Vanished
by Tirokio
Summary: There are some things one cannot accept, cannot be consoled and cannot forgive. Even though the world said she was gone, she was still here. I know this first hand, for my nakama would never leave Fairy tail...would never leave me. Natsu x Lucy
1. That Fateful Encounter

**Vanished**

A Fairy Tail story by Tirokio

_There are some things one cannot accept, cannot be consoled and cannot forgive. Even though the world said she was gone, she was still here. I know this first hand, for my Nakama would never leave Fairy tail...would never leave me._

Hello and welcome to my humble Fairy Tail FF. This is my first time writing for this anime I am currently obsessed with so please forgive my errors! Although this is set in the same time frame as fairy tail; I know I would like it to take place before the Tenroujima arch; so keep that in mind but I won't be able to supply an exact time!

The story focuses around Natsu x Lucy, there will be hints of other 'guildmances' but I won't tell you who they will be yet.

Disclaimer: I of course own nothing about Fairy Tail, (and make no profits from this story other than the satisfaction of entertainment) or the characters despite my fantasies about them. I do own Blanc though, as he is currently the only OC so far in the story :3

* * *

><p>"LUUUCCYYY!" Happy screamed out, flying towards his companion as she was held up by the neck by none other than Blanc. The large, pale man smirked evilly as he could feel the wind escape from her windpipes in the grasp of his cold hand; her fingernails trying desperately to claw at his arm to give her any kind of leverage. Raising his free hand he smacked the exceed right from the air and into the wall of the stone room, the little blue pest crumbling amongst the rubble like the trash he was.<p>

"Pathetic…" He sneered, pupil less eyes returning to the maiden at hand as his ghostly minions had taken shape of the rest of team Natsu and was currently fighting with their counterpart.

"Lucy!" Erza cried out, trying to outmatch this re-quip ghost twin to little avail, every armor she switched to the ghost would simply copy to become a draw or into an armor which would prevail. It was either a stalemate or race to see who could re-quip fast enough to land an upper hand blow. This was all her fault, she was the one who had chosen the mission from the board, while challenging she had faith in her team to overcome it…like every other time. What was so different, had she slacked in her confidence? No matter obsessing about it now as she tried desperately to get to Lucy's aid; each attempt was blocked by her opponent with ease. Erza would never be able to forgive herself if anything happened to her best friend on her account.

Looking to her left she could see Grey and…Grey going blow for blow; neither able to gain the upper hand as their make magic was perfect against the other. To her right she could see the spirited Dragon Slayer battling and surprisingly doing worse than his counterpart; trying to get to Lucy with a frantic expression to his face.

"You let her go!" He screamed at Blanc, his voice cracking as he could hear the wheeze of Lucy's breathing, and the blue tinge coming to her face from the lack of oxygen. She was running out of time, and he was running out of options.

"N….a…tsu…" Lucy croaked out, her keys being twirled around by ghost Lucy who had taken them moments before her master had attacked the summon mage. She flailed her feet in hopes to kick the large six foot five wizard to little avail; trying to use his arm as leverage to keep her from choking but even that was useless. _Why am I so useless? I can't even defend myself without my keys…_ Lucy thought bitterly as her vision began to blur and the noises of her comrade's battles becoming hazy, her strength failing her as her hands were slipping at Blanc's arms.

Natsu knew he had to make a move and quick if he wanted to save Lucy. His eyes followed to where Happy was trying his best to get up; not surprisingly he didn't get a ghost to battle…everyone was always thinking less of the poor feline. Looking back to his opponent he dodged a fire engulfed fist to his face and turned around to sprint towards Blanc and Lucy; leaving his back fully exposed for attack.

Sensing his imminent danger, the ghostly wizard powered up as black flame like magic began to rise and lick at his feet, soon swirling to a spectral fire which danced against both of their bodies. The flames passed through their clothing, their flesh as Lucy's eyes flew open as her lips tried to scream; only a small crackle of sound came through as his grip was tightened. Laughing maliciously as he could feel the pain coursing through her body from his magic burning her inside out; he only spared a glance to Natsu and the horror on the pink haired boys face.

That was, before it connected with a ghostly foot and was sent skidding across the floor thanks to the spectral Lucy. Yelling in pain he barely was able to dodge spectral Natsu in time, his focus set solely on the celestial mage and the agony she was living through. He could feel his body began to shake, the rage and anger that someone was hurting his nakama and he could do so little about it was making him break.

Rising to his feet as his opponent smirked, the flame mage looked over to Happy who had rose; giving him a meaningful look which spoke more than words ever could. Immediately the exceed scrambled out of sight towards Grey and Erza, not needing to be told twice he would be in serious danger. Snapping his head over to Titania and the Icehead, he snarled out in a tone most dark; "Grey! You better not melt!"

Looking up at the bizarre statement, it clicked immediately what was to transpire as he glanced worriedly to Lucy…but he trusted Natsu knew what he was doing. Even Erza caught on right away, abandoning her fight to swiftly stand by Grey and re-quip into her Adamantine armor. With happy grasping onto Grey's pant leg and their opponents closing in; Erza nodded to Natsu and closed her two arms together to create the full shield while Grey created layer after layer of ice shields around the three, his stomach twisting in worry as he hoped this worked.

With flames bursting around his body, the temperature began to scorch the room, the brick walls began to turn black and crack from the heat and pressure of his magical power. Natsu's yell began to increase; his eyes only had one target and that was the bastard torturing Lucy. The rocks on the floor began to glow red, some bursting and scattering debris everywhere while Blanc turned his head to face the Slayer. With his white brows narrowing and the girl going limp in his arm as unconsciousness slipped over her, he wasn't pleased where this was going as he could see his spectral beings beginning to scream and dissolve in the air. Looking to the blonde he could see her legs and torso had scorch like marks of black and his lips drew into a smirk…at least that has succeeded.

"LET….LUCY….GO!" Natsu roared as the room shook; bursts of flames spilling from his mouth to nearly light the entire room on fire as the temperature was even starting to make Blanc sweat and his skin changing color from that pale, deathly look. Unfortunately Natsu knew Lucy was also suffering, even unconscious her skin was dripping with sweat as well as her clothes beginning to singe from the sheer temperature. _I'm so sorry Luce…please hold on…_

"Does that flame brain want to roast us all!" Grey snapped, his ice quickly turning to water as he struggled to keep creating shields, his breath labored as Erza held up her shield despite it was now turning from a cool gray to red from the heat.

"Hold on a little longer Grey, Natsu knows what he's doing! If any of us don't make it, I'll make sure to kill them twice fold!" She snapped coldly, even sending an ice chill down the ice mage's back.

_Damnit Erza…that scary threat doesn't even make sense!_ Grey thought but knew damn well to keep his mouth shut if he wanted to live.

"Fools…." Blanc sneered, his deep tone echoing in volume as he called out loud enough for them all to hear. "You Fairy Tail mages think you are invincible? You all are nothing. Look around, You're endangering all your friends in final attempts to beat me, and save a girl who is doing to die…and this is your strongest team? Don't make me laugh!"

It was with that final statement, that final jab towards his guild, his nakama, and the mere mention of Lucy which drove Natsu over the brink; his powers erupting in one heart wrenching blast which sent his team colliding with the wall as Erza barely was able to block the surge with her armor. Blanc had sensed the eruption and dropped Lucy without hesitation and was sent hurling against the wall but had managed at the last second to dissipate from view and away from the building.

As his magical energy dropped to dangerous levels Natsu stumbled back in his footing before making a haphazard run to Lucy's side, her body singed and smoking as he was quick to put the fired out as he was left gasping for air.

"Luce! Luce! Speak to me Luce…." Natsu pleaded, his voice strained as he shook her by the shoulders. Leaning his head down against her collar bone he could still hear the very faint beating of her heart; even though it was so miniscule her torso barely lifted. "DAMNIT!" He yelled, closing his arms around her torso to lift her up against his chest as his teeth gritted together, barely noticing Erza, Grey and Happy lifting their torn bodies from the rubble and racing over to him.

"We have to get her help…immediately." Grey spoke up first, his tone panicked. He'd seen the damage their fighting would get them, but nothing like this. If he didn't know how strong willed Lucy was, he would have written her off as dead.

"The nearest village is a day away, we'll never make it! She needs help now and not even my fastest armor could get her there in time. We used up too much power…" Erza responded, trying to frantically think of some way, some means to contact someone…anyone.

It was Natsu that turned his head, his eyes shadowed as his teeth felt as they would break if he was clenching any harder. "Happy…"

"A…aye sir…" The little kitty saluted weakly, knowing what he would have to do.

"You need to take Lucy…take her anywhere which has a wizarding hospital. We'll try and contact Wendy and be right behind you. I know your hurt…but please, you're the only one who can save her!" He placed a hand on Happy's head, the tears already welling in the exceeds eyes.

"Aye Sir! I….I won't let lu-luce down!" He cried out, his wings appearing behind his back as he grabbed Lucy's back with his paws and curled his tail around her torso for good measure and took off at breakneck speed into the air, looking around for a town large enough and took off in max speed.

Natsu rose and turned to his companions, a sombre look over his features, nodding to his friends in a silent understanding he began to race off behind Happy, followed by Grey silently. Erza turned and re-quipped into her Flight armor and tore off towards Fairy Tail, struggling for top speed in her condition but knew she had to get word to them as fast as she could.

Lucy's life depended on it.

* * *

><p>There we have the end of the first chapter! Love it? Hate it? Review!<p>

Will Lucy pull through? Was Blanc buffing about she was going to die? Will happy be able to make it to town before his magic runs out?

I know there are a lot of Natsu x Lucy FF out there, but I wanted to try my hand at the things I would love to see happen to them. Fu fu fu, Regardless I hope you enjoyed; there are a lot more where this came from!


	2. The Price One Pays

**Vanished**

Chapter 2 – The Price one Pays

Thank you so much for the reviews and watches! I'm glad the interest is there and has definitely fired up my muse to post a secondary chapter so shortly!

I'll apologize in advanced, this is a fairly dark chapter, and whether it'll get worse or better I'll leave up to the imagination for the time being. None the less, we all know this can't be the end of the story right? ;) Onward to chapter two!

* * *

><p>"L-l-l-ucee, keep b-breathing!" Happy sniffled, trying his best not to burst out in wails and sobs as he flew; the wind ripping through his fur and feathers as he looked at the small villages pass them by. The exceed would have given anything to make a crack at how heavy Lucy was…but the fact of the matter was her dead weight was scaring him more than anything. The way her body held no life made him struggle to keep his mind on his task, finding the celestial mage the help she needed.<p>

Already his wings ached, his body draining of his magical abilities at the speed and weight he was carrying; but if there was any time he would be damned if he lost his flight, now would be it.

The time which had passed was nothing but a blur in his mind till he saw it, a large building in a bustling city which had that tell-tale cross. In a city that busy it had to have a magical wing too! Sobbing in happiness he slanted his wings and descended as fast as he could in front of the sliding doors, gently setting her down before collapsing on top of her and crawling over to slam his paws on the glass doors.

"HELP!" He wailed, feeling an immense sense of relief as the medical staff came rushing out with a bed to lift Lucy's unmoving frame onto it and head quickly back inside. One of the nurses crouched down and picked up Happy in her arms.

"What happened here, do you need to see a doctor as well?" The kindly nurse said, the exceed shaking his head.

"N-no…that's Lucy, and…and she had some sort of spell on her from a ghost man and she hasn't been moving since! Please help her…" His breaths were sharp; the exhaustion from flying so fast so far had worn him out. However he had little time to rest, as he opened his wings once more and looked back in the direction he came. "I have to go get Natsu!" Without a second more he flew back into the air, not as fast as before and backtracked towards his fellow team mates.

* * *

><p><em>Where…..where am I? <em>

Lucy felt a pain she'd never felt before, as if her own insides had been burned. Not by a fire…she'd felt Natsu's flames before and although she never wanted to be on the opposing ends of that…this wasn't the same. It felt as if the burning was eating away at her very core, and the pain was excruciating.

Yet that wasn't the only thing she felt, there was warmth. Even though she was having a hard time opening her eyes she tried to pinpoint the source of it, she soon discovered it was coming from her right hand. It was after that discovery when she could begin to hear sounds slowly coming to life to her ears, picking up two of them were male.

"What do you mean you don't know what's wrong!" Came the abrupt snap of one voice, a foot stomping against the floor once.

"I told you before; we were able to treat most of her wounds. She had burns, and her windpipe has some damage. There was some internal bleeding…but once we were inside, her organs, her surrounding tissue was black. I've never seen it before. We have our team doing research to find out what it could be….but we can't get the organs corrupted with this black stuff to function normally. As in we can let her ride out in the pain I can imagine she's in, or we can force her into a coma till we figure it out. Till then, there is nothing more we can do from her other than treat what we can." The doctor urged, his voice stern and exhausted from what she could assume was trying to explain it over and over.

"Listen Loser, It's safe to assume he knows what the hell he's doing, he's a damn doctor! We're all worried about Lucy, but it's out of our hands Natsu!" The new voice, she recognized as Grey spoke up only to be drowned by a very angry yell.

"BULLSHIT!" Natsu roared as his grip on Lucy's hand tightened at this point. "I saw it! It was black flames that did this! His name was Blanc, someone has to know how to treat what he did to Lucy!"

Unable to take any more of the yelling in case it got out of hand, Lucy summoned all her strength into the hand being held and gave it a squeeze, immediately a gasp came from Natsu as he leaned in close. She could feel his hot breath fluttering against her chin, his tone completely changed from moments before. "Luce…"

It hurt, it hurt so much to try and even open her eyes, but she knew she had to be strong for her team…for Natsu. Surely he would tear down even a hospital if it was for the sake of his nakama. As her eyes opened the faces of a shocked Gray, Happy and the doctor same to view…but mostly was the heartbreaking expression of Natsu somewhere between relieved and devastation.

Forcing her lips to curl into a weak smile, she knew with the breathing tube down her throat she wouldn't be able to talk; but words weren't needed when it came to her team. However as soon as that smile did appear it was gone to make way for a grimace, that pain coming back much too soon.

"Luce…Erza is on her way with Wendy. They'll fix you up right." The pink haired boy breathed out, much more gentle than she had heard him in a long time.

"LUCY!" Happy wailed, leaping off of Natsu's shoulder and onto the other side of the bed where he nuzzled his face into her hand, distraught that she may have not woken up.

Tears brimmed the eyes of the celestial mage, touched that her friends has been so worried about her; she had to give credit that no one had been this hurt before – save from Natsu who was then fine after eating some fire. Yet she knew she was the weakest of the team, and this has been a big ordeal not only for them…but her as well. She'd heard what the doctor had said and although she didn't want to let on she felt short of breath despite the machine breathing for her, or her heart was pumping slower than it should have been...she was in serious trouble.

Every part of her body felt as if it was being eaten away…she was proud of herself that she managed to hide it so well.

Before either of the boys could say anything more the doctor leaned in from the other side of the bed as he met her gaze seriously.

"Miss Heartfilia…since you are conscious I want to personally give you the option. Your…friends here seem to be at a standstill for a decision. I'm afraid for the time being there is nothing more we can do for you in terms of your inner trauma. If you want to be awake…we will respect your wishes. If you would like to be put into a coma…we can also allow you such to take away the pain."

Natsu's eyes widened, looking from the doctor to Lucy. _Coma…that is the same as being asleep for a very, very long time, _Natsu thought to himself as he struggled to remember all the vocabulary Erza had drilled into him in those horrific three days. It was safe for him to say this was one he never had to remember…never had he been told one of his nakama would be in a coma. Gripping the celestial mage's hand tightly he gritted his teeth, feeling he could have prevented this if he had only charged Blanc first…had gotten her out of his grasp before he cast that weird spell.

He didn't want to lose Lucy; even the thought of her being in a coma scared him.

Looking to the doctor she knew it would be wise to sleep blissfully, her body's agony practically screamed at her to take such an offer. However…when she turned her head just a little to look at the expression on Natsu's face she felt her heart sink; how could she put that kind of worry and strain on her best friend? He was notorious for going to the moon and back for his friends, and although she didn't blame him for anything which had happened to her…she got the feeling he was thinking he failed her and was willing to do anything for her at this point.

Wendy was on her way with Erza…hopefully the ancient powers of dragon healing may trump whatever had transpired inside her during that spell. It wouldn't hurt to be awake for another day…right?

With her tired chocolate hued eyes looking back to the doctor, she weakly shook her head to silently decline his offer, trying not to laugh when Natsu jumped up and stuck his tongue out at the doctor.

"Got that, Lucy is tough and will pull through this! She doesn't need your sleep spell; she'll be fine." Natsu gloated, feeling infinitely pleased that Lucy would be with him, and he would stay by her side as long as she was in this wretched place.

"Yet…the first sign that things get worse, we may have to put her in one." Grey piped up, his arms over his chest as his eyes never had left Lucy. As much as he didn't want to see his friend slip into a coma either…he knew often it was what saved the person at hand a lot of pain and misery. If he knew Lucy, she may have been ignoring better judgement on behalf of that idiot.

Flashing Grey a scowl, Natsu shook his head and kneel down beside Lucy's bed and took her hand in both of his and was momentarily surprised to find it was cooler to the touch than before. None the less he put a small amount of heat in his palms to warm her up before speaking sternly.

"Only if it's what Lucy wishes," He began, his worried eyes lifting back to her face to find she was looking at him too with those glossy eyes. "I won't let them do anything you wouldn't consent to…I won't let anyone hurt you again Luce. " The hurt laced in his voice painfully made Lucy's heart clench, another teardrop slipping from the corner of her eye down her pale cheek.

In a hesitant motion, the dragon slayer reached out his hand and wiped the tear from her cheek as Lucy closed her eyes and drifted into a light slumber. Natsu was quick to bow his head and return his hand to hers once more, his eyes shadowed from everyone and remained right at her side even as Grey and the Doctor left the room to what he assumed would be to discuss more.

"Happy…" Natsu whispered, able to see the exceed lift his head up in his peripherals.

"Aye?"

"Luce…..Luce is going to be okay, right?" Although it was hard to tell, Happy knew the extent of how upset Natsu was…that his 'father' of sorts would trade places with her in a heartbeat if he could.

"Natsu…" Happy breathed out, wishing he could say honestly that she would be okay; and mean it. Yet there was no lying to Natsu…as much as he came off as being slow and idiotic…Natsu had a way with reading his friend's feelings that could have been considered a gift.

Dropping his head against Lucy's arm, he felt his shoulders shake as his breath hitched in his throat. "I can't let this end up being like Lisanna…I'd lose Lucy forever!" He shuddered, determined not to let Lucy slip from him, no matter the cost. Lucy was one of a kind and his most treasured nakama, and he'd be damned if he failed her.

Sighing as he looked on, Grey silently shut the door and remained out in the hallway…knowing it would be best to leave his companion and give him a little personal time with the celestial mage. With his hands in his pockets and his shirt discarded somewhere, he stood in front of a window which overlooked the city as his heart ached. "Erza…Wendy. Hurry…for all our sakes."

* * *

><p>"Oh god…Lucy…" Once more her consciousness stirred at the voice of none other than Erza fluttering to her ears; already she was able to feel the warmth enclosing her body.<p>

Lucy could tell Wendy was here, the small girl silent in concentration as she always was. The warmth of Wendy's healing was one of a kind, and even in her exhausted and pained state she was glad to know they'd come.

"Erza…" Grey spoke up, placing his hand on the metal armor of her shoulder. "We have to try and be quiet, Lucy needs her sleep." He stated, of course to be cut off by Natsu who had moved to the other side of Lucy to take her hand and give Wendy the room she needed.

"Lucy's been asleep for more than a day!" He snapped quietly, unbecoming of him but he hadn't slept since Lucy had come to this awful place. "What she needs is to get back to Fairy Tail…it always makes her feel better."

"Natsu! This is more than just a cold, it's not like she can go lie in bed like before and get better." Grey stormed over, grabbing Natsu by his scarf with a scowl, only provoking the dragon slayer as he collided his forehead against Grey's with a hiss.

"Shut up Icehead! She's only getting worse in here with doctors who can't help her! Look at her! She looks like she's going to di-…" Natsu cut himself off, feeling his own blood run cold as he roughly pushed a stunned Grey off of him; immediately sitting back down on the chair and returned his hands to Lucy's.

Erza's eyes were as wide as saucers, although she was livid that the two had the gall to fight in front of her while Lucy was here trying to get better…she had never once heard Natsu say anything close to…well, as close to losing hope as that word was. Death…Erza felt her hands become cold as she looked at the pained expression plastered on Lucy's face. Already her skin was getting pale, her hair having lost that luster it usually had. She had been informed her vitals were dropping by the hour, and although the team of magic medical staff were trying frantically to figure out some kind of cure, treatment or what it was…nothing was coming up.

The armored mage's body began to shake as the realization and dread began to dawn on her…if Lucy…If Lucy didn't pull through. It was like uncle Rob all over again. She stepped out of line, and killed from her misjudgement. Striding over to the bedside she grabbed Lucy by the hospital gown and gripped it tightly, dare not lifting her from the bed.

"Lucy! You fight! Don't you think for a moment about giving up, I'll find a cure even if it kills me! Don't you damn well die!" She snapped, fully aware the tears brimming in her eyes as Natsu and Grey leap to their feet to pull her off Lucy; fearing she'd snapped under the pressure. Even Wendy had gasped and tried her best to keep healing, knowing it was crucial to Lucy's life that she hopefully could heal her ailment.

"Erza!" The boys growled in unison as they finally pulled her away, surprised at how her body shook under the suit of armor. Yet it was more of a shock when they looked back to the bed to see Lucy had opened her eyes and stared right at them. Although they were not tears of pain or sadness, the glittering droplets lined her dull eyes as she held nothing but love in the way she looked at them.

Unable to take any more, Erza flung the pair from her arms and tore out of the room, determined to find where the research was taking place and force them to tell her anything they knew. There had to be something…anything she could do rather than sit around and do nothing. At the very least, she was going to make a call through the communication orb to see if she could get Levy over here; already she wanted to come but was unable to since Wendy had come via Charle and Erza had mad dashed it back with her armor.

Grey grumbled and leap to his feet once more, following after Erza. He understood she was having a very rough time with this and with Lucy being such a close friend was unable to keep herself composed and in control…and knew his presence would be needed more to keep her in check than remain in the room.

"Luce…You're okay, right?" Natsu spoke quietly, making his way back to the bed although he was clearly shaken from the ordeal; letting out the breath he'd been holding when she nodded ever so slightly and turned her head to the side to see her keys sitting on the table beside her in her hoop. It took every last ounce of strength to lift her arm and take a hold of them; her face twisting into a pained expression.

Natsu was quick to take a hold of Lucy's arm and guide it back against the bed, only to feel his heart stop as she turned her hand and placed the keys in his hand, using her fingers to close his own over the cold metal surface of those gate keys. From there she rested her hand back on the bed and allowed her eyes to close, that pained expression never leaving her face as she drifted back to sleep.

Unable to take his eyes off the keys, he fought back the fire which threatened to erupt over his hand as his grip tightened and shook gently as the keys began to rattle. It was only when he heard the shudder in Wendy's breath did he look up to see the fellow dragon slayer was crying, her hands over her lips as the tears began to free fall down her face.

"I…my magic…it can't heal her." She managed to say before she quietly cried into her hands, Charle who had been sitting by Happy had flown over to rub Wendy's back with a sad look on her face.

It was at that moment, that simple phrase which left Natsu speechless and pale, looking to Lucy as his free hand lifted to clutch the fabric over his heart as he tried his very best not to lose it.

Yet it was hard when it felt like you'd just been shot right through the heart; and your world began to crash down around you.

* * *

><p>Don't kill me! orz<p>

Although I am a fan of angst, the story isn't comprised of just that I promise! I realize romance isn't really noticeable in the first few chapters, but my fellow romantiholics, don't you worry!

May be a few days before the next chapter is out, but keep your eyes peeled!


	3. To The Ends of Earthland

**Vanished  
><strong>Chapter 3 – To the Ends of Earthland

First off I would love to extend a thank you to all who have been reviewing and favorite this story, it means a lot you all want to see what happens next and have taken an interest! Nothing is more encouraging to a writer to see her work has an audience!

I also want to extend a thanks to zikchao who caught my blunder about Lucy's eye color; and that I will go back to fix it later! Otherwise, thank you for your kind words as well!

I also just wanted to post out, a lot of inspiration from this chapter was brought to you by the sweet song of "If I didn't have you" By Amanda Marshall. I know some people like to know author's inspirational songs, I know I do. :)

Without further delay, onwards to chapter three!

* * *

><p>The moon was beautiful tonight in the way that it draped all of the land in that soft, sombre glow. Usually he didn't see this time of night too often, as sleep had usually long claimed his tired body before the jewels of the night took over the skies. However, the past three nights had been just that…amazing.<p>

Despite his friend's encouragement to sleep and rest, Natsu refused. He'd go to the ends of Earthland and even Edolas if possible…and while Lucy was fighting for her very existence he would be damned if he would let something as trivial as sleep get to him when she needed him. It gave him time to think...something he didn't like to let off he did often but it wasn't like he was an idiot.

It gave him that much more precious time to spend with Lucy.

He hoped more than anything that being beside his partner and best friend would give her the assurance he wasn't going anywhere. Not even wild horses could drag him from her bedside if she was not walking at his side away from this mess.

All around him he could hear the gentle breathing of his friends, Grey having fallen asleep on the floor leaning against the wall with Wendy having succumbed to slumber beside him with her forehead against his biceps. Happy and Charle were curled on both sides of Wendy's legs to keep her warm, unbeknownst to anyone else the pair of exceeds tails had curled around one another some time ago.

As much as Charle would have hated to be aware…it was good to see she was slowly warming up to Happy.

Looking to the other side of the room Erza had fallen asleep at the little desk on top of the thick book of magical ailments she'd been focused on all night. Never had he seen her so dedicated, so desperate to find out anything. Natsu was so thankful, if he would have been of any use he would have researched too…but his place was here. He could give support till the end of his days, but he couldn't get through a book if his life depended on it.

Levy and Gajeel had joined them that morning, to why Gajeel had come was beyond him…but he had a sneaking suspicion something was going on between the two; and Gajeel's soft spot for Lucy as a trusted friend. They had long fallen asleep, Levy somehow having moved to sit in his lap as his one arm enclosed around her shoulders to haphazardly hold her against his chest as they snoozed away against the wall in similar style.

His attention was slowly brought back when a small movement in his hand made him look to Lucy, seeing she was awake and looking at him through worried eyes.

_Don't look at me that way Luce…you're the one in this bed not me._

"I'm fine Luce…just haven't been able to sleep much." Natsu spoke under his breath, trying not to wake the room filled with their sleeping Nakama. Of course Lucy would be worried first about her friend's minor problems than her own serious ones…it was just the way she was. Moments like this made him at ease, as if she made sure to make some kind of sign daily that she was still with him…still fighting just to keep him sane.

Something wasn't right though, the way she looked at him was almost pleading…and although there were no words between the two; Natsu could feel the tightness in his chest at that foreboding feeling.

Leaning her head back she tried to move her lips, her eyes closing tightly as she desired nothing more than to get the breathing tube from her throat; casting him a glance in hopes he would understand.

Natsu got it all right, and he swallowed hard at her silent request.

"Luce…I'm not a doctor…I can't…" the pink haired boy fretted quietly, his body moving to stand to get someone who could before the surprisingly strong clench of her hand on his caught him off guard. With wide eyes he looked back to his helpless nakama, the heartbreaking look she was giving him was too much as he sighed deeply.

"Luce…fine." Defeated, he moved over to the bed and sat down at her side; taking a moment to figure out the contraption before moving the runes cast on her lips to keep it in place and slide it out of her throat with a disturbed look on his face as she made a dry heave like motion at the sensation of it.

_I think I'd rather be beaten by frost-head than have that down my throat…_

Worried for a moment she wouldn't be able to breathe on her own, the slayer was relieved when her chest continued to rise and fall.

"N…natsu…" She spoke in barely a whisper, but that was no problem for his keen hearing. "Please…take me away. I can't be here anymore." Lucy's voice wavered, that vulnerable tone making his knees weak and his chest ache.

How could he deny her?

"Are you sure that's okay? Grey seems to be convinced you need to stay – "

Before he could finish Lucy pushed her torso up to sit, the back of her gown sliding to her sides to reveal her entire back had turned black, and it looked like it was spreading.

"I…I'm sure, Natsu." She said determinedly, the look in her eyes he couldn't quite decipher.

Without hesitation he stood and turned back to the bed, making sure the gown was covering her backside before scooping her up bridal style into his arms. He realized right away how much weight she had lost, and how frail she was. His teeth clenched together as he tried not to lose his cool, and took the blanket supplied to wrap it over her to keep her body as warm as could be.

"We should wake the oth-" Natsu began, only to be cut off once more.

"N-no…let them sleep. I just want to get some fresh air." Lucy cracked a smile, trying not to let on how weak she felt. Especially not in front of Natsu…the poor boy had left her side only a handful of times, and that was only to visit the bathroom. "Just partners."

Natsu looked down to Lucy, unable to help his grip tightened on her, nodding his head quietly.

"That's right Luce, just like old times; partner."

Turning around he was going to head out the door when he felt like he was being watched, his eyes moving to each of their friends till he realized Gajeel has his eyes open and was staring straight at them.

"You sure about this? I think they'll be pretty pissed…" He spoke quietly, not wanting to wake anyone else which was surprising for the normally boisterous iron slayer.

"Don't tell them shit or I'll rip every stud from your face!" Natsu hissed in a whisper, making a fist with his hand holding Lucy's legs.

"Gajeel…" Lucy tossed a small smile his way "Thanks…but I'll be alright. We'll be back before you know it."

Although against his better judgement, the steel dragon nodded and tilted his head down as if to grant them passage; his eyes trailing them as they exited silently. It wasn't long till Natsu's footfalls couldn't be heard by his ears and he found a sigh escaping his breath as he looked down to the sleeping face of Levy.

_You're so full of shit Bunnygirl…even that flame head can only go so far in denial, but he realizes._ _How could anyone not when your body reeks of death? _

Although it pained him, he realized everyone dealt with things differently, and if this was Lucy's wish…who was he to say otherwise. All he knew is he would be in a heap of shit when the rest awoke and found out he let Natsu waltz her away to her end.

_This is messed up._

* * *

><p>"Natsu…how far are we going? I just wanted to sit outside…" Lucy whined, sounding a bit like herself as she snuggled as close as she could into her partner, knowing he was purposely raising his body's temperature to keep her cozy.<p>

"Just a little farther," Was all he said, a grin finally appearing on his face. "You may have forgotten, but I haven't."

It was Lucy's turn to be confused, as she tilted her head to watch him suspiciously. What was he up to? She'd been in the hospital for a few days now and didn't think she was forgetting anything. Besides…what could be that important?

The town was quiet in the dead of the night, and only the streetlights were on which illuminated the path they took. The little trip was even quieter from there on in, Natsu walking at a determined pace through the streets despite his exhaustion; when they soon came upon a park.

Although Lucy enjoyed the idea of being surrounded by nature, it still didn't dawn on her what the salamander was planning.

…that was, until she could see that familiar glow through the trees.

Turning her head her doe brown orbs went wide in surprise, her lips opening to gasp in a hoarse breath when she laid her eyes on none other than a Rainbow Sakura tree lit in all its glory. Already the tears began to slide down her cheeks, as she got closer and closer till Natsu sat down with her in his lap at the base of the trunk all she could do was look up in awe.

"Well…you didn't get to go last year…I wasn't going to allow you to miss another one." He stated as his cheeks turned a hint of pink, his hand scratching the back of his head as he muttered. "And there aren't any river canals like last time here; but I was told they have one tree and knew I had to find a way somehow. It just worked out you wanted to go out."

"N…natsu…it's amazing. Thank you…t-thank you…"

"Happy Hanami, Luce."

Lucy couldn't take it anymore, as she began to cry…it wasn't just a whimper or a sniffle; but full on water works. Although she knew her friend simply thought she was crying as she usually did because she was upset or overwhelmed in too much emotion…she knew, she knew this would be her last viewing of the beautiful blossoms.

The last time she was going to see her friends, who she had cruelly left without so much of a goodbye.

The last time she would be able to enjoy the beauty of life.

The last time…to be with Natsu.

So much had happened not that long ago, and even though it had been such an adventure, it was all coming to an end. She cried for her team, and cried for her friends in the celestial world who would soon realize what had happened.

Lucy didn't want to leave her friends, or her life behind. She wanted to go on more jobs with them, to share the good and the bad times, the tribulations and celebrations.

Yet…she just had to accept that wasn't in her future.

Once her crying had died down to shallow breaths, Lucy gazed up to her companion as he remained uncharacteristically quiet; not letting her go once since they'd sat under the glow of the sakura.

"Natsu…"

"Mhnn?" He murmured his eyes half lidded as he tried his best to stay awake. His body had been so exhausted from being up for more than forty eight hours and it was showing.

"I just…wanted to say, I'll never…forget this." Lucy spoke softly, her tone that of peace as she leaned her head back against his chest; knowing from his breathing his eyes were slowly starting to close periodically.

"Don't be stupid Luce…you better remember, just make…sure to save space to remember the next Hanami, and the one after that…you gotta celebrate it with…the guild after all. Everyone…will be…so happy…." Natsu spoke tiredly, his head nodding off occasionally till before he knew it…he'd drifted off to sleep in the comfort of Lucy's scent.

Once she was sure he was asleep, Lucy bowed her head to cover her eyes in the shadow of her bangs, her breathing had become so labored, her body just so…so tired. Although it was not what she expected, there was something which told the girl it was time…and somehow…she was okay with that.

"Natsu…you'll have to celebrate it for me. Its…it's too bad." Lucy spoke sadly, her eyes closing as she listened to the soothing sound of his heartbeat. "I think…I was really starting to fall for you."

How bittersweet, that she didn't have the courage to say those final three words which felt so right in her heart.

Regardless though, she felt herself slipping away as her hand weakly reached up to touch his cheek one last time.

"Goodbye…my most…treasured Nakama…"

With one final exhale, Lucy's hand didn't have a chance to hit the ground as it slipped and began to dissolve in a beautiful stream of star like orbs which much like the falling rainbow petals; drifted away into the night breeze till she was no more.

Lucy Heatfilia was once more…free.

* * *

><p>It was in the middle of the night when Master Makarov bolted up from his slumber, clutching at his heart as he leaned forward in a cold sweat.<p>

With eyes wide open he breathed frantically as the pain remained etched into his very soul, tossing the blankets off of him and dropping to the cold floor.

"N…No…" He breathed, stumbling his way down the corridors of the guild's upper floors before making his way down the stairs; knowing even at five am that Mirajane would be preparing for the day ahead behind the bar.

"M…Mirajane!" He bellowed, startling the poor girl as she wasn't used to the master being up for at least a few more hours.

"Master? What's going on?" She asked, the worry already taking over her tone as she held the plate she was drying in her hand.

Trying to compose himself he leaped onto the bar, his hands folding behind his back as the sweat still lingered on his brow. "Mirajane, sound the bell. I want every member of Fairy Tail here and ready to move in approximately a hour."

"The alarm? Master, we haven't ringed that since…oh god." Instantly her eyes widened in horror, the plate once held in her hand dropping to the floor with a smash which echoed through the empty hall.

"…Since Lisanna, I know. I pray I'm wrong…but as a parent…I can no longer feel Lucy's presence amongst us. Please try and make contact with Levy and Erza; I'm going to personally fetch Warren and make sure."

Taking off as quick as his legs could take him to where Warren was probably fast asleep in the dorms, Mira wasted no time to scale the stairs to the top of Fairy Tail and a large wooden door; behind a room many had never seen before.

Picking up the mallet which laid on the table beside it, Mira struck the giant bell as its chimes rang across the lands; only reaching the ears and quickly awakening anyone who held the guild's mark.

All but one, exhausted, dragon slayer who slept a dreamless sleep alone against the rainbow sakura tree.

* * *

><p>Ohhhhh boy. I feel I'm in trouble here!<p>

This was simply too good not to write right away. The muse won, and although it's a morbid bastard; I promise he gets better with time ;)

As always, review! Hopefully this next chapter will write itself as easily as this one.

Till then, !


	4. Before the Dawn

**Vanished**

Chapter 4 – Before the Dawn 

* * *

><p>As the light from the impending sunrise barely lit up the distant eastern hills, Erza had been in such a deep slumber. The words from the pages she'd tried to read danced around her body as she reached out, begging them to tell her the secret.<p>

The secret to save Lucy.

"I won't let you take her!" Angrily she screamed, only hearing an echo in the vast whiteness as black letters whirled by; even in her flight armor she could not catch what she knew was lingering in the paragraphs, sentences.

No matter how hard she tried, she could see that sliver of light between the words, unable to get close enough to read it.

"Please! Lucy needs me!"

"Please…"

Yet before anything could escape her lips again she felt her body collide with the floor as she'd jumped back against her chair in surprise as the bell tolled loudly; clearly waking everyone else in the room up in similar means. Swiftly rising to her feet as her heart raced a mile a minute, she snapped her head around the room to make sure everyone was still okay.

Erza neglected to notice in her haste that two vital members were in fact missing.

"The bell…" Grey spoke, his breath hitched in his throat. This earned him a confused look from Wendy who pulled herself up along with the pair of exceeds rubbing their eyes.

"What's the bell? I've never heard something like this before." She asked in all her innocence, since indeed the last and only time the bell had been rung was before her time in the guild.

"The bell was originally used as a means to magically summon the attention of every single guild member. The sound we're hearing right now is only projected to those with the guild stamp." Levy said calmly as she stood from Gajeels lap with help from the slayer, her eyes focused on Wendy.

"The last time that bell rang, was when Lisanna had died. It's rare, other than some sort of emergency that it would be ordered to be rang." Levy looked puzzled, her eyes glancing to Gajeel who was looking off to the side…and looking very distant even for him. She was going to pipe up and ask what was wrong before the rage filled tones of Erza filled the room with her anger.

"Where…is…Lucy…." She took a step towards the empty bed, her voice shaking from the anger welling up inside, and the hurt she didn't notice till now she had been missing.

"Where's Natsu!" Happy cried out, looking frantic as he looked under the bed, and in the closet "Natsu! Lucy!" Of course, this made everyone nearly face palm.

"She was in no condition to be up and about, where the hell could they have gone?" Grey snapped, tearing out into the hallway of the hospital to see if they had been lingering or find someone who may have seen them.

"At least we can assume Natsu and Lucy are together…he wouldn't leave her alone." Wendy piped up, moving to the bedside to see Lucy's keys had been left near her pillow. "Lucy's Keys…"

Levy felt her chest tighten, knowing Lucy would never leave behind her keys, not in a million years. Something must have happened, something bad. "Maybe they took her to another wing?"

Erza snapped her head down as she hid her expression from her friends for good measures, the crazed look in her eyes of complete and utter devastation was almost too much to bare; the guilt of everything feeling like it would crush her shoulders at this rate.

"NO!" She bellowed, her fist slamming on the now vacant bed. "I cannot accept anyone came in and took her, how could they have gotten past everyone? No…this is Natsu's doing. I know it…"

It wasn't a second later that she had caught in her peripherals Gajeel quickly adverting his gaze, the look on his face screaming in guilt as she twisted on a dime and stormed up to the dragon slayer; seizing his shirt in her armored hand.

"You! You know something, spill it. WHERE DID LUCY AND NATSU GO!" She screamed in his face, the fire in her eyes would have sent Grey and Natsu flailing in their friendship routine or running for the hills; but Gajeel was different.

Erza knew he did not fear her wrath.

"You want to try saying that again wretch? I don't have to tell you shit!" In a mirrored motion he grabbed the collar of her chest plate and lifted her into the air to snarl in her face. "While I think he's an idiot for what he did, it what that damned bunny girl wanted, so don't blame your anger and their shit on me!"  
>Gajeel was about to say more when his eyes glanced to Levy…who looked about as heartbroken as ever hearing that he'd known about Lucy.<p>

_Shit…_Gajeel groaned in his mind, before letting the requip mage go gently.

Turning his head and crossing his arms he let out a low rumble, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Pinky took Lucy outside; she said she wanted to go. That was an hour or two ago. Blondie was pretty adamant to go…in the end it's her call where she wanted to be when she slips away."

Instantly Levy's hand covered her mouth as her body began to tremble. "Slip…away? You mean…"

Gajeel rolled his eyes, he had smelt it about an hour ago; he hated to believe it…but it was a part of life right? He could sense from the scent of Lucy…she had slipped away peacefully. That's all one could ask for anyways.

"Her scent is fading…and pinky hasn't come back yet. Don't make me spell it out for you."

As a surprise to all, it was none other than Happy who broke the deadly silence with a cry, his body vibrating from the news.

"NO, LUCE IS NOT DEAD!" He snapped, before picking up the scent of Natsu and flying out the door with a bang, the rest of the room springing to life as they followed after the wailing exceed. Erza kept the lead behind him as they tore through the hospital hallways, passing Grey down in the lobby as the Ice mage looked horribly confused to see the lot running.

"Grey, Lucy!" Erza snapped, her eyes hidden in shadow as he spotted in near slow motion the tears which fell through the air as she passed, no more words needed as he knew they'd discovered something horrible.

Turning back to the communication orb and the face of Master and Warren; and the entire guild trying to lean in to get a peak he gave a grave look and ducked his head. "Keep your concentration on me Warren, I will keep you updated. I have a bad feeling about this…" He said as quickly as he could before running out the sliding doors behind his team.

"Happy!" Wendy called after him, the exceed going much too fast for the group to realistically keep up without the advantage of speed boosts or exceeds…but nothing was going to stop them as they passed the early morning streets; and towards what looked like a park.

"Happy slow down!" Even Charle tried to call him to his senses but there was no use…Happy was too concerned for Lucy. Why hadn't Natsu woken him up? Why….

The streets were still mostly dark as the group raced, alley after alley passing them by till Happy reached the park and without hesitation began flying through the trees.

Having enough of this, Erza re-quipped into her flight armor and rushed in front of the group to keep better pacing with Happy. Until he stopped in mid-air and drifted down to the ground, Erza quickly applying the brakes and halting to a stop behind him. For a moment she wondered what was up…but her question was answered as she noticed the figure under the glowing sakura tree.

…the _solitary _figure under the tree.

Time slowed for the ruby haired mage, her legs slow and heavy as she step by step got closer to none other than Natsu. At first she looked to her left, and then to her right…nothing.

…Lucy was nowhere in sight.

Once she was about a foot away from him her shadowed face taking in the sight; he held in his arms the blanket that had been keeping Lucy warm as if cuddling it tight. Mixed in that blanket was the very hospital gown that she'd been wearing. Even in the grass…she could see the small heart earrings she wore in her ears, and the little blue ribbon she'd used to tie her hair to the side still in a bow…as if it had just fallen right off of her.

It was then; as she could hear Happy burst out in a uncontrollable fit of tears and the footsteps and gasps from her friends did the great Titania lose it.

Grabbing Natsu by his scarf she slammed his back against the tree, immediately waking him up in a start as he was confused to where he was.

"Erza! What the hell!" He snapped, but this was nothing compared to the absolutely terrifying tone she held as she screamed at him.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING, TAKING HER FROM THE HOSPITAL? WHERE IS SHE? WHERE…THE FUCK…IS LUCY!" Unable to control herself she felt herself pushing him roughly against the tree, feeling Natsu having a bit of a hard time breathing with the way she pushed against his collar bone.

"What are you talking about! Luce is right…right….." Natsu trailed off, the situation sinking in as he hadn't been holding her like he had before he dozed off; Erza would have trampled her by now if that was the case.

In a moment of instinct he braced his arms against the tree and pushed her off of him with his legs, making the fearsome mage stumble back but knew it wouldn't tide her for long. Sliding down the trunk till his feet landed back on the ground he looked frantically around, but couldn't sense her anywhere…even her scent was fading.

Looking down he felt his face go deathly pale, leaning down with a shaking hand to pull up the blanket he'd been holding which had been wrapped around Lucy…the gown she wore also wrapped tightly in it.

Had she gotten up and left?

No…she would have been naked and knew damn well she'd never do something like that.

Yet how…where was she?

"…They say…" Levy choked out, her small shoulders shaking as the tears streaked down her face after they had caught up and saw the scene before them. "Some types of wizards don't leave a body when they die…their powers so great…they dissolve back into the world as magic, the element they gained their magic from. L…Lucy was…..a celestial…." She couldn't finish, looking to the fading stars giving way to the oncoming dawn as she crumpled to her knees and buried her face in her hands.

"NO!" Natsu yelled clutching the blanket close to his chest as his own face buried into it. It smelled like Lucy…and could have very well been the only clue he had.

"She's not dead! I can still smell her, she's still here!" The agony in his voice was cracking, making his chest burn and ache like nothing he'd felt before.

"Luce wouldn't leave me…." He breathed into the blanket, Erza turning her body away as to try and keep herself walled up from her companions; surprisingly Grey having moved up to Natsu and crouched down to pick up Lucy's earrings and ribbon from the ground.

"What did she say…last night?" Grey spoke, his tone colder than even his most dangerous attacks.

"She wanted to go outside…wanted to get fresh air. I don't blame her, being stuck in there. I took her here, so she could celebrate Hanami…" Natsu began, being interrupted by none other than Gajeel who had his hands in his pockets.

"Like all species, people want to go where they're most comfortable in final hours. It was a clear night to see the stars…" He stopped for a moment, casting a glare to the two men who were currently shooting him daggers with their eyes. "Seriously, listen idiots; Natsu…you smelt it, get your head out of your ass in denial. I hate to be the only one in reality here but she wanted to be with you before she passed. We should just be grateful she isn't…you know, suffering. Or are you all that selfish?"

Although everyone knew Gajeel was right, no one had the gall to speak up immediately. Of course they were selfish, who wanted to lose someone as bright as Lucy? She was the soul of their group, the sense of reason and the hand which held on to each of theirs through good times and bad.

"I….I know I am." Levy sniffled, her tears not ceasing but finding a bit of solace in his words…Lucy knew what was going to happen before they all did, and if Lucy was alright…she would accept it as much as it hurt and she wanted her best friend back.

"Of course we're selfish…" Grey spoke up reaching out to Natsu and grabbing his hand to set the earrings and ribbon in his palm before standing. "It's our nature when we love someone that much.."

"…and that they loved us so dearly…" Wendy whispered out, hugging to Charle who held the small girl back and stroking her hair soothingly.

"She wanted to spare us the pain, even if she was in more than we could have ever known. She was always thinking of others…before herself. I failed her…and she still went out of her way to protect us all.." Erza spoke between gritted teeth, unable to still face her friends even for a moment least she broke down.

"ENOUGH!" Natsu roared as he stood up, his body trembling. "STOP TALKING LIKE SHE'S DEAD."

"Natsu…" Happy breathed out between sobs, having never seen him like this before.

"LUCY ISN'T DEAD. Wherever she's gone, I'll find her…I'll bring her back to Fairy Tail! Lucy would never leave, she loves the guild and she loves us!"

_And fuck it all, I love her too._

"Don't be stupid, She's gone! It'll only be worse if you keep pretending otherwise." Gajeel growled, was he seriously the only fucking grown up here?

He opened his mouth to say more when a small land clutched his pant leg, looking down to see Levy; still staring at the group but shaking her head. Gajeel immediately swallowed his words, amazed in silent at how much tact she had…he wouldn't have blamed her for lashing back at his little spoon full of reality, but still cared enough to let him know otherwise when he was overstepping his place while not confronting his pride.

He had to give it to the bookworm.

She knew how to handle a dragon slayer.

"Whether she is still alive or…you know," Gray spoke up, the reason of logic behind his voice. "We have to head back and inform the guild. It's safe to say Lucy is not here; and we should begin any kind of arrangements back with our Nakama." Looking to Natsu, for once the pair held a small sliver of understanding.

If Natsu was going to find Lucy; it was simply logic the more people the better.

The logic had woken the group up from their own mental confinement, each of them understanding and yearning to get back to those who were family. With Wendy heading to Erza, she took the older woman's hand in her own…although surprised Erza was happy for the comfort and headed back with her along with the two exceeds towards the hospital to give them the news.

In one quick movement Gajeel lifted Levy up till she was able to stand, giving her a quiet not as he began to walk in the same direction…not very surprised when a pair of small hands wrapped around his arm and walked beside him; earning a faint red glow to cross his cheeks.

Turning back to Natsu, who was the most distant one of them all; Grey slapped his back – hard.

"H-hey!" Natsu groaned, rubbing his shoulder as it stung painfully.

"Lets go, everyone will be waiting for us." Grey smiled tiredly, turning from Natsu to stride after the group; knowing the pink haired idiot would be walking behind. While he didn't want to admit she was gone and believe Natsu…it was hard to imagine anything else.

He didn't quite realize how hard it was to be in Lucy's shoes, keeping the group emotionally together was something he never would have imagined falling on his shoulders.

Natsu, on the other hand found himself spacing out, his mind numb as he followed slowly behind Grey; his eyes falling down to his hand which held three pieces of Lucy…what had been hers and hers alone. Gripping them tightly in his hand he sighed out, hating the fact he was starting to lose Lucy's scent other than the faint lingering of the blanket.

_…everyone but Lucy, that is. _He thought bitterly, wondering who would believe him once they got back to the guild.

How would the guild even take the news in the first place?

Either way, it was going to be a long day heading back to magnolia.

_Without Lucy._

* * *

><p>It was sunset when the tree began to glow once more, although not as brightly as the night prior it was still a sight to be seen as the Hanami festival drew to a close. People had returned to their houses leaving the solitary tree in the dark quiet atmosphere of the park.<p>

Although the tree was not so solitary after all…

Groaning as if she'd been hit by a bus, Lucy sat up and stretched her arms over her head and rubbed her eyes. Although she ached, she felt like a million jewels in comparison to the night before; what had transpired lost in her sleep clouded head.

"Mmnnn…was it all a dream?"

It had to have been, she was here right?

"Natsu…remind me not to sleep outside again okay, feels like I slept for ages and had the most ridiculous dream!"

Looking behind her she was shocked to see he was gone…did he just leave her behind? No, Natsu wasn't like that at all even in the most teasing sense to try and trick her.

"Natsu?" The celestial mage called out, and got nothing in reply. So in response she moved her hands up to her face to call out louder when she froze, her eyes as wide as saucers.

"W…wh…why am I see through…?" She breathed out on trembling vocals, and immediately looked down at herself in full before turning beat red even for someone with a sheet like complexion before she lost it.

"KIIIIYYYYAAAAHHHHHHH WHY AM I FUCKING NAKED!" 

* * *

><p>Aaannnddd…..chapter four! -insert troll face-<p>

Just a little something to break the melodrama here! 'Till next update and please, Read and Review!


	5. Promises

**Vanished**

Chapter 5 – Blush

Not too much to say about this one, I really enjoyed writing it and hope its cleared up some of the questions for last chapter.

Inspiration for this chapter came from Christina Perri's "A Thousand Years" and Evanescence's "Lost in Paradise"

Enjoy and as always, please read and Review!

And of course, a special thanks to all those who have and have added this to your favorites, you all rock!

* * *

><p>"I can't believe…I'm breaking into a hospital."<p>

Lucy felt her face was still on fire, having to sneak around naked of all things in the night. Leaning around the corner she tried to navigate back to her room, finding herself a little lost in the maze of similar hallways.

"I think…it was this one…" Keeping an arm in front of her chest and one covering a certain area between her legs she poked her head into the room. In there was a man who was fast asleep, recovering from his wounds.

It hadn't taken her long to return to the place once she wrapped her head around the situation; although it was hard to believe she had died. In all honesty, she thought it would have been more…final than that. As if she'd never wake again...but who knew she'd come back a naked ghost.

Even though Lucy had never seen a ghost in real life, she was certain that the ones in her books were either monsters or at least had clothes. To why she was trying to search for her old clothes was beyond her, but she couldn't actually touch anything to wrap it around herself and like hell she was going to stay like this for the rest of eternity.

Sliding through the door, she tiptoed around and looked in the drawer which had originally held her clothing; she knew since when she had been 'asleep' during her three days here Natsu had argued that she'd feel better the more normal she looked…which included wearing her dirty, singed garbs.

"Are you looking for these?"

The deep, yet feminine voice rang out, scaring Lucy out of her skin as she screamed and ducked behind the bed; peeking out to see a ghostly woman standing in the corner of the room holding her clothes.

"Y-y-you can see me! What are you doing with my clothes?"

_Shit…are there really other ghosts out here? Did I walk into some kind of new plane of existence? _Lucy thought, feeling her head spin as she kept her eyes focused on the woman who looked only a few years older than she was.

"Of course I can see you, I wouldn't be talking to you otherwise would I? I saw you come in when you were unconscious with your friends…I've been here ever since and found out a lot about you from them talking. " She stated in a matter of fact tone.

"….You've been watching me all this time..?"

_Okay, that's really creepy._

"How about you put these on, then I can explain." The dark haired woman tossed Lucy her clothes and turned around, tucking her long mid back length hair behind her ear.

You didn't have to tell Lucy twice as she put on the clothes despite her disgust to have to wear them, they looked just awful but they would have to do. She didn't have really anything else to put on, or even be able to touch to wrap it around her.

"I guess I will start…My name is Nirah, and as you can tell; I too suffer from the curse."

"Wait…!" Lucy blinked, smoothing out her blue skirt as she was finally concealed, walking over and standing beside Nirah. "I _died. _How are we under a curse?"

Laughing bitterly the woman shook her head, her vibrant forest green orbs locked on the celestial mage.

"Death may have been an easier fate, my friend. No, We are very much alive. Just…to everyone else we are like the dead. You took the job to get rid of Blanc did you not? I believe that's what I heard your friends talking about?"

"…Yes…Yes we did." Lucy felt as if she would start trembling from that very name, but kept her composure.

"Alright, now let me paint you a picture, possibly involving him casting a spell which created horrible spectral like black flames? Ones which when passing through you felt as if it was eating you away like acid from the inside out?" Putting her hands on her hips as she wore a simple green tunic with a large brown belt closing around her waist and a pair of black leggings; her expression held hints of her own anger towards the man who cursed her into this dismal fate.

"Yes! That's exactly what happened! Are you seriously telling me that was all…that this is but a curse? I'm not…dead?"

This…this was wonderful! Immediately she felt as if a new life had literally been breathed into her. She would live to see her apartment…her friends…her dear Nakama…Natsu…

"Oh…you might as well consider yourself dead. I've been this way for three years…and we'll continue to be this way till he's killed. Even though you're still technically alive…that's the only upside Blondie." Nirah snapped, motioning over to the bed. "Notice how he hasn't woken up to us talking like this? They can't see us, hear us, feel us and we can't interact with them. We're ghosts…in short. At this rate there will be more of us and no light at the end of the tunnel for anyone to do him in and break the curse."

Lucy tried to be optimistic, she tried really hard. Yet how could one take it that all they could to for the rest of their life was be a ghost; watching everyone live their lives without her.

"Nirah…right?"

Nirah nodded, while she felt bad to be the shepherd of bad news, she'd seen a few others pass through here with the curse and almost felt it a duty to prepare them for the rest of their lives…or what was left of it.

"I was hoping…you could answer a few questions for me…it's a lot to take in. For one, if I was cursed, why is it that I can still hold my clothes when I can't grab anything else?" Lucy asked first, her mind starting to turn and ponder.

"Simple, your clothes were also cursed if they touched the fire. Thus when the curse became complete, they disappeared just like you did. The black magic Blanc wields as I've been informed over these three years is a type of transformation magic. It corrodes the victim's physical body and exchanges it for a spectral one. It's not impossible to get one's body back…but think of Blanc like a lacrima; unless he is destroyed the lacrima still holds our bodies and our magic. It's what's making him stupidly powerful since he keeps adding people to his magic reservoir."

Motioning her head to the door, Nirah walked out as Lucy followed behind; her hand scratching her blonde hair vigorously in frustration.

"My team took that job three years ago and I was the one targeted…cursed." Nirah said sadly, turning the corner before walking right through the wall on her right. Although Lucy was hesitant at first, she stepped through as well to see a private room, a boy about Nirah's age laying in a coma. Hooked up to a medical lacrima much like Lucy had to help him breathe.

"This….is my partner; Trav. He got a partial dose…enough to knock his spirit out cold but leave his body here. His soul is stuck in there, which cannot make a connection to his physical form but is very much alive. He tried to grab me when I was in that pain…and as I know you will ask…that is why I haven't left in three years." Reaching out she placed her hand against his cheek, knowing full well he wouldn't feel it and she couldn't touch him anyways but the emotion was there.

"Nirah…I'm so sorry…" She placed her hand over her mouth, looking down to the ground as she felt her heart ache even if it wasn't there. _The dedication, the love between them transcends even time itself… _She thought solemnly.

"How were you able to save him from…you know being let go?" Lucy asked as delicately as she could, knowing full well the hospitals were often not able to keep such long term patients.

"Well…The other side of Blanc's abilities when he's not using black magic lies with his mental projection. This telepath about two years ago told me this when she passed through the town heading back to her homeland. The ghosts of yourself I imagine you faced were little more but the ability to distort your mental image of your surroundings. This woman wasn't affected because she was able to see what he saw…and figured it out. We discovered we have the ability to affect people's minds when under the curse similar to his powers since in this form we have a connection with him…so I was able to enter the mind of a friend of mine and distort her dream to let her know he was alive and to save him. The unfortunate thing is with Blanc holding our powers; I could only do it once to save him with the last of my own magical power still left."

Nirah looked a little uncomfortable at this point, Lucy noted she may have not been questioned this in depth before. When the dark haired mage looked over though she felt her eyes go wide to see the tears in Lucy's eyes and immediately her posture stiffened.

"W…what's wrong?" She asked in a slight stupor.

"You…You gave up your chance to allow Trav to live…to…to protect your Nakama…." Lucy choked a little, biting her lip as she recalled all the times her own family back at Fairy Tail sacrificed everything they had to keep her around and safe.

"Well of course I would stupid!" Nirah snapped even though she was blushing and obviously was uncomfortable with someone taking what she said so…personally. "I wouldn't want to return to how it was if I didn't have him there with me."

As she finished up there was no time to even prepare her for Lucy to fling herself towards her, feeling the arms enclose around her spectral body as her face lit up in a very Erza-ish blush. "H-hey now!"

"I swear…..I-I swear on all of my gate keys…I will break this curse and reunite both of you! I will save everyone who's been cursed by that horrible man!" Lucy stammered, fighting back the waterfall of tears which wanted to emerge. She had never been so serious in her life, to the woman who showed great courage and kindness, love and sacrifice.

"Lucy…" Nirah breathed, shocked as this was definitely the first person to every make such a bold declaration where the rest merely accepted their fate and went to watch over their loved ones.

"How…How on earth do you plan to do that? It's impossible!"

Stepping back from Nirah she wiped her eyes with her arm, flashing the other spectral a grin. "Leave the impossible to me. I know my Nakama have never been held back by something as little as impossible!"

Looking stunned, Nirah tilted her head lightly.

"Because, I'm part of the Fairy Tail guild; and together we can do anything! This I promise you!" Lucy raised her hand which still held her guild mark; her index and thumb raised up to the roof as she flashed a very Natsu like smirk. "The next time we meet; I want you to introduce me to Trav okay? I'll introduce you to all of my precious nakama back in magnolia! Thank you, Nirah!"

Without a moment more to waste Lucy ran out of the room through the wall and began her long journey home, although Lucy wasn't sure exactly how she was going to get the message through and defeat Blanc…she was never going to stop till she succeeded.

Because she knew…a Fairy Tail wizard never, ever went back on their word.

Watching as she left, Nirah shook her head gently but was unable to stop the large grin which overtook her lips; turning her head to look to Trav fondly. "Thank you, Lucy. I dearly hope you're right…" She whispered as she closed her eyes against the darkness of the room; only illuminated by the moon's gentle glow outside through the window.

* * *

><p>"…..And that's what happened." Erza had finished explaining to the guild from the stage, the entire populace save for Laxus and Gildarts who had reported in but were too far away to make it back had been sitting at the tables quietly. While some members closer to Lucy had taken their time to mourn in the tragic news; others simply bowed their heads in respect for even though the tie may not have been personal…she was family.<p>

Grey had stood up on the stage as well, beside the master and occasionally had to fill in for Erza when it got a little too emotional for her.

The ice mage knew damn well if Erza didn't compose herself in time by turning her head and being quiet for a moment; they'd all be as good as dead for witnessing her cry and the wrath which would come after.

The group had just barely made it back when they were confronted by their guild mates, most frantic to know what had happened to Lucy; and decided the best way was to announce it all at once. Natsu refused outright, and Levy was too upset to get the words out. It left it up to Grey and Erza..the only ones with enough strength to recall what had taken place.

"I know it's a lot to take in…but rest assured we will get to the bottom of this. For the time being, I urge everyone to lend a hand to one another. Some may need it more, but this pain is the guild's pain; and Fairy tail will not rest against something of this magnitude to one of our own." Master Makarov bellowed to his children, dipping his head as even he was still unable to shake the fact she was gone.

"Natsu…can I get you anything?" Lisanna spoke softly, watching the Dragon slayer from her seat beside him as he sat uncharacteristically still and silent; his head bowed as he fingered the ribbon which was once in Lucy's hair in his hand.

At his lack of reply, she reached out and touched his shoulder while leaning her head down to see his face; her brows raised as she could see a sight that she hadn't seen since they were kids.

"I'm leaving." Natsu abruptly said as he stood, his face still shadowed as he ran out of the guild hall much to the surprise of his friends.

"Natsu..?" Wendy motioned to stand, worried for her dragon slayer kin but caught Lisanna's head shake and soft expression.

"Leave him, he needs some time alone." The takeover mage spoke on quiet tones; her eyes lingering on the two water droplets left on the table where the slayer had once sat.

_Although…I haven't seen him this upset since the anniversaries of Igneel's disappearance…_

* * *

><p>It was dark when he'd entered, his feet stepping down onto chilled floor of the apartment; although inside still held such an inviting atmosphere.<p>

He'd always felt welcome here, despite often his head getting kicked into a wall or otherwise chased out of the window. However, it just seemed that time stood still here; as if Lucy would come back from being out and yell at him for once again breaking into her house.

Without turning on the lights he ran his hand along her table as he passed, closing his eyes as he took a deep inhale; his nerves calmed as obviously the entire place smelled like her. Taking a few steps to the side of her bed he placed the earrings and ribbon on the bedside table; sitting down on the matress as he looked around the room.

"Luce…" Natsu whispered, trying to think and having little luck on changing his train of thought.

_She's not coming back…no…there must be some mistake._

He had to face it…this is too similar to Igneel to completely ignore.

"It's not the same…" He tried to reason, to push that horrible thought back in his mind. Fearing he was going crazy, he lied down on top of the plush pink comforter as his pink hair spread across the pillow. Staring up at the ceiling in the dark his mind was conflicted, he couldn't ignore this was the second person in his life to just up and vanish on him…while he knew deep in his soul that Igneel was alive as he was more formidable than anyone he knew.

Lucy…while holding inner strength and amazing magic beyond what anyone would otherwise expect from her; was no fire dragon.

What if she really was…?

Snorting loudly he rolled over as he took some of the blanket with him and curled into the bed, his eyes closing as he felt the strain from so many emotions flooding to him these last few days and the insane lack of sleep he'd endured. Although he was positive he'd never sleep again if he could have just one more day with her.

_Luce…where did you go?_

* * *

><p>" I am so glad I don't get tired like this…" She sighed as she walked through the door of her apartment; it was so early in the morning as she'd quite literally ran all night to get home. She knew it was no use to head to the guild as no one would be there. Not like they would be able to see her either she supposed.<p>

Looking around it was just as she left it, all in order, clean as usual until it had a visit from her destructive and boisterous team mates.

"I guess I can't blame them, I don't think they'd want to come here after what I put them through…"

However, it wasn't but a moment later when she looked over to see the bed sheets curled around a sleeping body; and upon closer inspection distinguished pink hair from the pink comforter.

"N…Natsu…" Lucy's eyes widened, and raised her balled fist in a moment of anger.

_I'm gone not even one damned day and already you're moving in?_

Yet Lucy knew this wasn't the case, and felt her expression sadden. She knew he'd be upset, knowing her best friend more than that…but to this extent where he snuck in just for that chance be close in that aspect; this was a surprise.

Sitting down on the bed as her spectral body didn't make any kind of impact on the sheets she pushed her hair aside and watched him sleep, ignoring the feeling she got as if she was some kind of creeper watching his soft expression.

Without even thinking she reached out in the dead of night, wanting to brush that stray strand of hair from his face; her fingers touching against his forehead and realized…she was actually able to press against his skin before it felt as if gravity had weighed on her body tenfold and the world around her went black.

* * *

><p>…and then, there was light.<p>

Grabbing her head as she felt a little dizzy she stood up, the long grass swaying and brushing against her exposed legs as she was no longer pale and white; but back to normal. Even the wind which tousled her hair felt as real as before. It was a place she'd never been, but a few things stuck out to her instantly…mainly the large footprints sunk into the ground which looked exactly like dragon footprints; she'd been told a long time ago a certain fire mage had lived in solitude with Igneel out in the wilds of Fiore.

The meadow was lovely, surrounded by trees and a stream, spring obviously in full bloom as she tried to think logically about the current situation she was in. The mountains in the distance were where the footprints were leading too; but vanished just beyond her line of sight so she wasn't able to see any owner of the prints.

"I was in my apartment…that I know. Natsu…I touched him." Lucy raised her hand so she could inspect, pleasantly happy she could see her old skin tone once again.

"Am…I in his dreams?"

Before she could say another word she barely caught the sound of someone running through the grass the impact on her back nearly made her fall flat on her face were it not for the strong arms which wrapped around her. One caught her around her waist and the other stretched across her chest from the back to grab at her shoulder as she was hugged tight; the tight abs against her back causing her heart to skip a beat. The hot breath against the back of her neck as a face nuzzled against her spine was a dead giveaway, but slowly did her head turn to see the mess of pink hair over her shoulder to confirm her assumption.

"N…N-natsu…?"

"There you are Luce." His voice was soft, barely above a whisper as his arms tightened around her torso in nearly a crushing embrace.

"I knew I would find you…"


	6. Find A Way

**Vanished**

Chapter 6 - Find a Way 

A big thank you to everyone who's been favoring and commenting, it means so much to me!

To keep it short, I just wanted to mention the names I'm using for characters and the spellings are ones I prefer. I know there are a few differences between a few guild members Japanese/Dubbed names; so if it's one way or another I don't need to hear about it because that's the way I feel like calling them for this story! Thanks so much for your understanding. 

* * *

><p>The air grew heavy around the pair as they stood motionless, only the breathing each of them quietly made lingered in the air. She couldn't believe what she was seeing, and it broke her heart once more to realize much to her own dismay this was only a dream. To him, she was nothing more than a moment in his slumber; and could very well wake up and not remember a thing.<p>

It didn't make his statement any less painful however, knowing how worried he had been and how he must have taken her disappearance or to them…death.

Lucy didn't have the heart to wreak his dreams as well.

"You found me alright." She smiled, pulling away just enough to turn around and face him while she placed a hand over his own once they had fallen to her sides.

"Where did you go? We were all so worried…" Natsu spoke brashly, his fist clenching as he looked almost distressed, Lucy had to shake it off.

It's just a dream…he doesn't realize what he's saying.

"I had to go away for a little while, let's just leave it at that. Where are we?" She asked, trying to change the subject. Although she knew she had to get him to realize she didn't want to chance the fact he may try and wake himself from the dream if things got too uncomfortable for him.

_Make it fun, then try and slip in the fact he has to beat Blanc…I think that may work the best._ Lucy thought strategically, slipping her attention back to the pink haired dragon slayer when he spoke up quite excitedly.

"What do you mean! We come here all the time, it's where Igneel lives!"

"Wait…what!" Before she could register the celestial mage found her hand grasped roughly, her heart skipping a beat at the mere sensation that she could touch someone again as she was pulled through the meadows; feeling a dawning similarity to the very first time they'd run hand in hand on their way to Fairy Tail. Even if they were being chased by the rune knights…

Faster and faster he ran, eager to catch up she tried her best to make sure not to trip or lag too much behind least her arm be torn off in the process. As much as she hated to admit it, it felt so good to be off in a whirlwind journey with Natsu…if it wasn't a dream it would be just like every other journey they went on.

"Natsu, are you living here with Igneel?" She asked curiously, trying to get a better feel of his dreams.

"Of course not, I'm living with you! But we come here all the time; damn your stupid today Luce!" He sniggered in a devilish manner; his head shaking as he dodged a few punches Lucy threw out in front of her in hopes to deck him in the back of his head.

Unable to help her face turning red as a tomato she wondered silently what the hell he dreamed of she couldn't shake the pit in her stomach wondering if this was the kind of thing he dreamed when he made frequent 'sleepovers' at her house without her permission.

Reaching a clearing near the mountains edge with a massive cave, there was a fire pit and a small hut; the chairs which had been left there and a table evident that some kind of entertaining had been held there…which from this new bout of information she assumed was from her and Natsu and their 'visits'.

"Okay hold up! What do you mean your living with me? Since when the hell would I invite you into my house, let alone let you permanently live there?" She huffed, pulling her hand away when they came to a stop in front of the fire pit.

"Geeze Luce, did you bonk your head?" Natsu scratched his own head before continuing. "We started living at your place after I asked you to marry me. Yeesh."

At this point Lucy could feel the steam shooting out of her ears, her robotic arm lifting with creaking like noises to observe her left hand…her left ring finger to be exact.

"KIYYYAAA! WHEN DID THAT GET THERE?" She screeched, her hand trembling as she couldn't tear her eyes away from the golden band adorned with a ruby in the shape of a heart. It was so simple…and simply so Natsu. It honestly surprised her he would be the kind of guy to have picked out something of this magnitude…it must had taken him a lot of thought since she could fathom how much it would kill him to go into somewhere like a jewelry store.

If it wasn't a dream world, anyways.

Gaining an impish look he took a few steps till he was right in front of her, his head tilted down as he stared right into her eyes. Already Lucy's heart pounded at a mile a minute, feeling her own posture cower under the uncharacteristically dominant posture of the dragon slayer.

"I put it there when I made you mine… Right after I had to kick the shit out of Grey for kissing you on a dare. Just kind of…you know, realized I didn't want anyone else to have you." Taking a pensive look he raised his hand to rub the back of his head again; giving Lucy a look for but a moment. Taking his hand he placed it under her chin to elevate it to an appropriate angle before allowing their lips to meet in such a tender gesture.

This of course only made it worse for the celestial mage. Much, much worse.

With her body stiffening to that of a board she both panicked and melted in the moment of Natsu kissing her. While there had been occasions that she pondered the thought, hell, pondered having thirty kids with the crazed pink slayer…never had she thought a moment like this would ever arise.

Even if it was in dream world, where he was obviously free to dream of whatever he liked… he had engaged himself to her, and was here right now, kissing her with those surprisingly soft lips.

What was she to even think of something like that now?

Fairly positive she'd never be able to look at him the same way when she got her body back after experiencing something like this, she drew her lips back as her cheeks seemed on fire the way the red tinged the surface.

"Natsu…I need to tell you something…" Lucy begged, reaching out to grab his vest in her hand as she knew she needed to get it out. The way the dream was going she was for sure going to lose it in the back of her mind.

"Don't worry Luce, I know. I've known for a long time."

"…really?" Eyes wide as she tilted her head a little in surprise, the blonde mage didn't realize he was speaking out of the context she was currently thinking in.

"I may seem dumb, but I knew. I told you that…ever since the Hanami festival when you were sick; I realized how special you were to me and how I couldn't stand to not have you beside me. I realized your feelings when you acted the way you did when I asked you to meet me that night under the Sola tree. You're not very…subtle you know." Smirking like a wild man he let out a series of sniggers under his breath.

"B….b-b-but if you knew…why didn't you..!" Lucy stammered, completely forgetting her very important task at the hand of something so personal.

"Well…I was going to…and then ask you to help me dig with Virgo anyways, but seeing you all dressed up like that; I guess I lost my fire." Blushing just a tad, he knew it wasn't like him to ever feel anything less than confident…but the way she looked that night was something he wasn't expecting at all and made him back down.

"I mean…I know no one thinks I'm capable of it; but I have a heart too."

Like wildfire did Lucy's cheeks burn even brighter, never in the time she'd joined the guild and been with Natsu did she ever really see him act so…well, grown up. Exposing his heart and perhaps his own insecurities caused her own heart to ache painfully; ashamed that she too often thought he had no capability to love…other than his fierce devotion to his nakama.

"Natsu…" She breathed; her voice barely a whisper as she couldn't help that fond look which crossed her face for the man who was her savior, her nakama…and the one who successfully stole her heart.

"What am I saying; I mean, you said yes to be with me forever. That's all I care about." In a sweeping motion the dragon slayer closed the distance between them in both body and lips; drawing the celestial mage into a comforting embrace.

Without thinking Lucy's arms wrapped around his neck as she felt her own body lean against his own, lost in his warmth, and the smell of spice and fire which remained a permanent scent on his clothes. It was a moment of bliss in a sea of harsh times, but moments like that never lasted.

Before Lucy could even ponder what was going on she opened her eyes to see Natsu fading in and out, the same confused look on his face. Looking up to Lucy as the world began to go dark, the celestial mage felt panic rise in her chest before yelling as the dragon slayer vanished from sight.

"Natsu! Don't lose faith in me!"

…and then he was gone. 

* * *

><p>"NATSU! Wake up!"<p>

Waking from such a wonderful dream the dragon slayer rubbed his eyes before stiffening at the sight of Loke shaking him violently; pure rage on his face as off to the side stood Plue, Aries and Taurus.

"Loke…I'm sorry…calm down…" Aries shyly muttered out, wincing as Loke dropped Natsu back onto the bed to which he bolted up.

"Loke! What the hell?" Natsu snapped, looking at the celestial spirits and half expected for Lucy to be there…but then reality began to sink in.

"Where's Lucy! I came through the gate since I couldn't feel her energy; only to find Wendy had her keys! They wouldn't tell me what was going on so you better fess up!" He growled, his eyes glaring daggers at his friend. Although he cared about everyone at Fairy Tail, Natsu included, his rage had become insatiable since Lucy had become his master; and had every intention of making sure she was fine.

Turning his head away in spite, Natsu felt like telling them all to go the hell away, when a very odd thought dawned on him as he looked over to the table; remembering something Lucy told him so long ago.

"Loke…you came out on your own right?"

"Huh?" Loke was taken back, of course he came on his own accord; it wasn't the first time. "Yes, I came with my own spiritual energy."

Turning his head Natsu looked at the other three, each of them looking a little tense. "And what about them?"

"Pluuee!" Said Plue, only to earn a nod from Taurus. "Mooo! We came using Lucy's nice bod-…I mean, her powers, we're not as strong as Loke in that sense but were just as worried."

With eyes going wide he leaped off the bed, giving a victorious and somewhat crazed laugh which set the four celestial spirits into an apprehensive state.

"Natsu, what on earth are you getting at?" Loke was the first to speak out, as Natsu grinned his trademark grin.

"Tell me, when celestial mages die, their spirit contracts can't use their master's powers huh?"

With his glasses falling to the floor from him moving so fast to snatch Natsu up by his collar and slam him against the wall; Loke's body shook at the mere mention of Lucy meeting the same fate as Karen.

"Lucy is NOT dead. All of our contracts are still valid, not one has broken. Tell me Natsu, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"

"I'll tell you…I knew Lucy was still alive! Now come on, I need all of you to come with me a quickly!" Brushing off Loke's hand he ran to Taurus, Aries and Plue. Picking the small shaking spirit up he set him on his head; taking Aries and Taurus' hands he jumped out of the window much to the dismay of all of them and landing on the cobblestone street after making sure the other two landed on their feet as well.

"Hurry! I'll explain on the way there!"

With that, Loke reluctantly followed the pink haired fool dragging his comrades as they made their way to the guild as he filled them in of what had transpired the last week. Unknown to all of them, leaving an exhausted, invisible Lucy back in the apartment sprawled on the bed. 

* * *

><p>"What…is this?" The ghostly mage sneered, looking at his hands as he could feel the force of his powers draining. It wasn't by much; but in the past years that he'd been on the run collecting more and more powers this was one of the first times he'd felt someone try to regain their energy.<p>

Could it have been that celestial wretch?

No, she was much too weak for something of this caliber; her group had done most of the battling once she was stripped of her keys.

If it wasn't her, who could it have been then? 

* * *

><p>"uggnnn…" Lucy groaned, sitting up on her bed to a rather vacant house. Immediately she had a sinking feeling as she turned her head to where Natsu had been sleeping prior and felt her face pale significantly so.<p>

"No…No! Did I just wreak my only chance?" She choked out, her hand covering her mouth as she felt just sick; Nirah said she only had the power to enter one dream…and had she just wasted it selfishly indulging in Natsu's strange dream?

"I couldn't have blown it! I'll…I'll have to keep trying till I can somehow make him realize he needs to go after Blanc! I promised!"

Not only would she be letting down Natsu and Nirah, she would be backing out on her word as a guild member of Fairy Tail!

Leaping out of the bed she knew she had to find Natsu, and if she knew her partner that he would have returned to the guild. Running through the door and down the stairs, she leaped through the outer commons door as she hit the street to which the bright day greeted her. Squinting her eyes for a moment it was quick to adjust to the daylight, as she raced down the pathway; the boats lazily drifting through the canal where she would have expected her two acquaintances to yell at her to be careful…but they couldn't see her. Lucy kept running however, unaware that someone did happen to catch a glimpse of her.

Lifting his sallet from his face Bixlow stood motionless for a moment as his figure eyes wandered along the opposite street on the other side of the river trying to pick up what he'd seen through the slots of his visor.

"What do you see?" Evergreen turned to her fellow team mate, knowing it was very unlike him to suddenly stop and be so focused.

"Do you see that, Evergreen?" Bixlow nodded his head to the other side of the street, and as the fairy of Fairy Tail leaned to look around him she couldn't see anyone on the other side of the street, only the boat carrying the two men.

"The boat?" She questioned, fanning herself with her signature fan.

"No…for a moment, I thought I saw Lucy running…"

"Do you really believe she's alive?" Evergreen scoffed; although she hated to admit it…she was saddened by her passing but she wasn't a fool…people didn't just disappear.

"We will exhaust every option before jumping to one conclusion or another. We have direct orders." Fried turned his head back to glance at his team, both of them returning to a casual pace. "Besides, our job is to find out more about this Blanc character; so lets not waste time so we can get back to jobs if we hit a dead end."

Shrugging his shoulders with an 'alright' muttered under his breath, his babies crying out in repetitive vigor did he lower his visor once more and followed behind Fried and Evergreen. 

* * *

><p>The doors to the great hall slammed open as Natsu had effortlessly kicked it, looking around to see only a few people left in the guild still hanging amongst the tables.<p>

"Where…did everyone go?" Natsu was flabbergasted, expecting to show everyone at once the discovery he knew all along.

"A few had to go on missions; some are running some Intel gathering trips as per request from the master and the rest of us are waiting here to process." Mirajane spoke from behind the counter, knowing who it was before she even turned around. However when she did look towards the Dragon Slayer she nearly dropped another plate she was holding in her hand.

"Is…is that…" She stammered with eyes wide as she couldn't believe what she was seeing. "Lucy's spirits?"

"You bet they are!" Natsu smirked, leading them down the steps to the bar where he took a seat.

"Mirajane.." Loke nodded as he took a seat next to Natsu, feeling a little sick to his stomach after hearing everything that had happened from Natsu on the way over.

"Loke…So is it true? Lucy is still alive?" She felt the sadness which had washed over her from the moment she had to ring the bell begin to lift; that hope that was so contagious when she looked at the bright face of Natsu. Mirajane wondered why she ever, even for a moment doubted the slayer.

"All of our contracts are still valid; they have not been broken by death. It's just….if she is not dead, where could she have gone? I cannot sense her anywhere." Loke ran his hand through his hair in frustration, only looking back when Aries placed a gentle hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

"Cana?" Natsu spoke curiously, having noticed the card mage staring at them in shock, and occasionally looking down at the cards on the table. Taking his leave of the chair as the rest of the group watched him walk over and take a seat on the other side; he looked down to see what she was so focused on.

"The cards…I was looking at them all wrong…" She spoke, her fingers drawing over her lips as she stared at the cards she'd been looking at all morning. She knew the reading was right, the had that intuition, that spark that told her indeed the higher forces were trying to tell her something important.

"I was trying to find out what had happened, not in the context that I should have been looking for what will happen. That's why it wasn't making sense!" She grabbed the stein from the table and took a long swing of the alcohol, what had kept her going all morning.

At this time, the spirits and Mirajane had gathered around the table too, sharing the same confused expression as Natsu.

"I'll explain. I did a reading for Lucy this morning, and it reads…. " She pointed to the first card in the horse shoe spread. "This is the reversed High Priestess, its position tells us past events. In its reversed state, it signals internal conflict, fear, doubt…ignoring one's own feelings and intuition. This may have been what Lucy was feeling prior to the events and does have a tie in how the past effected the future."

She pointed to the card beside it, everyone's eyes following her every move.

"This is the card which represents the present, and can reveal the state of the current situation. This card is The Hermit, which can symbolize self-discovery, often a journey of solitude and faith…"

"That's bullshit! Lucy is part of our team, why would she need to go it alone when she has me and everyone else?" Natsu huffed, glaring down at the cards. Although he didn't really understand of see the point of the cards and all that fate and destiny stuff…he hated to admit the cards were making a little sense. Lucy did seem awfully down on herself before they reached Blanc; Natsu had meant to ask but he had been too fired up over such a big job.

"Sometimes you have to help yourself…especially a mage. Often or not we don't have mentors and such and have to learn things on one's own. Same goes for one's inner self." Loke added in, looking to Natsu before back to the cards. It was disturbing though, if Lucy was having such inner conflict…why could she not have asked for help?

He would have been there in a heartbeat to do anything he could for her.

"Continuing…" Cana coughed, not used to such enthusiasm about her readings.

"The third card represents influences and factors towards the situation…"

"It's death!" Mirajane piped up, only earning a 'no shit' look from Cana before she politely intervened.

"Death doesn't always mean dying or passing. This was my biggest hurdle, since I had been under the impression and thinking she had passed on. However, Death can represent personal transformation, unexpected turn or major change in one's life. Lucy must be going through something big right now in relevance to what happened that day."

As her hand gingerly touched the peak of the pyramid, she allowed her voice to waiver.

"This card represents the obstacles obstructing her path. The reverse chariot strengthens her reading from before of inner conflict and imbalance that she may be torn and feeling overwhelmed, anxious and things are moving out of her control. It's a hard card to have come up; as it similar to overcoming yourself."

"The tower, in the fifth position; the external influences and feelings of the people around situation and how they can affect it. The tower signifies sudden change and upheaval, chaos and uncertainty in the transition. External forces are affecting relationships, and its expressing one's self which can lead to the truth."

As if in unison the group's gaze shifted to Natsu, who seemed to be still stuck staring at that death card. It was Mirajane who sighed first, wondering if it was really crucial for Natsu to know what the cards may have fore told to him…or if it would be best just to well, let fate happen.

"Oh wait! I know that one! That's the lovers, is it not Cana?" Mirajane swooned, letting out impish giggles as she gazed at what happened to be her favorite subject.

"Yes, that's right. In its position as the sixth card it tells us the best course of action that can overcome the obstacles. It has even a higher meaning as the sixth card as The Lovers correlating number is six. Sixes represent peace, partnership, cooperation and self-acceptance. It is the calm after the storm. This, of course, is a process and it is often filled with periods of anxiety and sadness. The card tells us of a crossroad, testing, and strength in unity…" Cana shot Mirajane a look, noting that she was clearly lost to them all in her wild imagination of romances with such a card in play.

She did have to admit though, Natsu was awfully quiet and concentrated that he usually would have ever been.

"And the last one…?" Loke broke the silence, pointing to the card but was confused when he noticed Cana's hand shaking and her gaze falling back behind the crowd towards the door all of a sudden.

She couldn't believe her eyes, although she knew nothing was there, for but a moment she'd seen something remarkable. By the door with a human shape was this pastel blue aura, only having shown for but a moment before it had moved and vanished on her; but there was no mistaking it.

Only once had Cana seen such an aura; even though it was far between when she picked up on the colors of people…there was no mistaking it this time.

"….L….Lucy…"

"Lucy?" Natsu snapped his head up and turned around, confused when he saw nothing and shared the same expression as everyone else. Looking back to Cana he felt desperate for answers, standing up at the table with his hands on the wooden surface.

Natsu had been curious why his dreams had been so different last night, and why of all things she was wearing the same clothes she had been the moment she was dropped from Blanc's grasp. Why she said what she did, why it felt more real and he kept getting small whiffs of her scent even when nothing of hers was around.

He needed answers he'd never have thought he had questions for.

"Cana…I heard what you had to say about that card game, but I need to know one thing. Can people reach you through your dreams?"

"Well…occasionally our dreams have the same level of spiritual connection as the cards like intuition and intervention…I mean, it could be possible but it's not something widely practiced or known!" She urged, wondering where of all things Natsu got an idea like that.

"Hold on, and nobody touch me!" He barked, leaving the table as he headed straight for a pile of steel that Gajeel had horded in a bin for when he got hungry. Taking the thickest beam he could find he held it tight in his hands before looking serious; this had to work. He just had a feeling it would.

Without another moment or hearing the horrified scream of Lucy for him to stop along with the others who also couldn't hear the celestial mage's cry; Natsu brought the beam down on his head with such force it knocked him out cold onto the ground.

Although the rest followed his wish with the utmost confusion and concern for his well being, there was one mage who dropped to her knees beside him; her brown eyes welling with tears.

"Natsu…you idiot." Lucy breathed, knowing it would fall on deaf ears despite she was surrounded by her nakama. 

* * *

><p>Since I am not a tarot reader or half of the time know what I am talking about, please excuse any errors in that reading. I just wanted it to play a more prominent roll in the story and didn't quite realize how much I would have to lay out first to have Cana pull of a reading which would make sense in the story.<p>

Till next time and Happy Easter everyone!


	7. Echo

**Vanished **

Chapter 7 - Echo

Its been a little while but happy long weekend to those who have one!  
>Big thanks to all who fave and review! Keep them coming, I love to hear what you all have to think : )<p>

* * *

><p>"Damnit you stupid flame head!" The celestial mage felt as if in her seething anger she sounded exactly like Grey, her fists balled up in her lap as she looked over his peaceful knocked cold body. She knew he was waiting for her, for some sign to know that she was still here. Yet how could she do it? She used up that chance, that valuable bit of info that could have saved her and everyone else under the control of Blanc…she wasn't about to give up; but he didn't have to be so reckless when she didn't even have a plan!<p>

"That's not your style though…" Lucy spoke to herself, even surrounded by her nakama she knew they couldn't see her…not even Cana who did look right at her and probably felt something. Yet even as she tilted her head to look at the card mage, her focus was on Natsu anyways. Lucy could tell it was taking everything in Mirajane's powers not to run and try and tend to the dragon slayer despite his firm warning to his friends.

Friends…She was a little shocked to have seen her spirits here; and it ached in her heart that she had no way to let them know she was alright. It did puzzle her though that Taurus, Plue and Aries were all out; the power they were draining being out had no effect on her. So how were they all able to come out at once where only one could usually sneak out without her realizing it unless it was Loke.

"Maybe...I can pull that same kind of power…" The blonde mage pondered, looking back worriedly to Natsu as he still slept soundly; wondering…was it possible?

She was going to get nowhere just sitting around as that determined look crossed her face, hand tenderly reaching out slowly as if it was going to hurt him to touch his forehead and held her breath with her one finger inching closer until…

…nothing.

This time she closed her eyes and put her whole palm over his forehead even though she couldn't feel the contact; focusing all her might and desire to make some kind of connection. Some way to enter his dream like she had done before and warn him of everything, to keep her promise and to get back to the way things were.

"I'm not going to give up!" She hissed, her eyes closed tight and her jaw clenching, realizing it wasn't going to work...she had to do something. Anything!

Raising her hand up without further thought on what she was doing she went to slam it down in frustration; the flat hand swiftly falling and before she could stop herself made a slap noise as she contacted with his forehead and felt the sting. With her eyes snapping open to look at her hand, in the next moment she was once more met with the vast darkness as it settled around her.

* * *

><p>He'd been wandering, searching frantically with bated breath as he raced through the darkness; his feet able to touch a solid surface but all he could see was black. It was surreal to Natsu, never before had he been able to see….but as if he was running nowhere fast in a void of some sorts.<p>

"Luce!" He bellowed, slowing his pace as he turned his body to try to see something…anything to let him know where he was.

"Luce where are you!" But all he could hear was the echo of his own voice drift into silence.

Dark, vast nothingness.

_She's not coming... _He thought, not usually one for pessimism, but perhaps he was a little hasty on his decision. However, Natsu also found it strange he could remember the reason why he was suddenly 'dreaming' but also awake. He remembered once asking Igneel about dreams, and remembered the wise words of his father.

_'Dragons don't dream, my son. Dragons continue their thoughts while asleep, and spend the unconscious hours reflecting on what was, or planning what will be. Although they can be strange, dreams are nothing more but portals into what our hearts desire, and with training you can act within them to make use of every hour.'_

Although he didn't really care nor see the point in what Igneel had told him; it was strange these things always found a way to bite him in the ass when he should have been listening then.

"I wasn't seeing things…I know she's here." He confirmed, looking around once more fully prepared to see nothing.

...but he saw something instead.

His chest tightened uncomfortable as his body began to move before his mouth; breaking out into a run towards the only other thing of color in this dark world.

"Luce! Luce over here!" Natsu yelled out, but Luce didn't seem to hear him as she was looking around worriedly but not in his direction. Not to mention no matter how fast he ran he wasn't getting any closer to her.

"LUCE!" He roared out, un-phased by this sudden hindrance as he was going to reach her. Natsu had promised he was going to bring her back and something as trivial as this wasn't going to stop him. "LUCE I'M RIGHT HERE!" He pushed his legs harder than he had since running to the hospital to catch up with Lucy and Happy, he could feel the wind rip against his face as he sprinted but she still was as far away as when he started.

That is her body jolted in recognition and she turned to look right at him; her eyes sharpening as she could finally see him.

"Natsu?" Lucy felt her breath hitch in her throat; until it was like the bubble of time he'd been in popped and suddenly he flew forward at the speed he was going and collided with the celestial mage with a yelp from both of them as they crashed into the solid surface at their feet.

"Luce! You can see me?" Once the shock had worn off he moved his hands to the ground and lifted his head to look down at Lucy who groaned in pain with a sour expression on.

"I can feel you too, and you're not light!" The blonde mage huffed, but was relieved when he quickly scrambled off her and sat beside her to allow her to get up.

"I knew you would come…" Natsu grinned in glee, relieved that his plan had work and that vicious headache awaiting him later wasn't for nothing.

"You Idiot!" Lucy snapped as she sat up, glaring at the pink haired man beside her which earned her a confused look. "Don't go doing that, you're going to get hurt or worse kill yourself pulling something like that! I know you're tough…one of the strongest people I know…but think about your limitations and the people who worry sick for you!"

"Luce…I'm sorry…" The dragon slayer sincerely felt bad, it wasn't often that he had to worry about himself…and no one had really ever called him out on his risky decisions other than Happy but the exceed never really questioned him.

At his solemn expression Lucy felt herself sigh, immediately regretting her little snapping at him; she knew that Natsu would go to the ends of the earth and beyond for any of his nakama…it was simply who he was.

"I'm sorry Natsu…it scared me is all." Lucy admitted, before looking at him a little more skeptically. "Yet how is it you knew I was coming?" It didn't look like before when he was dreaming, it was almost as if he'd just been waiting in his subconscious. She knew magic changed a lot of things about people's lives…but the ability he was showing now was something completely new to her.

"I'm not sure…" He began, scratching his head. "Igneel once told me that Dragons don't dream and it's simply a continuation of their thoughts while their body sleeps even though they're awake…I wasn't really paying attention." Although he did get the jest of it, Natsu decided to leave just a little bit out of what he knew further. "What's happened Luce? Why can I only see you here?"

At the blunt question Lucy knew she had to spill it, all of it. She couldn't risk that she may not have had another chance and with the way the dream was going she had a good feeling he was going to remember fully when he was awake. "You were right, Natsu. I'm not dead…but I might as well be."

"I learned more of Blanc after I woke up after we went to the sakura tree; I met up with another person who had taken that job…who was a ghost like me. Her name is Nirah, and she told me he uses black curse magic."

"Like that flute guy!" Natsu snapped, remembering the danger that came from him and even those...other guys. Man his memory wasn't great, but he still pondered for a moment as not a single name came to mind.

"Somewhat." Lucy answered, "He has…how can I put it…powers similar to Elfman and Lisanna except he can transform other people. That's why no one can see me; he made me into a ghost. His body and his spell is just like a Lacrima; he can absorb people similar to the tower of heaven and holds it until he is destroyed leaving my spirit outside my body." She looked closely to Natsu to see if he was following; and it looked like she was doing a good job at making it simple.

"So…you're a ghost?" He gave her a funny skeptical look, to which she pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration.

"Somewhat…I'm not dead though. You just can't see me other than here."

"Well…what do we do then? How can I break this?" Natsu put on his serious face as he crossed his arms over his chest, already feeling the need to pound that Blanc's face in tenfold with the news he'd just received.

"That's where it…gets tricky. Nirah said the only way to reverse this for me and everyone he's cursed…is he has to die. Otherwise he'll never release everyone…" She looked down to her lap, knowing the feeling of dread that overcame her when she heard it. How could anyone kill…the guild wasn't like that and every person they'd been up against they'd been able to defeat without resorting to it.

Yet what if it was the only way? Could she even say she agreed with the aspect even to get her life back?

"I'll find a way…" Natsu seethed, his fists balled up even as he tried to keep calm with his arms over his chest. "I'll find a way to get you and everyone back to normal; without killing him. There has to be one…and I'll find it Luce…I promise."

Looking up, it was clear to Lucy that the man before her was unsure, she could see it in his face as he too wondered what possible other way could there be? Reaching out her hand she set it on his knee as he sat, smiling as she tried not to let the tears welling up in her eyes spill down her cheek. "I know, Natsu. You've never let me down before…so I trust you – no matter how long it may take I'll be here. We're a team right?"

"Always…" Natsu smirked, his own hand relaxing to place on hers to grip lightly. He was all fired up now, this was exactly the confirmation he needed; guild or not he would bring her back. "Is this the only way I can see you?"

"As far as I know, yes. Don't go getting strange ideas to knock yourself out though. I'm still at your side, even if it doesn't look like it; so don't worry about me alright?" Lucy couldn't help her smile, the hope rejuvenating in her very soul now that they were on the same page.

Nodding his head in that moment, he felt a little impish as he grabbed her other hand; startling the celestial mage as her eyes were on him, questioning, curious. To this was his simple answer, wondering for a brief moment if she'd realize the significance. "I won't lose faith in you, Luce."

Unable to hold it, the single tear rolled out of her cheek as she gasped; the image of Natsu fading as he looked at his own body in panic. "I told them not to wake me!" He growled, holding tighter onto Lucy's hands as he gave her a sad look, only receiving a smile in return as she tried to put on a brave face...although she didn't want the moment to end he had to wake up sooner or later.

"It's okay Natsu…remember," Lucy gave his hand a squeeze, before she let him go as he faded; "I'm right by your side; always."

Then he was gone, and she was left in her solitude.

* * *

><p>"Lisanna! He said not to wake him!" Levy urged, trying to pull the takeover mage off of the dragon slayer to little avail as she was holding on too tightly to Natsu.<p>

"Let go Levy! I don't care, he's not well…he needs to stop this nonsense!" She snapped, sending a stern look towards the blue haired mage before feeling movement under her hands in which the entire occupancy of the room looked towards Natsu who was awake and looked in a foul mood.

"Natsu!" The girls chimed in sync, Levy letting go of Lisanna and moving to the other side of the bed.

"Natsu…are you alright?" Lisanna let go of his shirt as he sat up and rubbed his head, the skin on the top of his head feeling rather tender but no headache.

"Yeah…I wish I wasn't awoken like I had asked." He spoke out quietly, having a good idea who had been the one to wake him but he couldn't yell his frustration…his nakama was only looking out for him. When he looked around he could see Elfman and Grey standing side by side just to his left, Wendy, Charle and Happy sitting right by the window to his right. He realized it was morning once again, and he must have been knocked out for the rest of the day and night. Folding his hands in his lap as he realized he'd been taken to the infirmary, he felt the shadows cover his eyes as he closed them in thought with his head bowed…what could he do? The weight on his shoulders felt heavy and made his heart ache at such a task before him. What if he couldn't figure out a way…would he be able to take someone's life to safe Lucy if it dwindled down to that only option? Natsu didn't want to think like it, but he couldn't deny it was crossing his mind.

"Well? Did it work?" All eyes but Natsu's turned to the voice of none other than Cana, who spoke what was on everyone's mind once they had been filled in.

Hesitating for a moment, he turned his head up to smile in a relieved manner before he spoke out softly. "Yeah. Luce is okay."

"What!" Levy gasped, not quite having understood the little explanation from before. "You saw Lucy?"

"Yeah…she's alive and fine. She told me she's under a curse from Blanc…something about stealing her body in a lacrima or something...but she isn't dead. She isn't the only one either, the others who 'died' are also just spirits until someone stops him." He clenched his fists again, the silence of the room almost making him irritated. There wasn't time to just sit and wonder…it was a time for action! What more did they need other than they needed to go kick this guys ass!

"We don't even know where he is now." Grey spoke up, clearly as angry as Natsu but had a little more common sense than to rush into things. "How will we even know where to start, the time between the last two jobs was over a year ago when he was last located!"

"A man wouldn't keep running, Man!" Elfman called out in only the style he was capable of with fists balled.

"Even though some of our guild members are out trying to look and gather info…it could be a long time till we can find someone who knows or has seen them." Lisanna spoke, although she was worried, it was a thought that was on everyone's mind.

Natsu however looked up and to the door, having caught a faint whiff of Lucy's scent and it humbled him for a moment that she was true on her word and around even though he couldn't see or feel her. Yet he could feel in his own heart the ache of what it would have been like to hear such a dismal bunch of jerks spouting off how difficult it would be. How she would have to stay like that for such a long time…

"Then I'm going to do something about it!" Natsu ripped off the covers and started to storm out of the infirmary. "Luce! Come on!" He yelled, earning a confused look from everyone else but they followed with Happy flying to land on his head. "Natsu…are you…" The blue feline spoke up, able to read his best friend's mind like a book. To this the salamander smirked wildly, simply responding with a crazed snicker.

Many of the guild's members had returned, minus Laxus and his team along with a few others who had gone to farther reaches to gather some Intel from sources as they had gathered quietly in the guild hall. However all eyes were on the group as they came down the stairs and Natsu stormed up to the bar where Mirajane stood watching curiously. Without another moment he slammed his fist hard on the counter with a bang echoing through the hall as it went deadly silent, the only one to speak up being Grey.

"Natsu! What the hell flame head!" He snapped, but Natsu ignored him.

"Mirajane! I need a favor." He urged, earning a look from the she-devil.

"Natsu? What is it?" She asked, leaning up against the bar to listen.

"I want to make a request." He began, feeling the fire in his belly burning out of control. This had to work, he knew it. "I want it posted in every guild across the land, two million jewels for anyone who is able to bring in that asshole Blanc alive back to fairy tail, or a portion for anyone who can lead me to him. I want the world to be on his ass and bring him down!" He snapped, the desperation and passion laced in every word; earning a startled look from Mirajane.

"Natsu…" Mirajane began, that was simply brilliant.

"Make it three million!" Grey shouted, having both stripped from his shirt and pants and dropped a sack of gold on the counter. Natsu looked over in surprise, but grinned from the understanding look from his teammate.

"I want her back just as much, flame breath." He grinned, nodding his head.

"I'll up it to four!" Levy yelled out, before the entire guild began to erupt and pitching in; 10…80…200 million and rising.

"Hold it!" Came a booming voice which caused the entire guild to shut their mouth immediately, all looking up to the second tier balcony which stood their master. "You're all idiots!" He bellowed, looking straight at Natsu. "Do you want others to suffer the same fate as Lucy? You haven't thought this through at all!"

"But Gramps! We can't do it alone…Lucy is our nakama, she needs us and I'm not willing to let her down!" He snapped back, holding his fist out. "I'm not going to give up!"

"Who said I was telling you no?" The old man grinned, shaking his head. "You're dumb and you don't listen. The reason I'm telling you is that if you want attention you need to think it through, make it something no one can resist and everyone can go…if we raise the appeal entire guilds will hunt for this man; in which if he's that dangerous there will be safety for those mages in numbers. We'll use the left over from the renovation…from that last total will raise us to one billion jewels."

Murmurs of such a grand total echoed around the great hall as Master Makarov jumped down from the ledge onto the counter; grinning as Natsu looked over delighted at the turn of events.

"We are Fairy tail guild! We'll make history for such a request and show the world we will not tolerate anyone putting harm to any of our nakama! The echo of our roars will reach this man who dare attack our own and everyone else in Fiore!" The master yelled as the entire guild hall erupted in shouts and cheers; Mirajane and Levy already making up the request as everyone pooled around the bar to pitch their donation in, Natsu standing off to the side from the commotion as his expression softened as he spoke only loud enough for someone to hear.

"See Lucy…We're not going to give up. None of us are. We'll all go to the ends of the earth for you." Natsu smiled and put his hands on his hips, although not able to see her; he had a good idea on how she would be right now. Happy smiled from atop his head, figuring out what Natsu was doing as he nodded his head as well.

"We'll get you back Luce, then we can all go fishing again!"

"N-Natsu…Everyone…" Lucy choked out, having been standing beside Natsu the entire time as the tears fell freely from her face…almost unable to get out her words as she covered her mouth with her hands and sobbed with her head held high as she was told so long ago. "Thank you…T-hank you all…"


	8. Here with Me

**Vanished**

Chapter 8 – Here with me

Another big warm thanks to all who reviewed and favorite the story since I last posted! Your responses warm my heart and really inspire me to give more to my story. The mass of interest was something I didn't see coming and I am honored and humbled you all like it so much.

So again THANK YOU! Please enjoy this next chapter.

**Disclaimer:**I own nothing about Fairy Tail! However, the characters Blanc, Rehgin, Sethin, Sefrin, Zer, Doruko and Hanzen belong to me. Chaos Syndicate guild is also my creation ;)

* * *

><p>A few weeks had passed since the grand request had taken the magic world by storm, it was the talk of every tavern, every guild and even through the distant grape vines of neighboring countries. Both registered and dark guilds were alive with the prospect of such a large sum of cash, and for the first time, entire Guild's closed their doors while they took to the land to search for one notorious man.<p>

One man, who also was aware of the bounty on his capture couldn't have been happier.

It was dark, nearly midnight as the man cloaked in white held a paper he'd gotten from the side of the road; dropped in someone's hurry for any kind of information on his whereabouts.

Somewhere north of the guild Blue Pegasus along Fiore's northern sea boarder did he make temporary camp, lingering in the lowlands of the nearby mountain range and occasionally gathering supplies from a few lowlife bush-men who would do anything for a few gold.

"Pathetic…" Blanc seethed, his pupil-less white eyes staring at the paper as a smirk stretched across his lips. "They haven't seemed to realize yet."

No, they did not. How would the world react if they knew this was something of a godsend, answering his own hardships as mages of all calibers and trades were flocking to him for some mere petty cash? That it saved him the time and effort of hunting down all these wizards himself which could have taken years. Yet…how fortunate was he to run into that rag tag group of wizards from Fairy Tail.

From a source he'd found out they'd accepted the request, and set himself up in that run down castle to make it easier for the team to find him. He'd heard that they had a celestial mage in their ranks, one even as infamous as Layla Heartfilia; her very own daughter Lucy. He hadn't seen a celestial wizard yet and was enthralled at the opportunity to add one to his collection; unfortunate that no one else in the group had any powers worthwhile that he didn't already have.

Well…aside from that Dragon slayer. Although he had a dragon slayer in his possession already, dragons were a class of their own entirely. You couldn't just have one and be covered; each had their own element and although it wasn't crucial to his goal…they certainly made it easier to collect other vital keys.

Yet gaining the celestial mage was only the beginning, now her guild had sent out a request for his capture, most likely in hopes to get her body and powers back. The luck was even more than that, with that one wizard stolen he now had the opportunity to gain every last pawn he needed in order to complete his plan. It was almost scary how close he actually was.

"With the amount of wizards throwing themselves at my very feet, it won't be long at all till its complete, and I will finally be able to accomplish what those fools before me failed to figure out." Blanc laughed manically, his hand crushing the paper with his description and a very realistic drawing of him before dropping it to the ground. He began to walk, in no rush as he knew it wouldn't be long before another group of wizards would come along his location; and as long as he avoided groups of guild sized numbers, he could continue this for ages.

"I'll show all those fools the real power of the One Magic."

* * *

><p>"It's been weeks!" Natsu groaned loudly, sitting beside Lucy's seat as he left it vacant…seeing as he hoped she was still following him everywhere. "Why haven't we heard anything yet from anyone? Did that asshole leave the country!"<p>

"Shut up!" Grey snapped, ready to toss his ale at the annoying fire breather. "You've been whining and complaining ever since day one! The man is hard to find, so have some damned patience!"

"What did you say to me? Say that to my face if you got something to say!" Natsu growled, standing up and raising his fist to Grey who in turn stormed over and butted heads with his opposing element team mate.

"How about you make me flame-tard!" The ice mage snapped, not noticing a certain water mage watching from behind the pillar with a dreamy expression.

"Grey-sama is so passionate! If only that passion was toward Juvia…" She breathed, her grip on the wooden pillar splintering the wood.

"I think I will, it's been a while since I gave you a beat down Ice-ass!" Natsu sneered, the pair ready to throw punches when the both of them suddenly were bowled down by a table which was followed by a very irate Erza.

"Both of you CUT IT OUT!" She roared, earning a certain degree of silence in the guild's hall. "We're all impatient for any news. Yet unless we're out there looking I don't want to hear another complaint from anyone!" Erza took a breath as she sighed, looking back over to the stool for a moment. "If anyone has that right, it's Lucy. I can't imagine how hard it's been."

Sliding out from under the table and rubbing his now bare back, Grey groaned for a moment as he too glanced to the empty stool before looking over to Natsu as he sat up while sitting on the ground.

"How has she been?" He asked, not liking the look Natsu gave as he found his own eyes searching for her at the bar.

"I don't know…She hasn't contacted me in weeks. I hate to say it, but it's hard to know when she's here or not when I can't speak with her." Natsu feared she felt forgotten in the wake of no news, no location to where that asshole was. He had half a mind to run out there into the wilds till he found Blanc, but was told many times by Levy it would be best to stay central with the ability to get anywhere quickly rather than be stuck very far away from his location.

"You mean…nothing at all?" Grey crouched down to look at Natsu, followed by Erza as the pink haired man nodded slowly. "She said I shouldn't try and knock myself out again, it sounded like last time she was having a hard time getting in touch with me. I don't get how it works and she didn't talk about it when we last spoke….but she was clear that she'd be at my side. I just have to trust in that."

"But what if something happened…we'd never know." Grey piped up, his patience also slowly wearing paper thin but he kept it under control. "I know its hard to wait…but I don't think this should. We need to make sure she's alright. I'd be happy to knock you out…" Grey smirked, snickering as Natsu shot him a glare.

"In _your _dreams, princess." He sneered, only to gulp a moment later when Erza loomed over them with a disapproving stance.

"I will warn you both one last time –" But she was cut off as the doors of the guild busted open and there stood Jet and Droy.

"They found him! Chaos Syndicate found Blanc!"

* * *

><p>It was true that Lucy had promised she'd be by his side, but after two weeks of following Natsu around as he moped and got impatiently itchy for a fight she'd had enough of her 24 hour 'haunting' by his side. So on occasion she would slip away and wander, just to collect her thoughts over what had happened the past while.<p>

Walking along the ledge of the walkway as she usually did despite no one could see her, she paused in front of her apartment as she looked up to the window; the sunset of the canal lighting up all the windows as the light reflected off the water. She had been amazed at how mature Natsu had been otherwise in the past few weeks, taking it on himself to pay for her apartment while she was unable to take jobs. She hadn't realized how much he had saved up even though she just assumed with the state of his apartment and he always complaining to be broke that he was irresponsible with money as well. But he had enough saving to keep her place under her possession for a few more months anyways. Yet with what he spent on the reward for Blanc…it blew her away. It still caused her to feel light headed and her heart ready to burst when she thought back to that day at the guild…all her friends…her nakama doing such a thing for her.

Lucy was sure she would never be able to repay their kindness…all of them.

"Natsu…" She breathed, her hand reaching up to place over her heart as her thoughts drifted towards the fire mage. His sensitivity about the entire issue surprised her, the way he would purposely leave a chair open; talk out in the open despite the looks he often got from others thinking he was crazy. The way he waited every night in her apartment for a chance to talk to her…but truth was she couldn't enter his subconscious. After using the lasts of her reserve she was left with no magical ability and was unable to draw anymore from Blanc to contact Natsu.

Yet despite the last few days she'd been faithful on her word…but there was only so long till she needed a little time away since he spent his waking moments at the guild. The fresh air did her nicely, and the peaceful sounds of the river ways calmed her racing heart.

He had really been her rock through the ordeal, and there was no doubt in her mind that now that he was on the same understanding as she was he wouldn't quit looking for a way to bring her and everyone else back. The more she thought about it, the more her heart began to flutter as her cheeks stained in a pink hue, her free hand reaching up to brush her stray hair behind her ear.

_It would be foolish to think this hasn't changed him too. _Lucy thought, it wasn't just her affected, after all. She may have been the one who vanished, but the spot she left behind on Natsu was as clear as day. _Although we've been down this road before…it's a little different this time. It felt a little silly the last time my heart raced this fast for him, but now…seeing him try so hard and that dream...I don't want to sound like a hopeless romantic but…_

It was there, even though she wouldn't admit it.

Something told her she wasn't just imagining it this time.

As the night slowly began to settle as she stood in her thoughts, it wasn't until the streetlamps came on and she was aware she should head inside. Walking across the street and through the door with ghostly ease, she made her way up the stairs and through the door of her own apartment. What she saw made her lips draw into a warm smile as Natsu had passed out curled in her bed as he had every night since she had vanished, was this not a sign either? Although one could say he was lonely, Happy had gone with Wendy, Charle, Levy, Gajeel and Pantherlily on a quest across two countries to a old friend of Master's who said he may have a potion which could give Lucy a physical body for the time being till Blanc was caught. It would be a week or two before they made it back and even so…if it would work.

"Maybe I am a hopeless romantic, but at least I'm only hopeless when it comes to you." Lucy sighed, watching him sleep for a moment before she noticed a note on the paper scribbled in nearly illegible writing – figuring it must be Natsu.

She was sure Happy had better writing even with his paws.

_**Luce,**_

_**Please try and talk to me, I have news you need to hear face to face…well…you get the idea.**_

_**Natsu**_

Looking back to the bed once she'd finished the small note, she let her brows knit into a frown. How was she supposed to? She'd been trying every night since the last time…although secretly to find out more about that comment he'd made just before he woke up – the one she yelled at him the first time she entered his dreams. It shouldn't have been bugging her as much as it did…but hell, she was nosy and this was a matter of the heart!

Walking over to the bed slowly she sat down on top, aware that she made no imprint but none the less was careful about getting onto her dearly missed mattress.

"I don't know if I can do this, Natsu…but I'm going to keep trying." She spoke quietly, reaching out her hand and touching his forehead without any actual contact. Closing her eyes she focused hard, trying to summon any kind of magic from her own soul and heart in order to speak to him.

* * *

><p>"Load him in the cart." Rehgin ordered, his guild mates snickering as they tossed the man tied in magical restraints into the back of a caged cart; pulled by a team of two horses both holding riders as the pair of snake like brothers hissed in delight.<p>

"Weeeee got hiiimmmmmm…" Sethin smirked, looking over to his identical twin on the fellow steed.

"The reeewwaaarrdddd issssss as gooodddd as oouuurrrsss" Sefrin grinned a toothy grin, looking to their team leader, Rehgin.

"Yes, we did. Now we best make haste to Fairy Tail…capturing this guy seemed too easy with the way they made him sound and the reward on his head." The man frowned, his red eyes never moving from Blanc as he had a weird feeling. The man made little fuss, only three of his team mates had used their magic to take him down and restrain him. Although he wasn't complaining as that reward would be wonderful for their guild…  
>It was like he was waiting for something.<p>

"Just to make sure…" Interrupted Doruko, a tall lanky man who's cloak hood covered his face at all times walked forward, reaching his hand in and touching against Blanc's forehead as a red light appeared and Blanc flopped back and appeared to have been put to sleep.

"You disabled his ability to use magic, didn't you?" Rehgin looked over, his burgundy spiked hair tousling in the breeze as he noticed the tall mage nod slowly before making his way back to the front of the group. It was getting later as the sun was just setting, so he motioned his group to move; Doruko in the lead to navigate them to Fairy Tail, Hanzen using his telepathy to send an updated message to the guild to contact Fairy Tail on their immediate depart to their location while walking on the side opposite of Zer…a small but feisty looking female dressed in fighters garb with bandages wrapped fully up her arms and legs. Behind the cart Rehgin watched it with the utmost concentration, knowing behind that closed door was none other than their billion jewel prize.

Yet as the group began to move, it wasn't until he was sure that no one was watching that he opened his eyes again, smirking deviously as waited.

Patience was key, after all.

* * *

><p>There was a moment of concentration for Lucy when she felt the small fire begin to burn in her soul once again, yet when she tried to open her eyes in surprise that she could once again feel magic in her body her world went dark…only to be awoken a moment later with the world a little fuzzy and oddly hot.<p>

Sitting up on the bed she looked around, finding herself back in her room and boy was it like a sauna. She came to realize it must have been Natsu beside her…who if she didn't realize this was a dream world would have ignited her bed spread on fire from his radiating body heat.

However Lucy couldn't be mad, for once again she had the chance to talk to him again now that she'd entered his subconscious. Reaching over she shook his shoulder, smiling as she was eager to hear the news he had for her as well.

"Natsu…I'm here!" She spoke up, shaking a little harder. "Hell, I can't believe you're dreaming of yourself sleeping…" Seriously, he was something else.

Waking up from his daze as his body was shaken, he looked up and suddenly felt that lively grin plaster on his face. "Luce!" Natsu beamed, sitting up quickly and without much thought he pulled her into a tight hug, nearly taking the breath right from her.

"Shit Natsu! I can't b-breath!" Luce groaned, relieved when he let go and once more she noticed his cheeks become a little redder.

_Is he…blushing? How many times have we had contact and nothing…I mean, last time he was only blushing because he was in glee about his secret discovery…_

"It's good to see you Luce. What took you so long to get in contact with me?" He asked outright, remembering from last time he may not have a lot of time if someone came into Lucy's apartment and woke him up.

"I tried Natsu…I really did." Lucy looked down at her lap as she sat on the bed with him. It made her a little nervous but she had to keep reminding herself it was just a dream and how many times did she wake up to find him sleeping next to her anyways? "I wasn't able to draw any power from Blanc and otherwise I can't get in touch with you like this. I'm not sure what happened this time but it worked."

"That's good…" Natsu nodded, before it clicked on him to remember why he'd written that note in the first place. "Oh! Hey I have great news!"

Lucy lit up in curiosity remembering as well the note which made her try even harder this time as well. "What is it? Is it about Blanc?"

"You bet!" He smirked, his happiness contagious as he gave her a thumbs up. "A guild caught him! They're bringing him to Fairy Tail right now and then master is going to take care of him!" He smirked deviously, knowing he was going to get in a few punches any way he could for what he did to Lucy.

"No way! Natsu!" Lucy let out a light scream of delight, without any though she flung herself at her partner as they both tumbled back into the bed with Natsu making a 'gack!' kind of grunt as he was impacted and pinned. Hugging him tight she found her head resting against his chest as she felt as if she was going to explode in relief and happiness.

She was going to get her life back…and it was all thanks to him.

"Natsu…I can't ever thank you enough…I'm going to get my life back! I'm going to-…" Lucy cut herself off as she stopped, listening for a moment as her head was still against his chest and she could hear the near erratic beating of his heart in his chest. Slowly looking up to him his cheeks immediately flushed as Natsu could feel as if they were on fire.

_Shit… _Natsu thought, looking away as he couldn't bear to see her expression.

"N…Natsu…You're…feeling okay right?" Maybe he was sick…or well, his body was sick and so it was affecting his dreams.

That could happen right?

"I'm fine." He answered simply and tried to get up, but when Lucy scrambled to try and get up she felt herself swallow hard when she was suddenly inches away face to face with Natsu; her arms feeling weak as she held her torso up while he'd sat up.

"You feel pretty warm…" Lucy spoke quietly, her own heart beating against her chest again to match the pace she'd heard his in.

_Why can't I move? It's like my body isn't letting me. Well…this ghost body anyways. Have I been affected by his dreams to make me stay? Is this really something Natsu would dream about?_

That thought suddenly made something click in her head as she had to stop herself from letting her expression drop.

He was a guy, and had dreamed they had married before. This wasn't exactly an impossible thing. When the moments stretched on without a word said, Lucy took the notion being she'd crossed the line.

"Natsu I'm sor-" Lucy had begun, only to be cut off by his lips pressing against her own to silence her. In that moment her eyes shot wide, her body tensing as she slowly began to realize what was transpiring.

They were on her bed.

It was night.

She was going to come back, and would probably not be able to see him again till they had Blanc in their possession.

Furthermore, Natsu Dragneel had successfully stolen her first kiss…and even for being in a dream, she felt it still counted since they were both conscious of what they were doing.

Perhaps it was the comfort that this wasn't in a way real, that Lucy's confidence was a little out of the ordinary. Natsu had been her saviour through all of this, and while she knew he wasn't expecting anything, and most certainly nothing like this…the experience had shown her just how much she cared for the beast of a dragon slayer…and above anything else…she was lonely.

She wanted the love and attention only Natsu was able to offer her at this moment in time.

Breaking off from the kiss Natsu fell back against the bed, his face redder than before as he raised one arm behind his head, nodding his head as if he'd been thinking before answering. "Don't be sorry, Luce. Really though, I'm okay. I'm just…relieved you'll be coming back."

"That's bullshit." Lucy spoke, surprising even Natsu as he looked up with eyes of disbelief. Since when was she so bold and serious?

"It may be just a silly little dream…but don't tell me after that…it wasn't something more?" Oh high heavens, she would have died if she'd said it any time but now. Who wouldn't have confidence to pry when you were straddling your partner, savior and the one who wormed their way into your heart before you even knew it?

"L-lucy…" Natsu stammered, the gears not clicking fast enough as he looked to her almost angry face.

What had he done to make her so pissed? He'd only gone and done what his body told him was right, and his brain just agreed. Did she not want to be kissed…or was it she was asking about before as well.

"Something more?" He asked, sincerely confused to which Lucy sighed and looked down at him with saddened chocolate orbs.

"Yes something more…something like this." Boldly she moved her hands to either side of his shoulders and leaned down as her hair pooled around their heads as she bravely met her lips back with his; her heart engaged to explode at any given moment she noted absently.

It was his turn to be in shock, although he was one for acting from instinct…this wasn't the same. She was purposely kissing him, purposely exposing her heart and from what he gathered…her feelings. Honestly, it had taken some time for him to sincerely be attracted to Lucy…and not the simple she had a nice body kind of attraction. In his defense, he'd never been attracted to anyone this way before and so the learning curve had been and still was a problem for him.

He'd first accepted her for who she was. From where they first met in Hargeon and he'd taken her back to Fairy Tail and declared her his partner.

He'd then began to care for her as Nakama, for the numerous times he was willing to risk his life for her like he did for those he'd known and cared for since childhood. It wasn't long till she'd become his best friend, his most treasured Nakama.

Then, his body began to react on its own. The looks he gave her, the game of being an idiot to everyone's notions he was too dense to realize attraction or girls that way. Natsu couldn't understand why he'd feel this way for someone he deemed best friend status, and it was hard to picture her as anything else.

Yet now…as he went to hell and back in order to have her in his life once more; he knew there wasn't a life he wanted to live if Lucy wasn't in it.

If this was what she wanted, and he knew somewhere amidst the chaos of his mind he did too….but if it permanently gave her a reason to never ever leave…he'd show her.

He would make her his.

Lucy made a motion to part from the kiss, inwardly fearing from his lack of immediate response she was in the wrong about everything; but before her lips could get more than a few centimeters away his hand shot up and into her hair to pull her head back down against his to steal a kiss from her lips. Natsu's free hand resting on her lower back to pull her down against him so her arms wouldn't shake any more from the stamina needed to hold her up.

This made Lucy gasp lightly against such a strong and passionate kiss, and although she was sure her heart had indeed burst in her chest from such a bold and dare she say it, charming gesture.

With neither willing to lose the battle for air, it wasn't long before the pair was curled up in an embrace; Lucy the one to break the kiss as her face was as red as a tomato from both oxygen deficiency and the school girl giddiness she had gotten her first kiss…with none other than the one who'd stolen her heart to boot. While still lying on top of him she looked down, trying to find the words as she could see the fire in his eyes tell all his lips couldn't say aloud.

She wasn't wrong…the fire that burned in her own heart for him was in his own for her.

"You know…w…we'll n-never be able to go back…after this." She reasoned, if they stopped now, the recovery could still be done. While she wanted him to say he meant it, she wasn't going to take the low road. Natsu was her best friend, and she wanted him to be fully sure and in understanding because he did mean the world to her. Maybe he was mistaken about his feelings? If she allowed her heart to truly fall…it would be awkward if the outcome was back to their friendship.

Shaking his head with a grumble, Natsu grabbed her shoulder with a hand before in a swift and rather skillful motion rolled her over so he was on top; earning a small squeak of surprise from Lucy. Looking down at her he felt his expression soften, before he have her a tender version of his signature grin; glad to see the relief wash over her face.

"I know. I'm not that stupid Luce…" Natsu said, before reaching his hand to brush some of that unruly hair away from her face. It may have just been in his subconscious, but he would be damned if she thought for a moment that he didn't mean it. "You said you trusted me…so trust in me now in what I'm telling you. I understand what I'm feeling and Lucy…I..."

"Oh shut up and kiss me then." Lucy urged, reaching her hands up and clenching his hair to pull him down into a kiss.

Knowing if she didn't interrupt him, she may have broken down into happy hysterics on hearing what she wanted to know for months now. Lucy didn't need to hear it right now…for she could feel it in the way his hand was gentle on her arm or the way he inhaled a little more deeply in the scent that wouldn't be there when he awoke.

It may have been just a dream, but in that moment, she'd never felt more alive.

* * *

><p>AN : Aaaannndddd that's the end of chapter 8! Excuse me while I dig myself out of the fluff.


	9. Light of the Fire Lemon warning!

**Vanished**

Chapter 9 – Light of the Fire (Lemon Chapter

* * *

><p><strong><span>** This section is OK to read **<span>**

Once more, I bow in eternal thanks for all the faves and of course your very thoughtful reviews. I appreciate that you all seem to love this story that much and I hope to never disappoint! I look forward to seeing what you have to say as much as you like the new chapters! So once more, Thank you all!

Alright back to business, so now comes the time where we see a portion of the M rate given at the beginning of the story. This chapter contains the lemon, and the way I would like to write it is that it really pertains nothing vital to the storyline other than "it happened" minus one thing which will appear at the beginning of chapter 10. For those who do not like to read lemons, you will be able to bypass this and not miss a single thing I promise! If you got past the end of chapter 8 you will be fine to read the beginning of chapter 10!

So, this chapter may be a little shorter than those prior only because I want to keep it as what happened and leave out too many important things to the storyline for chapter 10.

Although, to cater to any fans who will be skipping this chapter – chapter 10 will be uploaded later today/tomorrow morning !

Enjoy!

**** Past this point contains Lemon, please read at your own discretion. ****

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>The sensations were confusing, but alluring; it was as if his body began to move on his own but his mind kept struggling to keep up. Acceptance and the assurance he wasn't hurting his Nakama was something that plagued his mind as he could feel her chest not able to fully rise as his weight was on top of her.<p>

Although it was just his dream, he didn't want her to get the wrong idea, not at all.

Besides, it wasn't like he was Loke; things like this weren't his specialty.

When Natsu took something seriously it wasn't something many people saw first hand; he did get serious many times when those meant to harm Fairy Tail or his Nakama but he supposed this wasn't the same. This was intimate and personal, and while he was also reputable for being silly perhaps a little too often; this wasn't a game for him.

Pulling back and looking down to the blonde celestial mage lying beneath him with her lips a little puffy from the vigorous kisses placed on them; he knew she was strong and wise…for the most part. He was fairly sure that he was the only one with the ability to sincerely fall for her pitfall strategies. Yet the side many didn't get to see of her was her true vulnerable side, he knew it well and in reverse she had seen his own vulnerabilities and took them without stride or judgement. The fear she had held for her father and losing her Nakama….the latter mirrored his own and the sensitivity when it came to her own heart; made him want to protect it even more.

When she had flashed her eyes up at him he could see exactly what he'd been thinking about, that look of concern that he'd suddenly make a joke or dismiss the situation and leave her in a similar situation as the sola tree. Natsu could feel the tighten of his chest at the mere thought of it now, Lucy was still Lucy after all and he was sure it would take some time to get her to realize and trust that he could be serious.

None the less he was willing to wait and show her day by day if he had to.

Leaning his head back down Natsu placed a kiss on her jawline, adding a few extra leading down her neck with a heated intensity done slightly on purpose. All that seeped from his breath was the radiating heat from the fire which flickered in his throat; never would he let the full flame touch such ivory skin if he could help it…not like last time when he tried to regain her from Blanc's grasp.

With her breathing hitching in her throat as the heat from his kiss was making her own body temperature rise, Lucy almost felt as if her skin was crawling; while she'd been in the proximity of his flames and heat before it was nothing like this. Nothing like the tingle which shot down her spine each time his lips touched against her skin; the softness of her own bed on her back and his skin at her front was driving her body to writhe against the sheets.

"N-natsu…" She breathed out, eyes closed as her head tilted back; no amount of stories she'd skimmed of this kind of nature would have prepared her for the actual event. It was even better, and all he'd done was _kiss_ her.

Pausing with his lips on her shoulder his eyes glanced up at her, looking for silent approval. He wondered if it was too much, but when Lucy had looked down at him and broke out in a smile Natsu felt that fire in his belly grow; and his instinctual boldness along with it.

It was one fluid moment that he'd sat up on his knees, pulling Lucy's torso along with it. Once she was held up by his arm around her back he pulled the singed and tattered shirt off of her and tossed it to the side of her bed; only fighting back a chuckle as she eep'ed and tried to cover herself in nothing more than a bra and her similar tattered skirt.

"Lucy…" Natsu said sternly, earning a sheepish look from the blonde in his arms.

"But I'm nak-"

"You're perfect." He interrupted, wondering if she really realized how many men were indeed attracted to her…something which as of late had begun to piss him off when they'd whisper about her.

Lucy blushed profusely, turning her head away as it wasn't like him to be so forward, and it only proved her point when he laid her back on the bed and returned to where he'd left off; kissing down from her bare shoulder to her collar bone, inching slowly with each tender touch of his lips to her skin.

Reaching her hands up she ran them through her hair and down his neck, brushing over his scarf she dare not remove to his shoulders; boldly pushing the fabric of his vest off his arms…a little grateful when he lifted his arms without missing a beat to allow the vest to fall off of him with ease. His body understood that she didn't want to be the only one unclothed, and pausing for only a moment in his kisses he pulled the scarf from around his neck and set it on the bed where he'd once been lying. In turn though he gave her a little grin, slipping the strap of her laced bra over her shoulder one by one till he could the fabric down since he didn't quite know how to remove the contraption and didn't want to sit there struggling.

Nor did Natsu want to get kicked into the wall even in a dream if he tried the simple way of burning it off of her.

It didn't take Lucy long to realize the hint from that cheeky grin of his and the way he haphazardly tried to remove her lingerie that he wasn't going to attempt it and she tried her best to stifle the chuckle which would had arose if she was not aware. It would have been funny to see him try, but was grateful otherwise and twisted her arms around her back to undo the clasps keeping it around her torso. It wasn't a moment later once the final click was hear that she felt herself gasp, Natsu having pulled it so fast from her arms and tossed it across the room before his head dropping to place a hot kiss between her breasts. Even his hands wasted no some to place on either mound to cover her up in a sense and already her face was as red as Erza's hair.

Seeing her body react the way it did was enough for his own instincts to kick into drive, with her scent all around him he breathed freely as he lifted a hand up to sneak an exploratory flick of his tongue over that pink nub which had been pressed against his palm moments ago. Her cry of pleasure as her body moved beneath him was what he was hoping for and using his bare torso to keep her pinned down he in turn brought his lips over and took it into his mouth.

"Ah!" Lucy groaned, feeling a bit helpless as he pinned her down to the bed with his own weight; although a part of her did enjoy it. Natsu was the most admirable when he was in his take charge mode, it was as if nothing would be able to stop him the countless times he took command when the guild needed him most. However as she felt him toy with her by his mouth and then the groping of his other hand she too wanted to do something for him as he was simply so focused with her. While it was nice…she was aware times like this were a give and take despite the fact she was a clear virgin in all of it.

Wiggling her legs to a more appropriate place between his legs she was careful in her movements of rubbing them against his pants, yet when she did find something hard with her leg she froze a moment; her mind blanking as she took the information by touch alone and tried to process it.

_Oh…my god. Is that really…_

"I haven't scared you, have I?" Natsu spoke up, lifting his head from her breasts as he licked his lips afterwards, earning him a shiver from Lucy at such a look.

"No!" She was quick to retort, her cheeks still stained in that relentless blush. "I've…just never done this before…" Lucy admitted even though it seemed to be common knowledge she was a virgin in more ways than one.

"I know, Luce." Natsu smiled and moved back up her to touch their noses together. Lucy was sure this little gesture alone was enough to make her fall for him again and again till he finished speaking. "Neither have I, you know."

"Yeah well you're a beast most of the time, it's easy for you…" Lucy felt herself almost pout till his hand was placed on her cheek and his lips coming down to silence her once again; a rumble emitting from his throat as in another fluid motion she found herself with fingers breaching the waist of her skirt and panties before both were slid right off her legs and cast off flying somewhere in her room. Grabbing his shoulders to keep him pinned down against her she felt her heart begin to race; not exactly realizing in the process he too had discarded of his own pants.

Lucy didn't want to be nervous, but she was. Even in this world of dream she felt the same real life insecurities rise…it wasn't just a dream for her, after all. If only she was as bold as when she was fooling around and kidding about sexuality, but now when faced with the actual thing she was stalling and playing the fool.

She hated it, but Lucy wanted this.

Sensing that she was stopped in a difficult position Natsu was surprisingly responsive and kicked some of the blankets onto his back, reaching around and pulling them over his own back. Pushing his own legs in between her own he could feel her knees press against his hips, and the dragon slayer leaned in to breathe a breath of hot air against her ear as he expressed in a near purr what he had to say.

"Only if you want it…Luce." He assured, glancing over with dark eyes to emphasize his point.

The celestial mage took a moment, knowing what her body told her, as well as her heart told her…it was only her mind which was at a crossroad; but the more she thought and felt the clench of her heart when she looked at him…she knew.

"I do…Natsu." She breathed, arching her hips slightly to feel the heat at her entrance.

Natsu took the que and slowly pushed himself inside as his own eyes closed while he tried not to groan at how good it felt. Lucy on the other hand felt her grip tighten on his shoulders as she tried not to whimper at his size; only letting a sharp but quiet cry out when her barrier was torn while her body tensed. Once fully in Natsu stole another kiss from her lips, a silent apology from causing even the most remote dream pain to his Nakama; yet Lucy dismissed such a concern by pressing her lips back against his as she knew when they awoke it wouldn't be a problem.

Until the next time when she was back to normal…that is.

Natsu began slowly, scooping the fellow mage into his arms as he buried his face into her neck as he breathed such hot breath onto her skin; a soft groan emitting from his lips as his hips rocked against her. Lucy was in no better state, her arms wrapped around his shoulders as she moaned into his hair; the heat around her from Natsu's magic no better than the one welling up inside of her. When the Lucy felt the pain subside into nothing but pleasure she felt her legs wrap around his waist driving him deeper, further with her heel pressing into his tailbone.

At the display Natsu was quick to gain a bit of his feral side back, growling under his breath as he lifted her up so she was sitting in a sense on his lap while he remained resting on his legs. His hands moved down to her hips as he grasped her firmly and help lift her up and down to keep the motion going.

"Natsu!" Lucy groaned, her hands flying to his shoulders as she kept her legs wrapped loosely around his waist. It was a different sensation to be lifted up and down but she wasn't complaining as she couldn't help the mewls of pleasure; her body heading closer and closer to climax.

As his thrusts strengthened by lifting her higher, Lucy leaned her head down to fiercely capture his lips with her own, her hands moving up to grasp the hair on the back of his head. Natsu complied willingly as his tongue danced with her own, his grip tightening as he felt his body reach its peak as he moaned her name quite loudly against her lips.

With the final downward thrust of her body back onto his lap Lucy cried out in pleasure as her body tingled with the euphoric bliss which was climax, Natsu bowing his head onto her shoulder as he groaned against her; shoulders shaking as he too felt himself spill inside her and his strength quickly fading with the panting his breath was coming out as. Relaxing against one another it was Natsu who made the first move to lay down on the bed with Lucy on top of him; once a moment or two had passed he rolled the exhausted celestial mage to his side as he slipped out from her warmth; curling up right behind her with his arms wrapping her up against him.

"Luce…" Natsu breathed out, although known for stamina the exertion spent today was mighty different than he'd ever experienced before even in dream standards. He couldn't fathom if he was this 'worn out' in his dreams what he'd experience in the actual world.

With her own chest still rising and falling as Lucy's body calmed back down to normal from their time together she turned her head and looked to Natsu, although her heart was still pounding there was sadness in her eyes. "Natsu…T-Thank you for being there for me; I guess though, this will be the last time I see you like this till we get my body back. I really don't think I can enter your dream again."

Feeling his brows knit together in concentration, Natsu understood…and although he didn't want it to end, they would have to wake up sometime and she wouldn't be there when he did wake. Hugging her a little closer to his bare torso as he pulled the blankets up, the dragon slayer nuzzled his head between her head and shoulder with a small sigh.

"I know Luce…it won't be long, I promise. I'll wait for you for as long as it takes; none the less, so keep waiting for me too." He murmured, closing his eyes as he inhaled her scent; man, did he miss it. When she wasn't around it was like he wasn't able to be calm, he really was hopeless without her now.

Smiling warmly Lucy nodded, not wishing any waterworks at the current time so she took his arm from her waist and brought it around her shoulders like an added blanket, kissing his wrist as she held it against her.

It was simply such a perfect moment as they both drifted off into slumber; knowing it would all be back to normal once the dream ended.

* * *

><p>"It just doesn't feel the same, you know? Breaking into her house when she's not there. " Grey huffed, hands in his pockets as he and Erza walked up the stairs towards her apartment.<p>

"I know Grey, but Natsu needs to be there when Blanc is brought in. More than anyone he'll want to be present and you and I both know he'll be here; he hasn't really gone home at all since she vanished." Erza retorted, giving him a stern look as she reached the door that read don't question me or else.

Grey didn't want to risk the 'or else'.

Opening the door Erza was the first inside, noting it was rather hot for the wee hours of the morning and took a few steps in before pausing. First her face contorted to shock, before it turned as red as her hair and she began to stammer.

"L…L…lu…"

"Erza?" Grey was confused as he was trying to figure out why it was so hot in Lucy's apartment, pausing right behind her when she stopped and looked around her shoulder as he couldn't see anything from behind her when the scene unfolded.

It was smoldering.

Erza was looking at the bed.

He could see Natsu's bare form in the bed from waist up…but what really stood out was the second lump under the covers and blond hair pooling over the second pillow facing the window. Feeling the hair rise on the back of his head Grey had already stripped of his shirt when he pointed a shaking finger to the bed.

"NATSU?"

Hearing his name the dragon slayer immediately sat up in a start, his eyes half lidded as he tried to focus; turning his head towards the two standing in shock. "Erza? Grey?" He groaned, bringing a hand up to rub his eyes. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Fuck you guys are loud." A fourth voice groaned, before all eyes snapped to who was left lying on the bed; Natsu's body beginning to shake as is brain tried to catch up with what his eyes were seeing.

"L…Luce…" He stammered, eyes as wide as saucers as Lucy turned around and cracked her eyes open; her own face faltering to a wide eyed stare as all three of her team mates were staring right at her in shock. Looking down slowly she took note that her body was very much present…and very much naked.

"KIYYYAAAAHHHH NOT AGAIN!" Lucy screamed, ripping the blankets up to cover her naked body.

* * *

><p>AN: Oh don't we love cliffhangers? Not to worry though, it's a small cliff, the next chapter is not far behind. Also as a note, those who read this chapter will see the end recapped in Chapter 10. See you shortly!


	10. Waking Up is Hard to Do

**Vanished**

Chapter 10 – Waking Up is Hard to Do

Hopefully it wasn't a hard wait for this next chapter! I know it was a little confusing last go, especially near the end but rest assured it will be explained in this chapter.

Thank you all for the kind words about last chapter! I was a little hesitant to post it as it is only the second time I've written about that nature and was relieved to see it was acceptable! Thank you for those who took the time to review as I am always grateful to hear from you all.

As promised, a clean recap for those who didn't read last chapter!

* * *

><p><strong><em>** Previously in Vanished – Chapter 9 **<br>_**

* * *

><p>With her own chest still rising and falling as Lucy's body calmed back down to normal from their time together she turned her head and looked to Natsu, although her heart was still pounding there was sadness in her eyes. "Natsu…T-Thank you for being there for me; I guess though, this will be the last time I see you like this till we get my body back. I really don't think I can enter your dream again."<p>

Feeling his brows knit together in concentration, Natsu understood…and although he didn't want it to end, they would have to wake up sometime and she wouldn't be there when he did wake. Hugging her a little closer to his bare torso as he pulled the blankets up, the dragon slayer nuzzled his head between her head and shoulder with a small sigh.

"I know Luce…it won't be long, I promise. I'll wait for you for as long as it takes; none the less, so keep waiting for me too." He murmured, closing his eyes as he inhaled her scent; man, did he miss it. When she wasn't around it was like he wasn't able to be calm, he really was hopeless without her now.

Smiling warmly Lucy nodded, not wishing any waterworks at the current time so she took his arm from her waist and brought it around her shoulders like an added blanket, kissing his wrist as she held it against her.

It was simply such a perfect moment as they both drifted off into slumber; knowing it would all be back to normal once the dream ended.

* * *

><p>"It just doesn't feel the same, you know? Breaking into her house when she's not there. " Grey huffed, hands in his pockets as he and Erza walked up the stairs towards her apartment.<p>

"I know Grey, but Natsu needs to be there when Blanc is brought in. More than anyone he'll want to be present and you and I both know he'll be here; he hasn't really gone home at all since she vanished." Erza retorted, giving him a stern look as she reached the door that read don't question me or else.

Grey didn't want to risk the 'or else'.

Opening the door Erza was the first inside, noting it was rather hot for the wee hours of the morning and took a few steps in before pausing. First her face contorted to shock, before it turned as red as her hair and she began to stammer.

"L…L…lu…"

"Erza?" Grey was confused as he was trying to figure out why it was so hot in Lucy's apartment, pausing right behind her when she stopped and looked around her shoulder as he couldn't see anything from behind her when the scene un-folded.

It was smoldering.

Erza was looking at the bed.

He could see Natsu's bare form in the bed from waist up…but what really stood out was the second lump under the covers and blond hair pooling over the second pillow facing the window. Feeling the hair rise on the back of his head Grey had already stripped of his shirt when he pointed a shaking finger to the bed.

"NATSU?"

Hearing his name the dragon slayer immediately sat up in a start, his eyes half lidded as he tried to focus; turning his head towards the two standing in shock. "Erza? Grey?" He groaned, bringing a hand up to rub his eyes. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Fuck you guys are loud." A fourth voice groaned, before all eyes snapped to who was left lying on the bed; Natsu's body beginning to shake as is brain tried to catch up with what his eyes were seeing.

"L…Luce…" He stammered, eyes as wide as saucers as Lucy turned around and cracked her eyes open; her own face faltering to a wide eyed stare as all three of her team mates were staring right at her in shock. Looking down slowly she took note that her body was very much present…and very much naked.

"KIYYYAAAAHHHH NOT AGAIN!" Lucy screamed, ripping the blankets up to cover her naked body.

* * *

><p><em><strong>** End Recap **<strong>  
><em>

* * *

><p>It felt like eternity that they all held that uncomfortable silence in the apartment, questions left unanswered by all parties remained heavy on their minds. The walk to the guild had been even worse, Grey and Erza walking ahead as either kept glancing back to see if it was really real what they'd seen. Natsu was supposed to be walking at her side, but was lingering a few steps ahead lost in thought…deep thought while Lucy was simply mortified trailing behind the group.<p>

She was elated to have her body and by the looks of it her power back…but in her mind she couldn't shake the lingering question as to why. By every means she should still be stuck in her state, Blanc was neither dead nor she imagined was willing to release her and everyone else out of nowhere like that. What should have been a joyous moment was simply something of heartache.

Looking up to the Natsu she watched the back of his head, since they'd left the apartment he'd said nothing to her…was he just toying with her what he said?

* * *

><p><strong><em>** Flashback - Earlier that morning **<br>_**

* * *

><p><em>"Lucy! How did you get back?" Grey had regained his composure, moving forward to welcome her back when Erza's hand shot out to block him before he could pass her. When his looked to her she shook her head, still red as a tomato but had her eyes locked on Natsu and Lucy.<em>

_"Luce…what's happening…" Natsu spoke quietly, genuinely beside himself from the turn of events. While he was happy to see her…the way she'd made it, she shouldn't be here right now. Wasn't this all Blanc's doing, and if so…what had happened to make the curse suddenly wear off?_

_"I…I don't know…" Lucy nearly squeaked out, sitting up as she made sure to keep the blankets securely around herself. Confusion and a sense of fear was written on her face as she realized what she had been feeling yesterday…wasn't a dream. The curse had broken sometime in the night before she woke up with Natsu…before she had slept with him._

_Oh no...that was real. We really…did it._

_Lucy wasn't sure if she should have been in cloud nine or sick to her stomach._

_She wasn't the only one who was thinking the same thing, about what had transpired in the darkness of her apartment. Natsu hadn't realized, his slumbering had always seemed 'real' to him and so it was no different of a thought this time. While he didn't have regret for what he did as everything was said and done in full conscious…it brought up other concerns he had in his mind. Did Lucy see him differently; did she even want to do something like that with him if it wasn't a dream? He felt like he should have realized it, and ultimately blamed himself if she was in fact mad at him for it._

_Looking away, he stood off of the bed and without a care whom could see him in the buff slipped on his pants and grabbed the rest of his stuff from the bed without a word._  
><em>"Natsu… " Lucy began, already she could feel her heart ache for the dragon slayer and his silent treatment; what had she done? Was he mad now that she wasn't simply in his dreams?<em>

_Turning his head only slightly, he was about to say something, but seemed to decide against it as he began to walk to the door. This however, wasn't going to sit right with Erza._

_While she cared about both Natsu and Lucy, she'd never had very close female friends…and it was unfortunate for him she saw the heartbreak on Lucy's face, and that he was in striking range._

_"GET OUT!" Erza snapped, her eyes glowing dangerously red as she snatched him by the collar mid step; whipping around and throwing him like a javelin out of the apartment door as he smashed against the opposing wall with a cry of pain; Grey flying out behind him a moment later from a round house kick as he crumpled down on top of Natsu. "YOU!" Erza seethed, the boys jumping up to a seated position and hugged each other out of pure fear for their very lives as she stormed to the door. "YOU BOTH STAY HERE TILL WE COME OUT."_

_And with that bellow, she slammed the door behind her._

_Sighing in relief as his life had been spared for another day Grey pulled back from Natsu, sitting back against the wall before scratching his head and casting a sideways glance to him. "I don't know what went down in there, moron…well, I have some… but still. I haven't seen Erza this mad in a long time."_

_At the lack of Natsu's response as he held the rest of his clothes in his arms with his head bowed down, Grey began to get a little pissed off. It wasn't like Natsu to be anything but upfront and bold, this new dismissive thing was getting on his nerves hard core. Reaching out he grabbed Natsu's shoulder and spun him to face him as he spat out angrily. "I'm talking to you! I said what did you do?"_

_"I fucked up…" Natsu spoke up, his eyes shadowed by his messy hair._

_"What do you mean?" Grey began, confused as ever till he could hear the sounds of someone crying behind the door; looking up he could only assume it was Lucy as he could hear faint mutterings of Erza speaking but couldn't make out what._

_"I messed up…I should have been aware. What if Lucy hates me?" He muttered his grip on his clothes tightening as he thought about it._

_"I don't know why I'm saying this, but I think it pisses me off more to see you this way than to have you be annoying as hell. As far as I can see from what I know, you've fucked up flame-tard. Girls don't like it when you don't say what's on your mind. It's okay for us to be confused but if it's them…well you have any female who can be as scary as Erza." Grey sighed, leaning his head against the wall at his back. "If you would have turned around, you would have seen the look on Lucy's face. Not that you're smart enough to get It."_

_"Her look?" Natsu piped up, looking towards Grey as he wondered what he had missed._

_"Yeah…she looked as if you told her you hated her or something. It wasn't pretty."_

_Natsu's face faltered, his breath sighing out as he began to realize this 'growing' up thing wasn't as easy as people made it out to be. While he felt like an adult at most times, his strength and powers more than most could say in their lifetime…when it came to relationships perhaps there was a reason he preferred it to be simple. Rival, acquaintance, Nakama…it was all he really needed in his life._

_Until Lucy came along._

_"Grey…answer me something."_

_"What?" Grey stretched his legs out, pretty sure he may have sprained one from being kicked so hard into the wall._

_"What would you do…if say you had a certain image of how it would be with you and Juvia; and instead you did something else under the sense it wasn't real and you could still have your image later?" Natsu asked, his own hand coming up to scratch his head furiously, the words and his thoughts jumbling in two different directions. He knew he wasn't good with his words, but he had no other choice at this point in time._

_"What…are you talking about?" Grey growled, not particularly enjoying the example he used but was willing to hear him out._

_"Ugh why are you so stupid block-head!" Natsu snapped, growling in Grey's direction. "I mean what if you slept with Juvia thinking it was all in your head, when you had plans to be with her properly for later! Lucy deserved better than that…she's always going on about those lovey books."_

_Grey sat staring for a good few moments, trying to dumb his brain down to try and figure out what he was rambling on about when like a light bulb it clicked…and oddly made sense. "Let me get this straight…You slept with her in your dream…thinking it was just that. It turned out real…and you actually had plans to date her for when she's back to normal?"_

_"Fuck you're slow…" Natsu frowned, half serious about that comment. It was basically what he had said in the first place._

_"Don't patronize me you matchstick!" Grey snapped, but calmed himself to answer. As much as Natsu grated on his nerves, he was still a friend and a good one at that. "I think you should have let Lucy know…you're not the most easy one to understand and from what I hear…it's a big deal for girls; even bigger for someone's first time. She's back now, whether we know why or not and now she has to deal with this? Don't you think that's enough to make anyone break down…"_

_"Yeah…" Natsu pondered it for a moment and while it wasn't exactly to his 'plan' per say, he knew now that he'd had to improvise. "I guess you're not as stupid as you look."_

_"HEY!" Grey raised his fist to punch Natsu in the face when the door flew open and there stood a timid Lucy and an irate Erza. Both boys immediately stood and Natsu was quick to shrug on the rest of his clothes._

_"We're leaving to the guild; we need to get this figured out." Erza commanded, noting that Natsu was trying to make eye contact with Lucy but she was busy making sure they didn't. Erza knew Lucy's hope wouldn't work; Natsu would be able to smell the salty tears which had run freely since she kicked the boys from the room to console her. "…And if anyone makes her cry again, they'll have to dodge my Heaven's Wheel at close range."_

* * *

><p>Sighing loudly Lucy hung her head as she walked, why was it that she just couldn't catch a break?<p>

The closer they got the guild the more foreboding everything got, although she was excited to see the rest of her nakama and finally be able to tell everyone she was alright…it just seemed so wrong that she wasn't more happy about it.

_Would he like me more again if I was invisible?_

No, that was just unacceptable to think. Natsu wasn't like that, he probably was just confused…more than she was Lucy could only imagine.

_**"Erza? Grey? Natsu?" **_Warren's thoughts entered their minds as all three of them stopped in their path, Lucy looking to her team curiously.

"Warren? What is it?" Erza was first to speak up, clearly realizing Lucy wasn't heading anything by her puzzled look.

_**"Erza, good. Jet, Droy and I have intercepted Chaos Syndicate, and Blanc is indeed in their possession. We'll be back in Magnolia at sunset. I hope everyone is prepared?"**_

"Aye, Warren. All of us, Lucy included." Grey was next to speak, flashing the blonde a smile which she couldn't help but return.

_**"Whaaa, Lucy?"**_

"That's right…we don't know what happened but she's here and visible now. Blanc hasn't released her has he?" Erza spoke up, moving to Lucy's side and placing her hand on her shoulder so she too would be connected to hear.

_**"Well I'll be! Welcome back Lucy! Hold on, let me ask about it."**_

"We'll get to the bottom of this. We won't lose you again." The red armored mage said firmly, earning a blush from Lucy. Erza was certain this time, she wouldn't fail her again and was prepared to take the head of Blanc if need be.

Natsu remained off to the side, unable to look in Lucy's direction. Grey noted this, and wondered if the dunderhead would be able to push through his thoughts and do what he felt was right…tell Lucy otherwise what he was feeling.

_**"They said Blanc hasn't spoken, so otherwise they don't think he released anyone. However one of the mages here knows magic block, and did cast a spell on Blanc last night when they caught him."**_

Immediately Lucy froze, the information flooding into her mind as her body began to shake. No, it couldn't have been…it was clear as day now what had happened and now…now it was simply a time game.

"Lucy…what's wrong?" Grey was the first to speak up, seeing Natsu turn quickly to look at Lucy's shaking frame with wide eyes.

"No…No…" She wrapped her arms around her torso, even leaving Erza in a confused and worried state as her arm was still held out as Lucy backed up. "It's…once that block wears…I'll vanish again. It was all…just fleeting…" Wishful hope…that's all it was. How cruel now that she just got her body back, she would disappear once more. It may not have been forever but Lucy didn't want to disappear again!

"Lucy…" Natsu was the one to speak up, but Lucy wouldn't have any of it.

"NO!" She yelled, the tears forming around her eyes. Step by step; inching away from her friends, shaking her head as her body shook in a tremor. "You don't understand what it's like…it's like at times I never existed!" She snapped, when she felt something smack against her heel and her body began to tip back; looking down as she'd backed right to the edge of the walkway and was falling into the canal.

"Lucy!" Natsu was first to move, sprinting right by Erza and Grey and grabbed Lucy around the waist; tugging her body against his as he twisted in the air to take the brunt of the water with his back before they were submerged. As their friends rushed to the side it wasn't a moment later that they emerged on the surface, Natsu still holding Lucy close as they both were entirely water logged.

"Why is Lucy so stupid!" Natsu snapped, his eyes covered by his bangs while teeth were clenched tightly in his anger. "We don't understand, because we know it'll never happen!"

Lucy looked up, her tears indistinguishable between the water dripping down her face from her mop of blonde hair. "Natsu…what do you..."

"Luce will never disappear! You exist whether we can see you or not." He hugged her closer, her face pressed against the crook of his neck. "I'll never let you go, not to Blanc…and not to anyone! I'd never forget you…" Natsu seethed, Lucy realizing now he was shaking as she had been prior as he lowered his tone so only they could hear. "so don't you dare. Dream or not…it was all real to me from the beginning."

"I'm sorry…Natsu. I'm so sorry…" Lucy squeaked, burying her face into his neck to hide from the world as she enjoyed the moment back in his embrace. It left many questions unanswered…but she was willing to wait as long as needed.

Since Natsu was prepared to wait a lifetime for her.

* * *

><p>"LUCCYYYYY!"<p>

"Levy!" Lucy smiled as they walked into Fairy Tail, Natsu and she soaked to the bone but otherwise following suit after Erza threw open the doors shocking the entire guild. It was only a moment that the blonde was nearly bowled over by her blue haired friend, hugging the script mage tightly as she cried against Lucy's already wet clothes.

"Lucy I can't…I can't believe you're back! It's a miracle!" She sobbed, earning a 'tsk from Gajeel who shook his head. Majority of the guild had returned overnight save for a team or two who had gone further towards the country's borders.

"NATSU! LUCEEEEE!" Happy dive-bombed the dragon slayer who laughed and hugged his best friend back, in a much more calm mood than before.

"It's good to see you buddy!" Natsu expressed, letting the Exceed go who flew over to Lucy to give her arm a hug since Levy was still unwilling to let go.

"Luceeee you're back!" Happy purred, Lucy reaching over and patting him fondly on the head.

"Yes…for the time being." Lucy's voice faltered a little, and earned her a strong grip from Levy as she looked up to her friend.

"Blanc is on his way here, they said he should be here by sundown and Warren, Jet and Droy are there. We'll force him to release you Luce." Levy said sternly, looking back to the guild who had converged near the door. "He won't get away with this."

"We still need to keep our minds in check, brats." Master Makarov's bellow came from the bar, as he was grinning like a mad man. "While we all are overwhelmed and happy to have Lucy back amongst us, we aren't out of danger yet. We need to prepare for his arrival and need to hold this man till we can figure out how to get him to release Lucy."

"How about I make him nice and crispy!" Natsu smirked dangerously, the fire already rising from him to make everyone back up a few steps.

"I'm sure he'd enjoy if I made him into a block of ice…" Grey pondered, stroking his chin as he was suddenly only in his boxers.

"Shut up ice princess! I'm going to burn him!" Natsu jeered at Grey, only to have the ice mage get up in his space as the ominous black waves began to emit from them both.

"I'm going to make him ice age material, one not even you could melt moron!" Grey snapped back, earning laughter amongst their guild mates and a soft smile from Lucy.

"Either way! " Master laughed, walking past everyone before stopping in front of Lucy and took her hand in both of his with a warm smile. "Welcome home, Lucy."

It was then that the guild erupted in cheers loud enough that all of Magnolia could hear, the blonde mage looking around in shock at the emotions of her Nakama. Looking over to her team she could see Erza and Grey giving her a thumbs up, Happy and Levy wiping the tears of joy from their eyes. Lastly of course, she could see Natsu giving her that look; the one which was so intense but warm she was sure her eyes would be burning if it had any kind of magic behind it. It was strange to see him look that way at her…but none the less she began to cry; holding her head high as the smile on her face was genuine and fully of happiness.

"T-Thank you Everyone…Thank you!" Lucy beamed, wiping away her tears as they headed into the guild to begin the process of celebration as well as preparation for the arrival of Blanc later that day.

* * *

><p><em><strong>* That evening, just after sunset *<strong>  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Alright everyone, the time has come. " Master stood by the gate outside of Fairy Tail, the entire guild present in magnolia there as well to offer support any way they could. "They will be coming here shortly, we will get him into further restraint and those selected will come along for interrogation. Understood?"<p>

The guild shouted in a hearty yes, Erza having taken her place at Master's side and Lucy standing between Grey and Natsu. Her grip remained on Natsu's arm, feeling her heart beating wildly about seeing this man once more face to face. During the afternoon her spirits had come to rejoice the fact she was back, the party which was held was something just like old times. Yet as the afternoon ended and the night fell back on the land she was aware that it may have been her only solace of normal for another while. It may also be the day she was once more free in her life.

"Don't worry Luce…we're here." Natsu assured, not keeping his eyes off the pathway leading directly out of town.

Tightening her grip ever so, she was thankful Natsu remained here with her even though his original plan was to meet them just outside of town.

However, when a loud explosion echoed across the town it was Gajeel who was the first to react from his position standing on the guild roof. "The caravan exploded!" He barked out, leaping from his spot onto the ground with enough force to make the cobblestone at his feet warp. "He's going to escape." His eyes turned directly to Natsu, who immediately felt his blood boil. He could see from here the smoke billowing from the pathway, and even though the members of the other guild plus Warren, Jet and Droy he had this horrible feeling he couldn't shake.

"No…not now, not this close. That bastard!" Natsu snarled, looking over to Lucy who was trying to make sure she wasn't fading away. "Stay here! We're going to stop him."

"No…I have to go. I made a promise." Her eyes were stern despite the fear lacing her wavering vocals. She thought of Nirah and Trav, who must have had the same taste of freedom she did…she couldn't let them down. She promised she would return everything back to normal and Lucy wasn't about to let her fear get in the way of that.

The war was far from over.

"Let go!" Erza snapped, taking off with the master as they sprinted to the caravan; followed by the guild. Natsu ran as well, Lucy not far behind as streets and houses passed. Heading past the final buildings to the open pathway to that hilly formation around their town the caravan came into view along with the mages fighting off the source of Lucy's fear.

"Master! Everyone!" Warren exclaimed, so very happy to see everyone as already three of Chaos Syndicate's members had fallen; likewise Jet and Droy which Warren stood in guard of.

"Jet! Droy!" Levy cried out, seeing the fallen forms of her team mates and felt her heart clench. This was calmed by Gajeel who put a hand on her shoulder as he looked like he meant business.

"So…you're the asshole who started all this shit?" Gajeel spat, watching the figure clad in white stand in front of the fire which used to be the carriage.

"I demand you release those in your curse, turn yourself in." The master bellowed, his eyes glowing in his rage. "There is nothing more for you here least you desire the full force of Fairy Tail!"

Looking around him, Blanc knew he was quite out numbered. He would have been able to finish off the group prior if he was given a little more time…but that time had passed. Able to pick out the group from before he smirked…that was till his face turned to Lucy whose fear was easily read from her wide eyes and trembling body.

"If it isn't Lucy...I must say I am surprised to see you standing there." He spoke loudly, his voice full of malice and mockery; arms spreading wise as his cruel laugh echoed in the night air.

"SHUT UP!" Natsu roared, wasting no time despite the shouts from his friends to launch himself at the man who was the source of Lucy's fear and pain. Summoning a fist of raging fire he swung at the man who used speed to dodge, spinning around to try and kick the dragon slayer to the ground which Natsu caught just in the nick of time. "Don't…speak to her." He seethed, flames licking at his lips from his mouth as he inhaled deeply.

"Roar of the Fire dragon!"

"Roar of the Water dragon!" Blanc yelled as he inhaled, earning a wide eyed look from Natsu as both breath's impacted and the force pushed them both apart; Natsu's flames distinguished.

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled and ran over to him as he sat up slowly, eyes wide at Blanc. It was at that moment when everyone sprang to action; Erza leading the back in her empress armor; magic flying every which direction as Blanc did his best to dodge and weave around his opponents.

"He's not normal…" Rehgin staggered up behind Natsu and Lucy; glaring to the man in white. "He has so many different types of magical abilities…it's astonishing." He held his arm which was covered in blood, more concerned for his fallen comrades but knew the remaining ones standing were moving them to a safe spot.

"He's a black magic user…he's stolen many wizards' powers…" Lucy's body shook as she helped Natsu stand; her eyes wide as she watched her friends fight. One by one some were knocked out when caught off guard, but he hadn't absorbed anyone else yet. What she didn't get though, was if he had his powers back why was she still visible?

"It's because I'm still able to block that one power…" Doruko spoke from their side, panting as his fingers were against his temple. It took nearly everything to keep it blocked, that one singular power as it was clear to him not that Blanc had the powers of a magic blocking mage as well.

"I don't care what he is…I'll beat him!" Natsu connected his fists together in front of him to create of burst of flame, ready to go at that asshole once more when he was stopped by Lucy putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Stop Natsu…wait." She instructed, watching the man carefully. "He wouldn't have waited to come all the way here for nothing. "

"What do you mean? That lanky guy isn't weak; he might have not been able to escape?" Natsu was genuinely confused, and hated the fact his nakama were being beaten and he was sitting there doing nothing.

"That's what I was thinking." Rehgin spoke up, looking to Lucy who nodded. "He went down too easily."

"Exactly…he didn't just come here to pick a fight or torment…he's after someone in Fairy Tail, and we have to stop him from absorbing anyone else!" Lucy stated, her fists clenching.

She was already technically his, and she'd be damned if he was going to get anyone else…especially any of her Nakama.

* * *

><p>AN: And the plot continues! I will see you all at the next chapter, and as always, please read and review!


	11. Surrender

**Vanished **

Chapter 11 – Surrender 

_Author's Note_: Oh gosh, it has been some while! My apologies to everyone waiting on that huge cliffhanger.

Good news being we moved into our own house, and with that came moving, moving and more moving for the past month to get a house into the shape of a home. I have my studio up and have now gotten back into the creative groove to continue this story.

Thank you all for such lovely comments and of course favorites and follows over the time this story has been left in lingo! I have never once forgotten about you all and am so happy to present in a more timely manner, the next chapter of Vanished and its soon to be following chapters!

As always, please R & R! 

* * *

><p>"Do none of you realize?" Blanc yelled, leaping back to dodge a barrage of Erza's weapons lodging themselves in the ground he was previously standing on. "You cannot beat me! Your spineless notions of good will be your downfall least you kill me..." The man sneered, looking over the bodies of the already fallen and those charging to strike again with mercilessness. "Dare you cast aside your morals and seriously try? Or is this a game to you all?"<p>

"Maybe if I start playing seriously, it will make this more entertaining..." His gaze snapped to Lucy, who in turn took a step back as she felt her blood run cold for a moment in time. She had been desperately trying to wrack her brain and figure out who his target was, the last piece of the puzzle and wasn't getting anywhere.

"I told you not to look at her!" Without any warning Natsu was gone from his position beside Lucy, charging straight to the man he'd come to loathe with every fiber of his being. Breathing in deep as fire began to burn intensely in his lungs, when he was close enough he released the pent up inferno as a burst of flame. Instinctively Blanc put up a basic magical barrier which saved him from being burned to a crisp as the flames ricocheted to either side, but before he could speak a retort the dragon slayer erupted from the flames no longer casting any magic through his barrier. The impact of his fist on Blanc's chest sent the wizard flying into the ground, debris and the skid mark growing till he remained in a heap yards away.

Blanc barely had time to stand when Natsu closed the distance, his eyes merely red glowing dots amongst the dark backdrop of his surroundings; and even Blanc had to gasp in a startled breath. He used not his magic, but the sheer force of his brute strength for a man who threatened to take everything from him.

"I...wont let you win." He hissed in mid motion, swinging his fist up to connect with his jaw from below; Blanc flying in the air as his remaining guild mates hesitated for a moment in awe.

When Natsu got serious, it was like watching the rage and power of a real dragon.

Blanc quickly stumbled to his feet once he hit the ground a second time, painfully aware of his position being compromised now that someone was gaining the upper hand. He had to act and act fast if he was going to see his plan through to the glorious end.

That's when it hit him, knowing he would have to abandon his final key to the puzzle for tonight.

"STOP!" He yelled, causing the enraged Natsu to pause in his approach for but a moment.

"What reason do you have, ass-hole, that would get me to have mercy after all the pain you have caused to my nakama?" Natsu breathed, but then he could see the crazed look in the man clad in white's eyes.

"Because...if you take one more step towards me...she'll regret it." Blanc threatened and looked to Lucy, raising his hand up to allow the black flames to begin to swirl and lick at his hands.

Snapping his head around as he heard Lucy scream out in pain, the black flames sprouting from the ground and seemingly begin burning her as she began to acquire the same markings as that fateful day back on that mission.

The mission that was supposed to be routine and a fun past time with his best friends.

The mission he failed to protect his Nakama.

"Lucy!" Erza, Grey and Levy tried to run to her aid, only to have Lucy swipe her arm out amidst the pain and flames.

"Don't!" She screamed, pain etched like scars on her face. "Don't come near me, please!" She pleaded, knowing if anyone was to interfere the outcome would be like Nirah and Trav. Lucy wouldn't let anything happen to her Nakama like that.

This was her burden, and her burden alone if it meant they would be safe from harm.

"Lucy!" Natsu gaped, snapping his head back to stare down Blanc in a way that one could have sworn the man could have burst into flames. "Stop this, now!" He screamed, stuck in a hard position of conflicting morals; on one hand ready to burn the man into ashes in a desire to win and the other desperately wanting to get to Lucy's aid. He knew he needed to make Blanc release Lucy and everyone else he'd cursed, but the cries of Lucy pained his heart and created a nearly unbearable urge to run to her.

Yet his action either way would cause her pain, and who knew if Blanc was holding back or not.

Gaining his composure as his feet firmly stood on the ground, Blanc had no immediate intention to let go of his blonde haired prisoner, enjoying the way the pain made her eyes sparkle even at the distance between them. It was like watching the sparks in the evening air from a burning flame, simply mesmerizing.

It was utterly terrifying to be reliving the day she initially fell into this path in her life, the pain, memories of her friends and of course the turn of events which brought them to this very moment. Looking around to the fallen and the nervous helplessness of those still standing caused her heart to ache more than her body; no one feared to make a move least it caused her more pain.

Yet nothing would be more painful for Lucy than to lose another, let any of her Nakama feel even a moment of what she was living through. Never did she want to be the martyr, but she felt she was running out of options.

Taking a few steps away from her friends to gain some distance between them, Lucy wasn't positive this was going to work with a desirable outcome; but if Blanc wasn't standing down...neither would she. "The only one..." Lucy hissed out, earning all eyes on her as the black flames seemed to intensify, her own focused only on Blanc. "...Who is going to regret anything...is you!" She yelled, the fire bursting in intensity as it swirled and ripped at the ground while taking on a more physical form than before.

"You insolent wretch!" Blanc clutched at his chest, feeling his energy being drained by the moment because of the celestial mage, beyond himself that she had that much power to pull the very strength he stole from her and more. He realized quickly that she was trying to burn as much of his magic as possible, even at the risk of ending her own life. "Do you wish to die!?"

"Lucy you can't!" Erza snapped, pleading with the mage who wouldn't even look her in the eyes. "There has to be another way...I wont lose you again!" Anger bubbling from the red haired equip mage was heard by all, but in the same breath all could see the pained expression of Lucy as she fought to control and release the magic without destroying her body in the process.

"I was the one who opened Loke's gate...I can do this as well!" Lucy felt her voice waiver as the power coursed through her body, the intensity much different than when she had opened the gate . There was no evil, no malice in the magic then...this burned at her core and threatened to destroy the fibers of her very being.

_Hold it together...you can't let him win!_ She thought as some of the flames began to sparkle with golden flecks, her hair thrashing up against the force swirling around her and spilling up into the night sky. Bit by bit the gold began to overtake and battle against the dark flames, the strain on her body becoming unbearable as the magic was overwhelming and becoming unstable despite her best efforts. The cries of her guild mates rang deaf on her ears as all she could take in was the sounds of crackling and the feel of thrashing wind, opening her eyes she could see only a haze of gold; to those onlooking her eyes had become completely engulfed in the hue of her magic.

She was losing it, as different types of magic clashed in their release and her body was becoming weak from the exertion...Lucy could only hope this would give the guild the chance to strike him down.

Oblivious to her surroundings at this point in time, Lucy let out a pained scream as she could feel sharp pains along her body as the magic slicing into her own flesh.

That was, until she heard a faint cry and the warmth of hands enclosing her own which brought her senses back to the here and now as she looked down. The gold haze lifted from her vision to bring into focus a pink hue amongst the chaos of black and gold surrounding her. The form of someone else amongst this eruption of magic and curse.

"Natsu!" Lucy cried, horrified he was before her as the fires singed and burned at even the dragon slayer's flesh. "Natsu get out of here! You'll be - "

"I'm not leaving you!" Natsu snapped, cringing slightly as he'd never experienced burning like this before and that was even coming from a fire dragon mage such as himself. "I said...I would save you!"

"Natsu you're going to get yourself killed!" Lucy pleaded with him, feeling the strain of her heart as she couldn't even bear the thought of losing him. "Please! Go before its too late...you'll suffer the same fate as I've had..."

"It wouldn't be worse than the suffering I've had without you Luce!" He yelled, entwining his fingers into Lucy's as he looked her square in the eyes with that fiery determination that she knew couldn't be swayed or extinguished. It was Natsu's silent promise that he would see it to the bitter end. "Focus on me, you're losing control...you have to stop the magic before it swallows you!"

Biting her lip as everything else faded from her conscious, all Lucy could see and focus on was Natsu...the man who had been there for her when she was sure no one else could come. The one who never forgot, abandoned, or otherwise used her for anything but a loyal companion. Natsu was one in a million, and above all else she would go to the ends of the earth for her best friend, nakama...and quite possibly her soul mate. "I wont fail you..." Lucy breathed, closing her eyes as she fought back the pain to try and calm the magical torrent around them.

"I know.." Natsu reassured, hesitating for a moment thanks to his nerves and of course the pain his body endured...but he couldn't help it. It the heat of the moment and his desire to connect with the mage who had quelled and claimed his heart was too strong as he leaned forward and brought his lips to hers; one hand leaving the entwine of her fingers to hold the back of her head in support. Lucy all but melted into that kiss, her grip on the remaining hand in her possession tightened as she embraced the rock which was Natsu amongst the storm. Slowly but surely the magic began to die down, glimpses of the pair could be seen from the walls of flame and gold, that is, until the unthinkable happened.

"Do you think that will stop me?" Blanc laughed, his tone wavered in fear and uncertainty.

"It already has!" Erza snapped, making her way towards the man as she watched him began to walk backwards in retreat.

"They've burned your magic out..." Grey smirked evilly, pounding a fist into the palm of his open hand in a sick desire to beat the man to an inch of his life. "Once we're through with you, you'll wish you never messed with Fairytail."

Laughing manically, Blanc got a strange look in his eye as he took a glance back to the one man standing in his way. Raising his hand while dropping the use of his curse flames for but a moment with the dwindling reserves of his powers he caused the earth to strike out of the ground to impact with the Doruko, that magic blocking man and rendering him unconscious with a single strike to his tired and worn body.

"That's it!" Blanc yelled as the block to his absorption curse had been lifted, turning his focus back on Lucy and with a sick laugh he snapped his fingers and the black flames burst; knocking everyone down by its force. Dust and debris blew past as it was only Natsu and Lucy who stood save for Blanc, and already Lucy's body began to dissolve into the glittering light it had that fateful night. Singed and losing consciousness fast Natsu struggled to hold tightly to Lucy despite she was barely conscious herself.

"N...Natsu..." She breathed, her body so exhausted and pained that the weightlessness of her disappearing was almost in a sense a relief.

"Don't leave..." His own rasp voice was barely above a whisper as he could see her body vanishing once again, and in the back of his mind he could only wonder when he would be able to see her again.

He'd failed once more.

Natsu's legs gave out as his body shut down completely, releasing the celestial mage from his grasp as in his fleeting seconds of consciousness he could see in his peripherals Blanc making his escape with his final power reserves of speed; and Lucy's teardrops staining the ground before she vanished in a swirl of golden lights into the night.

Voices of his approaching nakama became blurred like his vision as Natsu's body hit the ground roughly before he too slipped into welcoming darkness. 

* * *

><p>"Wendy! You can't keep going like this..." Charle scolded, pulling at the young mage's shirt. "You need to learn when enough is enough, do you know what kind of toll its taking on you?"<p>

"I can't stop...he'd never hesitate to do something for someone even if it wasn't in his power to do so!" Wendy's voice was sore, her eyes tired from tears and sleepless nights.

"Charle is right, Wendy." Master's own tired voice rang true, placing his hand on the blue haired girl's shoulders. "That's enough for today, you need to regain you strength."

"I...I understand..." She sniffled, wiping her eyes with her hand as the glow of healing magic disappeared from her digits.

_What's happening..?_

The single thought turned into a single shuddering inhale of a breath, the smells coming back till the vision returned; blurry as one eye opened to greet the artificial light of the indoors. It was overcast outside as his nose began to pick up the smell of rain and medical salve.

A gasp.

"N...natsu...?" Happy spoke in a tone which held more disbelief than the strong hope which usually laced his words; the exceed leaning over his companion he'd refused to leave.

Finally the other open and adjusted to what seemed like deep slumber, his body sore and his mind still in a haze.

"Oh gods..." Wendy choked out as she remained sitting on the side of what he could make out was the bed he was on in what he recalled was the medical ward of the guild.

"Natsu...you brat..." Even Gramps was there, seemingly finding it hard to keep his own voice from cracking as he helped Natsu sit up and keep up as his strength felt so fleeting. How was it he was unable to even sit up without aid? What had he been reduced to?

"W...whu..." Natsu croaked, feeling like he'd drank a tub of salt by how parched he was. Happy took the cue to get him the water forgotten beside the bed and brought the glass to his friend's lips so he could drink. Gulping a few mouth fulls down he coughed till his throat felt clear and his mind lifted partially from its fog.

"Thanks...Happy.." He lifted a hand to place on the blue feline's head who happily hugged onto his torso as he wept freely.

"I...I thought you were never going to wake up!" He bawled, earning a confused look from the dragon slayer.

"Never? Thats a little doomish don't you think? Did we get that asshole? Where's Lucy?" Natsu looked around, only seeing the small group present and felt the odd feeling of his heart sinking.

Everything was alright...wasn't it?

He watched as Master and Charle exchanged strange looks, and Wendy hung her head so no one was able to see the pain across her face. Even Happy quieted in his crying before lifting his head and grabbed Natsu's hand which he never noticed had been singed in flame like patterns in various places on his body. It came back to him that he'd ran into the inferno of flames which took Lucy from him the first time and marred her body in similar fashion.

"Natsu...Blanc's still out there..." Happy regretted to inform, watching painfully as Natsu's breath caught in his throat and his eyes began to show the pain forming in his very heart.

"Its been a long time since we've seen both Blanc or Lucy..." Master piped up, resting his hand on Natsu's leg and looking like an exhausted father who hadn't slept in ages worrying for his children.

"Eight months to be exact..." Charle finished what everyone couldn't bring themselves to say, it wasn't like she was heartless..but Natsu should know. He out of everyone deserved to be told the truth.

"WHAT!" Natsu roared, feeling his heart both shatter and burn at the same time as emotion laced his voice...his hands shaking. Eight months...he'd been asleep. Eight months...Lucy had been gone.

"Everyone's been tirelessly chasing Blanc across the continent, he keeps slipping out of everyone's grasp. We are the only ones who stayed behind to tend to you because we were sure you would have a similar fate to Lucy. To never wake up until he was beaten." Charle continued, watching his hollow gaze turn to her. "Wendy kept healing you every day for long painful hours...I don't think you would have woken up without her."

Wendy lifted her head up to meet Natsu's, who had been like an older brother since they met. Deep in her heart she knew she had failed Lucy, but if there was any shred or spec of way to heal Natsu for Lucy...Wendy would find it. It was the least she could do for her and for everyone who suffered greatly that the fire behind their guild had been momentarily extinguished.

Slowly moving his legs so they fell off the bed, Natsu leaned forward and hugged Wendy tightly; the small dragon slayer's tears falling freely as she gripped him back. "I...I'm so...so sorry Natsu, that I...I couldn't d-do more..."

"Thank you...Wendy. I can never repay you..." Natsu tried to comfort her, but he knew in his heart he had to go. Letting go of her he stood on shaking legs and despite the protests of his nakama he made his way to the door.

"Natsu! Stop this instance! You are in no condition to go out there looking for him!" Master warned, his voice bellowing in the infirmary.

For a moment Natsu had paused from nearly falling over while he held onto the wall. If one was looking carefully enough, they may have noticed the droplets of water making a trail from the bed to his current location while his face was red like his flame. Shaking his head he dare not look back as he spoke. "I know. She's waiting for me...I'm not going to make her wait any longer!" Natsu choked despite his determination to curb the gut wrenching feeling in his entire being.

Without a word Happy's wings emerged in a flash of light, flying over to the dragon slayer and attached to his upper back. He did not take off, but flapped his wings to give his body the stability and help it needed to move freely without pain or weakness.

"Besides...Team Natsu needs Lucy, its just not one without her!" Happy put on a brave face and smiled, earning a ghost of one from Natsu. He knew the dragon slayer better than anyone.

It wasn't just for the team.

It wasn't just for nakama, or the guild.

It was for love, and that missing piece in both of their hearts to get her back.

Unfortunately for Natsu, it was as if half of his heart had vanished along with her.

Taking off through the door and out of the guild into the rain, he wouldn't stop till he found Blanc. He knew no hesitation now that he would have to kill him, to take life with his own hands in order to regain the life lost of not only Lucy...but all effected by this monster parading as a man. Every ounce of strength, determination and rage would lead him to his destination, at the throat of a man who bested him for the last time.

Natsu Dragneel would not lose again. 

* * *

><p>AN: And that's it for Chapter 11! I'm hoping the twist in chapter 12 will answer some earlier questions in the story I've left unanswered! No hints there, but I promise it wont be as bad of a wait this time!


	12. Hope of Doubt

**Vanished**

Chapter 12 – Hope of Doubt

Author's note: Well, here we are! I am glad the last chapter was enjoyed, and am proud to announce we have officially hit our halfway point in the story. Its been a joy to write the ups and downs, and was a little surprised the last chapter came off as possibly an ending note! On the flip side though it might be a relief to know now that we're halfway over which means more to come.

This chapter will answer some questions I know some of you have had, but it may also bring some more along with it! I hope you all enjoy the new developments in the story and as always thank you all for your continued support!

Please Read and Review! 

* * *

><p>The rain had lasted for days at this point and the tall reaches of the mountains were something to be weary of as the intensity of the storm was ten fold. The roars of thunder echoing along the valleys and the occasional flash of lightning lit up the confines of the cave she had called home for many months. Day in and day out there was nothing more she wanted then to be reunited with her guild...her family.<p>

However her place for the time being was here, there was nothing more she could do for her friends other than hope with all her might that they would be able to find and defeat Blanc.

What hurt the most was not seeing Natsu...the last she remembered was watching his body fall from her grasp just before she disappeared and fell into unconscious herself. Was he okay? Of course he wasn't, she'd put him in an awful predicament because she wasn't strong enough to fend for herself. It worried her that more of her friends could have ended up in the same state...but the hurt in her heart for Natsu was almost more than she could even thing to bear at this point.

Feeling her eyes well up for the millionth time in these past months whenever Natsu crossed her mind she was quick to wipe them away with ghostly hands, remembering back to the day she woke up after the battle. 

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<br>**_

* * *

><p><em>It was a month after the battle had waged, time lost on the ghostly figure of Lucy. There were noises around her that she could hear rousing her from deep deep slumber. It didn't sound like voices, more so thuds and rustling of rocks and debris. It was something she usually would never wake to, so when she tried to sit up she felt herself groan and cough.<em>

_Trying to crack her eyes open to the light of day dancing across her face it took a few moments before she fully adjusted to the light and was able to take in blurry images of her surroundings._

_"Ugh...where am I?"_

_Lucy could have been anywhere at this point, but was awfully surprised that she wasn't laying on the battlefield outside of magnolia. She was sure she didn't move herself as she wasn't one for sleepwalking, and couldn't fathom who in her cursed state would have been able to move her without being one them self. Nirah and Trav came to mind but she realized that they were quite some way away...and the likelihood of them hearing about the attack was slim to none to know where to go as is. There was leaves and hay laid in a pile near the front of the cave so that the light could warm her body in the otherwise chilly confines of the cave._

_Looking down she could see that she had once more succumbed to the curse and could partially see through her own body. The ache and heartbreak she felt despite having a mostly ghost like body was new though; all she could think was the growing worry of what happened to her friends._

_"Hello? Anyone?" Lucy yelled out, wearily standing and stumbling over to the rock wall where she held on to keep her balance._

_"You're awake." Came the deep, rough sounding voice._

_Looking around she tried to find the source, the one who must have brought her here to this place. Was it a friend? It must have been, or why would they have gone to such effort with a make shift bed for an unconscious person and bring them from the battlefield. It also made her wonder why such a person was watching the fight anyway, perhaps there were more cursed around their area than she had thought._

_"Who are you? You know of me...so you too must be cursed. Why bring me here?" Lucy asked, confused that the voice didn't seem to have an origin; it echoed all around her in the cave._

_"A friend." The voice seemed to chortle, despite the sadness lingering in what she knew was a male's tone. "Your assumptions are right. I brought you here as a favor to someone dear to me."_

_"Someone...dear..?" Lucy was utterly confused at this point, fairly sure she would have recognized the voice if she knew this someone dear's friend. "Who...exactly...are you?" Skeptical she pressed her back into the wall, keeping her eyes on the outside of the cave._

_"I suppose there's no need to hide." A simple statement at that carried bounds as the noise began to increase with movement before it suddenly became quiet that she could hear her own breathing._

_That funny feeling she got that someone was staring at her made Lucy turn around to face the dark shadows from the inner tunnel of the cave. That feeling was dead on...and she erupted in a scream._

_There before her as she struggled away from the wall and began to shakily make her way towards the entrance of the cave was a red scaled foot...which was attached to a large, red dragon._

_The yellow-beige if his underbelly despite being faded by his ghost like apparition rose and fell with each deep breath he took, golden eyes staring down at her with a wise calculating look. "You may not know, I am the one and only Igneel." Leaning his large head down, he snorted lightly to stare into Lucy...which to her felt as if she would have burst into flames from such an intense stare._

_"I-I-I...Y-you're...Na...Natsu's..." Lucy's voice stammered considerably, not only had she never even seen a dragon but to be meeting face to face with the dragon Natsu had been so desperate to find in all their years together...was incredible and frightening._

_"That is correct. Natsu is my son." He moved his body to lay back on the ground, parts of him moving stones while the other remained without physical properties. "From what I have observed this past while he would have been devastated if you had been left there." The dragon was wise, and could read his little human son like a children scroll. It was clear to him from the events which unfolded that his son had cared a great deal for this woman, so much so that it seemed the pair had become mates. Although he had not been a part of his son's life for some time, even he the great Igneel was unsure that Natsu was capable of such a feat but here they were._

_Struggling to compose herself quickly, Lucy stood back up and brushed herself off, looking up to Igneel._

_"This is where you've been? Natsu has scowled the earth looking for you! How...how could someone like you have been cursed by Blanc?" It was astonishing, but a part of it made sense to her quick thinking. Lucy had thought it strange that he wouldn't have gone after the powers of the dragon slayers._

_He already had the dragons themselves._

_"Silence!" Igneel snapped, earning a shudder from Lucy as she quickly dipped her head in apology. Igneel knew she wasn't trying to be disrespectful, but that man's name left a toxic fire in his belly that had yet to be extinguished. "He had the power of my rival, Aquene. Submerging my cave in water and when trying to get out he'd ambushed be in a cowardly act. I'd found later he also got to the likes of Metalicana and Grandine. By then it was too late." Growling in the depths of his throat as it echoed in the cave he was helpless; a truly infuriating position for a dragon to be in._

_"I'm sorry...I can't imagine being in the position you were in. Its been years..." Lucy had been in this condition for just a few months when added together. Igneel had been stuck like this since Natsu was still a child...and as for the rest. Who knew when the first wizard had been cursed by Blanc._

_"One manages. Dragons live much longer than humans can dream to."_

_Lucy sighed, the puzzle pieces coming together slowly. Blanc had very impressive magic under his belt already if he had powers of dragons. It made sense why he didn't go after her initial suspicions. However it still left the key question of who did he need. What guild member's powers did her not have and what use would it have been?_

_"At any rate, thank you for saving me..." Lucy smiled gently, despite the sadness lingering in her heart. Oh how she wished to scream to Natsu that she'd found his never forgotten and beloved father._

_"The both of you will thank me later, do not dwell on unimportant things." Igneel assured, which left Lucy with a raised brow and even more questions._

_"Both? Well of course Natsu will be beside himself!"_

_"It is not Natsu I am speaking of. You will make that discovery in due time. For now, rest. You were in bad shape even for an apparition and its been a month since the battle. Natsu is cursed into sleep and will not awaken." Turning his head as a bit of sadness laced his voice Igneel closed his eyes to get some sleep knowing he had a lot to ponder upon future events._

_Eyes wide at the news of Natsu falling into the same slumber as Trav she felt her voice hitch and covered her mouth with her hands; quietly sobbing as the fate of the dragon slayer._

_"It's...it's all my fault. Natsu...I'm so sorry...so sorry..."_

_Lucy wasn't sure how long she had been crying, but before long sleep took her once again. It left little time to ponder on the dragon's wise words and she wasn't sure what she would have in store for her when she awoke._

_Little did she know Igneel was very much awake till she eventually fell into slumber, pondering what would become of his son when he found out the news._

* * *

><p><em><strong>End<strong> **Flashback  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>"You shed your tears again, Lucy?" Igneel spoke as his lumbering frame headed into the cave from the outside world of grey; leathery wings folding against his side as he hunkered down into a laying position in the cave.<p>

"Sorry Igneel...I can't help it. I feel so useless sitting here waiting..." Lucy continued to wipe the tears, breathing out a deep breath to try and calm herself. She enjoyed the dragon's company once she got to know him, his stories of times before her, what he'd seen of Natsu growing up. It was wonderful to meet someone so dear to Natsu...whom she was sure was loved more than she and Happy combined. Not that she was mad about it, she loved her own mother above all – Natsu had all rights to love the dragon before her endlessly.

She was well aware there was more than enough room in Natsu's heart for multiples.

"Our time will come, Lucy." He put simply, resting his head on the ground close to where she sat against the wall of the cave. "I have news that should put a stop to those tears."

"Oh?" She spoke, looking over to Igneel who's eyes shined with a mischievousness that often Natsu gained. At least she knew now who he'd gotten such a look from.

"He woke up." So simple, so powerful.

"Seriously!" Lucy felt like leaping up and dancing as she gasped in pure happiness, she had heard that Wendy had been relentlessly trying to heal him day in and day out; and as if on Que was wiping away tears of joy. "Oh Igneel, that makes me feel so much better...what I wouldn't give to see him again."

"You will be going no where in your state." He said firmly while giving her a pointed hard stare.

"Right..." Lucy's heart twisted in conflicting emotions.

Of course she wanted to see him, to try and relay that she was okay and that she'd found Igneel! _Okay, he found me... _but still, she thought; she wanted just a glimpse at the man who although unconscious and separated by the realm of physical...still held such a tight grip on her heart.

On the other hand, her heart broke and ached, filled with worry and doubt. She was in no condition to be making a journey even in her state. Since it was but a few months ago when she came to the realization of what Igneel had known since day one and had warned her about. She deemed it impossible, some cruel twist of fate, but she was worrying for two now.

She was pregnant with Natsu's child.

"Still...I have to tell him. Somehow..." Lucy leaned her head back and closed her eyes, having never been so frightened in her life. The thoughts of being a parent wasn't what held her heart in fear, it was the fact she was cursed...what kind of future would be in store for that growing baby? Was the baby being effected by it?

"I know not the effects of this curse and what has transpired, but trust me when I say the heartbeat is not abnormal. Whatever effect may happen, yours and Natsu's child is healthy. I would worry of the child's magic, if it is to have any thanks to Blanc." Igneel said sternly, unknowing to Lucy he'd continued to scratch old dragon runes in the ground with his fleeting ability to become solid. It was serving as magical protection, only strong enough to protect the small infant inside her. He would have no more of his lineage being damned by Blanc. Himself, Natsu and now Lucy was enough.

"Thank you Igneel...I'm not sure what I would do if you were not around for us." She placed her hands on her swollen abdomen, her heart continuing to ache for that pink haired dragon slayer. There was so much more at stake, and he didn't even know what was going on.

"It is the least I can do. That is my grandchild, after all." The great dragon's lip curled into a grin, earning the blush of a celestial mage when she had opened her eyes and seen as she was starting to think Igneel was just as bad as Natsu minus his vast intelligence and calm demeanour.

In the back of her mind, Lucy wondered what the guild would think of the development. Worse yet, her father. She shuddered lightly, knowing all kinds of fits he would pull to know that his heir had become pregnant with the child of a dragon slayer.

Despite it all, the warmth of her heart told her everything would be okay...

"Because your father never gives up...ever." Lucy whispered, not expecting to be heard but the notion aloud calmed even her worries.

* * *

><p>"Natsu...how much farther?" Happy sighed out in exasperation, knowing full well that they were far from getting to their destination but more so wanted to know when they were going to stop.<p>

It had been days since the two set out like the days of old, before Lucy. Through the rain, winds, nights and anything else thrown their way they had kept moving. Natsu healed quickly, despite his magic being less intense than usual and refused to take any time to sleep; only seldom grabbing something to eat when they passed by towns. This one was no different filled with lively shops, happy people and even a Magic store for item wizards. Natsu looked over and gave a weak smile, knowing Lucy would have dragged him in for the mere chance there may be a celestial key within the dusty shelves and slimy owners looking for a buck.

Yet that wouldn't happen today, not since she wasn't around to lighten the mood.

"I don't know Happy. Everyone's scents are so vague...the only one I can really get a hold of is Grey's stench." Natsu groaned, above all he had been hoping to get a trace of Lucy...but he knew after eight months who knew where she could be. His thoughts barely wandered from the blond celestial mage, remembering her vanish from his view on the battlefield. Momentarily he'd wondered if she was still there, but his better judgement said otherwise. He would have felt in his very soul if she was near just like before and as time continued to tick away he felt a growing bond with the absent mage, one he couldn't quite explain.

"Keh! What am I, scrap metal?" The gruff voice of Gajeel came from behind, causing Natsu to whirl around with eyes wide. Hooked around his arm was Levy, who although it was clear was still very much giddy over the fact Gajeel and her had turned to the same page to say the least...had lost that certain luster in her eyes she held for her best friend since her absence. As they walked towards them from the side street they could see the dragon slayer struggling.

"Gajeel?" Natsu said dumbfounded, pointing to their arms with a strange look on his face.

"Natsu! Happy! Its so good to see you up!" Levy removed her arm from Gajeel and walked over to hug her friend, whispering so low Gajeel couldn't hear her into Natsu's ear. "How are you holding up with...?" She left it vague, pulling back slightly to look deeply at the fire dragon slayer.

"I could be better.." Natsu said equally quiet, before leaning over and sneering at Gajeel in a teasing manner. "Looks like old metal head's gotten soft!"

"Shut up you little shit!" Gajeel barked back, his cheeks already red as he crossed his arms with a huff. "I'm not stupid, of course I'm going to help get bunny girl back so life can get back to normal!" He snapped, but an evil smirk rose on his lips. "And of course enjoy beating that dick to a pulp to avenge and all that shit..." Of course a rouse to inflate his tough guy act, but Natsu and Levy just let it be to save everyone some face.

"Anyways..." Levy laughed gently, looking back to Natsu and got a little more serious. "We're on our way to meet up with Grey and Juvia. Did you want to join us then? They were the last ones to see Blanc, aside from Erza."

"Erza?" Natsu had wondered where she was, usually she and Grey made a formidable team.

"Yeah...although we haven't heard from her in a few months as well. When Grey saw Blanc it was Erza who was right on his tail, she's been relentless." Levy smiled sadly, knowing well Erza's feeling of letting Lucy down but Levy knew her limits. She was better at research than tracking anyways and her skills were more slow paced to try and find a way to break the curse. It also gave her some time to explore the new relationship she'd discovered with Gajeel, having gotten together not too long ago the pair had become inseparable. It was really with Lucy's meddling that she'd began to realize her feelings for the horrible singer with the dark appearance.

"She's a beast." Gajeel gave his input in which Natsu nodded sagely too, completely understanding with his mental image of monster Erza chasing a screaming Blanc across the continent.

"Well, I have no other leads and I was following Grey's scent anyways. Might as well follow you two..." Natsu shrugged his shoulders and buried his chin up to his nose into his scarf. As the group began to walk Natsu fell behind by a few steps to give the pair some room. He could only raise his brow at the way they seemed to reluctantly hold hands, despite it was more Levy latching on and refusing to let go while Gajeel kept his head turned away and pretended not to like it.

"I think he liiiiikkkkkeeessss her." Happy whispered to Natsu with a cheeky little laugh, which earned him a chuckle from Natsu. "Just think...soon that will be you and Luce!"

"Happy!" Natsu hissed, his cheeks slightly red as he ducked his head momentarily into his scarf much to the laughter of his feline companion...but in reality, it only reminded him of the pain and anger he felt burning in his soul that the picture before him...wasn't a reality right now.

* * *

><p>A sunny day had finally come and Lucy relished in the fact that she could head outside the cave and rest a little amongst the sounds of nature. As much as she tried to remain calm and collected for the health of her little one; it did nothing when the rest of your Nakama worried and fought for you. Not worrying wasn't something Lucy couldn't do no matter how hard she tried, and every day that went by made it a little worse.<p>

Would she have this baby without even Natsu knowing?

Lucy tried to bide time by thinking of names, trying to imagine what the little one would look like with both of their traits. Yet none of it was terrible exciting without Natsu here...Lucy didn't dare want to name the baby without him even knowing he or she existed! At the same time...Lucy didn't really mind what the infant would be named (Okay, as long as it wasn't named Happy...) but her only desire had to be that she would be with her family.

She would be lying if she said she wasn't scared, deep down Lucy was terrified of being a parent. She was a very young adult though and knew there were consequences for certain actions. Yet even as her cheeks went red each time thinking of that heated night she knew the love she had for Natsu to be nothing but wholehearted. With him, she knew anything was possible; and with earlier rumours of Bisca and Alzack being an item to the point of engagement...she was sure it wouldn't be that weird for their to be another couple in the guild.

Oh who was she kidding, it could have been anyone but since it was Natsu there was no chance of it being remotely "normal" in the eyes of her family who was sure he had the romantic capabilities of a three year old.

Looking over as Igneel moved out of the cave in a hurry, Lucy struggled to get up and had to used tall rock beside her to get on her feet. "What is it?"

"They're coming..." Igneel snorted, eyes narrowed while his gaze never left the skies above.

"Who...?" Lucy breathed out, turning her head up to the skies as well as she could only wonder who the heck would know they were up here yet alone would be able to see them in this condition. Yet as she heard the thundering sounds of flapping she felt her eyes widen and take a few steps closer to Igneel as two other monstrous creatures emerged from the clouds. In their descent they landed in front of Lucy and Igneel with a tremor to the ground, the dust swirling at her feet as she was now against his leg and holding on for what she imagined was dear life. Never before had she imagined meeting one dragon...let alone three at once.

"Igneel...still the diligent babysitter I see." The smooth and slightly teasing vocals of Grandine drifted like a breeze, much befitting the infamous sky dragon.

Only a cackle of a laughter arose from Metalicana, his tongue draping from his immense jowls. "Aren't you tired of playing daddy by now?" He sneered, earning a deep growl from Igneel.

"Silence! Dare you mock me?" He spoke, flames licking at his lips as all Dragons seemed to be rather testy in the eyes of the by standing Lucy.

For her own safety she remained partially out of sight behind Igneel, clutching her heart from over her shirt as it pounded against her chest. Although the sight before her was amazing by all stretches of the imagination...she was left to wonder why the other two had come and what their intention had been.

At least it answered her question of why the three of the dragon slayers were the way they were, it seemed like they modeled after their dragons perfectly. Well, except for Wendy...who Lucy thought, was a little too young to maybe have picked up that slyness the feathered dragon possessed.

* * *

><p>AN: Till next time!


	13. Forever in my Mind

**Vanished**

Chapter 13 - Forever in my Mind

Author's note: Wow...just wow. I can't believe the last time I uploaded was in 2012. I could have sworn I'd put something up not that long ago, but I guess not. I want to thank everyone who's been reviewing and following/faving, it reminded me of this story and I don't have plans to just abandon it! While I cannot promise when my next update will be as I now have twin girls who are just 3 months old; I can promise it will be much sooner than this next chapter was! Without any further ado, here is chapter 13!

As always, please keep reviewing and enjoy! 

* * *

><p>"Enough blathering, Igneel." Metalicana snapped, impressive wingspan drawing around his torso while the giant gazed down to the small blonde female cowering behind Igneel's leg. She wasn't impressive by any means that he could tell, not like Gajeel, and was under the impression the other dragons held high regard to their wards. Well, aside from Grandine, but she was a female and they were often motherly and such so he could see why she chose such a small and meek human child. Still Igneel should have had better taste... "What is it with this one? I sense she is already versed in Magic..." Besides, usually the dragon slaying techniques were gifted to those without a magical talent – Metalicana could smell celestial scents on her.<p>

"Besides...she's expecting. Not much a pupil can do in such a stage." Grandine's wise words echoed out, leaning down to get a better look at Lucy. She could see in her mind's eye traces of Wendy – wondering if she was growing up well; maybe she too would be pretty like this human female. Yet once she was closer her nostrils picked up something very interesting.

Interesting indeed.

"Why Igneel...is that not the smell of your son, Natsu on her?"

Lucy felt her cheeks blaze in a horrible blush, although she was not ashamed of what happened that night she was just so unused to the fact that dragons and their 'offspring' could read such silent but strong ques about a person; although she was obviously pregnant she wasn't prepared to 'smell' like the man who had stolen her heart. The list of who knew she was expecting was growing...and none of them were the one who mattered most.

"It is." Igneel said rather matter of fact, knowing there was no reason to hide such a fact. "It will be a fine offspring, I can tell already."

"What does that mean!" Metalicana fumed, growling deep in his throat. "If Gajeel had kids they would be better than yours!"

"Boys!" Grandine snapped loudly, her tail thrashing against the ground to earn all attention her way; Lucy swaying lightly as even in their state the dragons had the ability to affect their surroundings in a very solid way. "It isn't a contest. However, Igneel...you know the rules. You cannot influence powers on anyone but your ward." She stated quite sternly, giving the large red dragon quite the intimidating stink eye.

"I do no such thing, Grandine. It is not my fault if the excess of my powers in my mere presence is being absorbed by the growing child..." A small smirk played on his lips, the only one left in the dark was in fact Lucy.

Influence? Powers? Was this great dragon already making plans for her child before it was even born!? She figured if her friendship with Natsu was already jam packed full of chaos...imagine being mated to one with another dragon slaying child! Oh...she could feel the headache and destruction already. The pair of them cackling and spewing fire everywhere was enough to fuel nightmares for years to come.

"Right." Grandine sighed, sometimes there was no dealing with male dragons. "Word has spread, the humans are tracking the dark one. They say he's nearing the border to Bosco...if he gets there we may lose him in such a seedy country. We'll need to make our move there or risk losing this chance."

"We'll make that asshole pay for what he did to us mighty dragons!" Metalicana snarled, before offering a deadly kind of smirk. "I don't usually eat humans, but for him I'll chew him till he's ground meat." However, he gave a pointed look to Lucy, before back to Igneel. "You will join us, right?"

It was hard for Igneel, as he too thirsted for revenge; even though wisdom told him that revenge was rarely necessary or moral. It was one thing to take away the pride of him and his dragonic brethren, but it was another thing to cause such senseless torment on not only Lucy...but everyone else. Even an unborn life. Yet...how was he to leave? He couldn't surely take Lucy with him when she was so late in her pregnancy, put them both in such danger. Yet how could he in turn leave her here by herself with no one to care for her in case she did go into labour?

Grandine sensing the internal struggle her friend was in cleared her throat. "It would be unwise for him to join us...someone must stay with the human girl..." Metalicana snorted, he knew this...but still. He was sure the three of them needed to take this human down...as much as he hated to think little of his own strength he wanted the combined effort to assure their success – no chances taken again with such a cunning beast as Blanc.

"Hey!" The small, but loud voice interrupted, stepping out from behind Igneel's leg at last. "Don't I have a say in this?"

"She speaks..." Metalicana snorted, blowing Lucy's hair back as he let out a sneering laugh – one identical to Gajeel's. Lucy frowned, but shook it off.

"Igneel...I know your concern. It wouldn't be wise...but I haven't gotten this far by being one for the straight and narrow. Natsu...Natsu will be where Blanc is. I just know it. I have to see him again, even if he wont be able to see me. I need to go, I wont do anything stupid I promise...but if he's awake; he'll be hunting him." Lucy pleaded with the dragons, all eyes on her now as she could feel her heart pound. She couldn't possibly have this child without Natsu; and even though it would be heading to the most dangerous place for her...she had to try.

Igneel pondered her words for a moment, and in that instance he could see clearly the thick headed Natsu in her place. He was never one for logic and safety, unless it was for another. Clearly his son had good taste, he was sure that the vibrant young lad knew this when he chose Lucy for his mate.

"I cannot ignore your plight, there is no safer spot for you right now than with I, and if I am go to; you must follow Lucy." Besides, Igneel knew how special child rearing was; and wouldn't want to deprive his son the opportunity to know before it was too late and a physical child was in the picture.

Lucy felt the relief wash through her, in all honesty as well she couldn't remain up in this cave for another moment. She wanted to see Natsu again, even if it meant she had to face Blanc one last time. She had no doubt in her mind that the dragons would be able to finally defeat him. Besides, what greater force could there be?

"She will ride with me." Grandine ordered, offering a small smile to Lucy. "Such precious cargo is to be handled with care...you both are such rough fliers." She mused, leaning down to grab hold of Lucy's shirt as she lifted the human onto her back. Lucy admired how soft the feathered dragoness was; and was rather excited to fly. However, she knew the pair might be too eager for a piece of Blanc at the mere sight of him and may forget what they carry on their back before springing into action.

"Alright..." Igneel snorted, but knew her logic well. "Lets end this suffering, once and for all." The mighty fire dragon roared; followed in a haunting serenade by Grandine and Metalicana. Lucy placed her hands on her swollen belly as she could feel the child inside move from such a deafening noise. "Wait for me...Natsu." She breathed before holding onto the soft feathers, the dragons opening their wings and took to the skies in the direction of east Fiore...where Blanc was rumored to be.

* * *

><p>The trail had taken them close to the borders of Bosco, while the trip had been fast paced and rather uneventful, such quiet and peace made the dragon slayer even more edgy and frustrated. Where was Blanc? His fist was itching to meet with his face, keeping hidden his intentions of ending his life for the sake of Lucy and everyone else met with his disastrous deeds. He knew his nakama would try and convince him otherwise of this new decision of his...but he saw no other way. Even with his magic blocked he still had a hold of Lucy, who's to say if he was captured and sent away that he wouldn't try and break out. It would leave Lucy in a state of unease for the rest of her life...he had to end it. End the horror once and for all.<p>

"Natsu...are you alright?" Levy asked, looking to her right as she walked. She'd been worried about Natsu since they joined up...he was so spacy, always lost in his thoughts and not like the one she knew and loved. It was like he was someone else, and it bothered her.

Looking up as he was snapped out of his thoughts he offered a meek smile, scratching the back of his head carefully as Happy was snoozing on top of his pink spiked locks. "Yeah, don't worry Levy."

"I am worried Natsu..." She retorted, giving him a pointed look. "You have to keep positive. We'll find him, and we'll get Lucy back." Besides, it was what she had to keep telling herself at times – for in the darkest hours that positivity was all she had left aside from the strong support from Gajeel.

"I know..." He sighed uncharacteristically, feeling the pain in his heart from even thinking about Lucy; the last memories he had was of her form fading away. If it hurt him this much, how was it effecting Lucy?

"Maybe Bunny girl is kicking that freak's ass right now." Gajeel offered in a gruff chuckle, but when he looked over to see the weird looks both Natsu and Levy were giving him he scoffed. "Hey! It could happen. She's scary when she wants to be."

"That's true, though! Lu-chan is one of the strongest people I know..." Levy smiled in thought, thinking back on all the fond memories she had of her best friend. "How she keeps it all inside, to make sure everyone remains upbeat and motivated...even when it hurts her so badly..." Levy had learned a lot from their dear celestial mage, including the courage to pursue Gajeel – she would have never mustered such guts if it wasn't for the support and coaching of Lucy.

"She's one heck of a girl though, I mean, I didn't go easy on her back in Phantom and she still got up and sassed me off after going head to head with her..." Gajeel smirked, it was hard to impress him especially in those early days and aside from Natsu's dragon slaying abilities she had easily caught him off guard in the best of ways. Of course he could feel a radiating heat coming from his side, looking over to see Natsu burning at the mere memory of that day...seeing Lucy so beat up... his guild in shambles...

"Gajeel!" Levy hissed, earning a incredulous look of 'what!' from her socially inept love. "Now is not the time to reminisce like that..."

Taking a breath and calming down, Natsu felt his core temperature slowly decline as he shook his head. He didn't have the time to get into a heated brawl with Gajeel and he knew that even though they stood on different sides back then Gajeel was someone to count on...when he wasn't being a thick metal dunce. "Yeah...that's Luce all right." He replied simply, looking up to the stars above as he absently wondered what she was thinking of right now; and hoping she was alright.

It just bugged him to no end that he wasn't able to smell her, or sense her anywhere like he usually could.

When walking along the uncharted trail Natsu lifted his nose to the air when he smelt something strange lingering in the air. It chilled his nostrils, almost as if he could smell the heaviness of fog in the air...but for such a nice night it was hard to imagine an area like this could have fog.

"Do you smell that?" Gajeel perked up, clearly concerned at being unable to decipher what was lingering in his nose.

"Yeah...its...heavy..." Natsu said amidst inhales, turning in a half circle to pinpoint where it was coming from. "I think its over there..."

Curiosity got the better of Levy as the dragon slayers smelt scents she couldn't pick up, walking in the direction they had indicated she pressed through some bushes and around a tree or two as she could feel in her flesh the temperature dropping significantly. She could hear behind her the trudging sounds of Natsu and Gajeel and peeked over a taller bush only to have her eyes widen and face pale. "Hold on!" She ushered quickly under her breath to the men, trying to keep them from going any further when Natsu pushed ahead paying no heed to her quick and urgent warning.

"Yo! Why're we stoppin-aaAAH!" Natsu turned his head only to feel his eyes bug out a bit and his stomach churn; having barged in on none other than a certain ice freak and Juvia...more or less doing the in the buff tango. Of course, Grey was as usual in his boxers but Juvia was also just in her skivvies. Grey's hands were in Juvia's hair as the pair had their lips pressed feverishly against one another; the ground covered in frost around them but it seemed not to bother either party. Her hands were scaling his back, finger nails pressing lightly against his taught flesh as they headed up his backside one by one.

Alerted by Natsu's near horrified yell the pair looked over quickly and Grey froze and began to stammer. "F...flametard this..." Not quite sure what to say under the staring eyes of not only Natsu...but an emerging Levy and Gajeel too he felt his face burn in the intensity of his rival before him; Juvia on the other hand...

"Oh! You have walked in on Gray-Sama's and I passionate love...Juvia doesn't mind. Just don't get any ideas about Juvia's Gray!" She shot a warning look to Levy, who was quick to shake her head and wave off ANY thought of her trying to go after Grey-sam...er, Gray. Not like she was interested in the first place...her affections had been blatantly obvious towards one certain metal dragon slayer.

"Kiiyyaaaa! Nasty! Get a room!" Natsu stuck out his tongue and turned around quickly with his arms crossed over his chest. While he had never really been bothered by mushy relationship stuff...it more or less reminded him once again of Lucy; and until he could find her again he didn't want to become consumed in his grief in the mean time. Either way, he didn't enjoy seeing a naked stripper by any stretch of the imagination.

It was probably the fastest anyone had seen Grey put on his clothes.

"Well what do we have here Juvia..." Gajeel smirked, snickering to himself as the water mage reluctantly got dressed. "Seems unhealthy stalking finally paid off keh?"

"Juvia would like to think so!" She beamed cheerfully, earning an eye roll from Gajeel as that wasn't actually a compliment.

"Well...when did this happen?" Levy asked, heading out from behind the bushes to sit in the small clearing with Gray and Juvia.

Still looking away with his arms crossed feeling a tad embarrassed that he was caught in a situation like that, it was Juvia who piped up clearly ecstatic about the entire situation. "Not that long ago...but every day has been the best days of Juvia's life!" She wiggled while she sat, and Levy could only chuckle as it seemed all of her hard work had finally paid off for her in regards to her devoted love to Grey.

Even if it was microscopically close to being psychotic.

"Any word on Lucy...?" Grey was the first to pipe up, looking over his shoulder to none other than Natsu who had immediately found a very interesting rock near his feet. Levy sensed that Natsu wasn't entirely comfortable with talking to Grey about Lucy, so she quickly piped in. "Nothing yet. We were hoping you would have found something out."

"We are closing in on the border so Bosco...it shouldn't be long till we run into someone." Gajeel stifled a yawn before hunkering down on the grass, laying down with his arms behind his head. Levy took the opportunity to sit beside him, while Juvia has put her clothes back in...clearly not bashful in the slightest.

Natsu looked up from the rock which had so easily gained his full attention as he watched his friends before him; each sitting in pairs as they 'partnered' up per say. He realized silently they were no longer the brash teens they were when Lucy came into the picture. It had been so long since he'd even seen her...how had she changed? Natsu liked to think he didn't change very much, but he could really see it in his nakama. While for some the notion of romance had always been there, such in Juvia's case, he could see it now more than ever in the young generation of the guild.

It would only be a matter of time till they were no longer the youth of Fairy tail.

"I'm going for a walk." Natsu spoke up, before turning and heading out into the forest.

Levy turned and felt her brows furrow, what had gotten into him all of a sudden? It was then she noticed Happy had decided to stay behind, sitting down on his own in the grass. "Happy, you're not going?" It was strange that he wouldn't head with Natsu, especially in the state he was in.

"Aye..." The little blue feline sighed a bit uncharacteristically. "I think he needs some time on his own, as much as I want to go too." Happy could feel it in Natsu, how much he missed Lucy with the two pairs currently present. "So...what's for dinner!" He chirped happily, sincerely hoping someone happened to bring some fish along.

* * *

><p>"We're closing in on the border." Igneel called back to his fellow dragons, his eyes peeled on the landscape below. They'd been flying for some time now, trying to make good time and use of a decent day, for he could smell precipitation on the wind currents.<p>

It looked like they would be grounded tomorrow, for without good visibility it would be pointless and risk getting off track. "Lucy, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine!" She called back, nestled into the plush feathers of Grandine. It had been something else to experience flight like this, it was different than the times she'd flown with Happy...the speed and height these dragons could ascend to was simply beyond words.

"We will settle down for the night, I can see a cave ahead." Igneel began the decent down to earth once more, each dragon landing rather elegantly just before the wide opening. Moving his wing over to Grandine's side he kept it still as Lucy moved off her back and onto the leathery appendage, wobbling only a little as he lowered his wing to the ground to allow her to get off. "In the morning we will assess the weather and go from there, but the air is heavy with the smell of impending rain."

Lucy nodded her head slowly, looking around as she'd never gone this far west before. They had to be close though, if the dragons said so...they must have been just a stone's throw away from the speed they'd been going. "I'm going to go for a walk. I couldn't sleep after such a long trip of doing nothing." She chuckled, luckily she couldn't feel the aches and pains that surely would have been plaguing her body had she not been in this state but regardless she figured a walk would sooth her mind and she could then get some shut eye.

"Don't go far..." Grandine said softly, as much as she didn't like the idea of Lucy heading off alone, there really was little that could harm her as she was. Labor or Blanc would have been the two worst case scenario's.

"I won't...I'll be back shortly." She gave a little wave and headed off, the dragons moving into the cave to get a little shut eye...even if Igneel knew he wouldn't be sleeping much till she returned from her time alone.

Lucy had other plans though, it had been forever since she'd been alone. While the company of Igneel had been both a pleasure and a blessing during such a confusing time in her life...Lucy wanted some space to just...be herself. She missed the times alone back in her apartment where she could write, take a bath, or just have a nap. Well...whenever there wasn't a pink haired dragon slayer and his cat sleeping under her comforter.

As she walked along as darkness began to fall in the woods all around her, the celestial mage placed her hands on her swollen abdomen and smiled. While she was lucky not to feel a lot of the physical effects her body would normally be under like aches, tiredness and the sorts she was still glad to be able to feel the small movements of her child. Blanc's magic was nothing but confusing when it came to the limitations and exceptions of his curse magic, yet this made her grin slightly. "Maybe I'll be spared the pains of labor..." Boy, wouldn't that be nice!

Lost in her train of thought, Lucy wasn't sure how far she'd wandered or just how long it had been since she left the care of the dragons.

Not until the sound of something moving around made her heart stop for a brief moment, eyes wide as she cautiously began to approach the sound. "Wait a minute..." Lucy frowned, standing up straight and huffing while putting her hands on her hips. "I'm a cursed ghost...thing. What can possibly hurt me now?" Scoffing at her own foolishness, she did realize it could have been Blanc...but the possibility seemed low. She couldn't seriously be that unlucky.

Bursting through the foliage which shielded her view from where she stood from where the sound of movement was coming from, her eyes quickly scanned the forest line for what she assumed was possibly a deer or some other wild animal.

Boy...was she wrong.

With her hands shooting up to her lips as they sharply inhaled air in a gasp, as if on que her eyes began to water and her body quiver. She wanted to call out, but it would be no use.

As her eyes laid on none other than a brooding and pacing pink haired Dragon slayer, there was no way that she would be able to get through to him now. Mere feet away from the one person she wanted to see more than anything, the father of their unborn child, shaking as tears fell from her eyes to make droplets on the ground...

and Natsu would never be the wiser.

* * *

><p>"HEAVEN WHEEL ARMOR!" Erza shouted, as she re-quipped into the impressive silver display of metal plating and a circular set of swords. Blanc was indeed running for his very life, shooting a furious glare back at the red haired mage who had been on his trail for what seemed like eternity now. He managed to keep one step ahead of her, but every now and then she'd catch up and they'd have a little skirmish; before the mage would end up slipping through her fingers to fight another day.<p>

Blanc wasn't about to allow Erza to take his life, not when he was this close to completing the one true magic.

"BLUMENBLATT!" She shouted, the swords engulfing in light as they shot towards Blanc at incredible speed. He'd dodged most of the near exploding impacts the swords made as they punctured the ground right where he'd been standing but a second earlier...but this time he wasn't so fortunate. One made impact with his pant leg, immobilizing him for a second was all she needed before the other swords pulled him down as they hit his cloak and pinned him.

Wasting no time she rushed him, her hand grabbing his neck as she thrust him without mercy to the ground, impacting his face to soil as dust settled around them.

"You..." She seethed, her eyes narrowed and voice dripping with malice. "Release Lucy, or face being skewered by my Purgatory armor..."

"Now...why would I do that? When I am this close to being the most powerful wizard to ever exist!" Blanc began to laugh manically, even in the position he was in. "I will be even more powerful than the fabled Zeref!"

"You wont be...not while I am around. I'll destroy you and free all those you have hurt." Erza shot him a dangerous look. "I'll tell you one more time...free everyone from your curse!" She shouted, her grip tightening around his throat.

Her demands were met with nothing but laughter, as if the white wizard was snapping at the seams. Slowly his body began to fade to shadow; melting into the ground and out of her grasp.

"NO!" Erza snapped, her hand slamming into the ground while fingers dug into the soil, looking around for any trace of him.

"It's almost time...you'll all witness history. So for now...I need you alive." His voice echoed from all around her, before fading completely. With her teeth clenched she felt her anger surge, but not without a wage of lethargy...it only took a moment for the great Titania to wobble in her kneeling position before falling to the ground. Labored breath took over her as sweat gathered on her brow, returning to her usual set of armor as she closed her eyes tightly. "Damn it..." She groaned, it had been a hard chase the past few days and her energy and magic were nearly drained as it was.

She would have to rest, or she would be knocked out cold for who knew how long before her reservoir would return to a functioning state. In the distance she could hear the rumbling of thunder clouds, and with her last ounces of strength she pulled herself along the ground in a military crawl to an outcrop of rock. The ledge above would help shelter her from the rain in the very least.

"I was so close..." Erza breathed out, her eyes closing while she crossed her arms along her chest; leaning into the rock for tonight. There wouldn't be a next time...she had to secure Blanc before they reached Bosco; and the border was but a day or two's walk from her current location. It was only lucky for her that Blanc would have to rest too and once he did, she'd strike early the following morning. Before long, Erza surrendered to slumber.

She'd need all the magic in her arsenal to put an end to Blanc's tyranny once and for all.

* * *

><p>AN : See you soon!


	14. Pieces

**Vanished**

Chapter 14 – Pieces 

Author's Note: Time keeps on slipping, I hope everyone is having a great new year! My twins celebrated their first birthday last month, and things have slowly become a little more manageable to sit down and write again! Brace yourself, the feels are upon us. Just yesterday we reached 100 Reviews! I am both honored and humbled; as I am so grateful this story is so well liked. SO I'd like to give a huge thank you to my readers. You're all amazing! I'd like to welcome you all back to the world of Vanished, and without further delay let's get on to the story!

I look forward to hearing your reviews! 

* * *

><p>The darkness was slowly settling in as Natsu stared blankly up at the stars above, head on his hands with his elbows on his knees as he sat on a rock after his vigorous pacing. He couldn't remember when he'd sat down away from the group, but it was still bright at the time with the sun lingering in the horizon.<p>

It was when he looked skyward, he was reminded of Lucy the most.

Heaving a deep sigh, the dragon slayer knew he needed to get back soon. Leaving on such tense terms just wasn't his style, and he supposed he would just need to suck it up around all of the...lovers.

He stood up slowly, stretching his arms out in front of him to hear a satisfying pop.

"Well, time to get back." Natsu spoke aloud, turning around only to find someone was approaching.

Immediately a small flame erupted in his hand.

Sniffing the air as the wind was in his favor, he immediately recognized the scent, raising both his brows high as he walked through the bushes.

"Bixlow?"

"Natsu! Long time!" Bixlow offered a lazy wave towards him; walking forth till he was but a few feet away from him. "Looks like we caught up to you guys, Freed found some things out you might be interested to hear; he's looking it over with Levy now." He was quick to stick his tongue out in a rocker like fashion holding his thumb up. "It's juicy!"

_Juicy! Juicy!_ His babies floated through the bushes after him, repeating him with vigor as one of the souled tiki dolls turned a bit; staring straight off to the side. The floating doll turned to the side a bit before floating back to Bixlow.

"Really!" Natsu grinned, the fire once more returning to his belly. "Well what are we waiting for – let's go!"

_Juicy! Juicy! _The one tiki doll chimed out, bumping into Bixlow's arm a few times.

"What is it baby?" He cooed out, watching the little doll turn back to the direction he needed to look.

Well, if he'd been drinking; he was sure he would have spat it out in a stream of shock. "WHAT IS THAT!?" Bixlow flew open his metal visor, his figure eyes wide and shell shocked as he momentarily forgot that only he and his babies could see what he was seeing. His hand were shaking as he was pointing at mid-air to none other than Lucy who looked just as wide eyed and nerve laden.

"Bixlow! You can see me!?" Lucy pointed back, her mouth agape with awe as things slowly began to make sense.

"Yes….BUT WHAT IS THAT!" He yelled again, clearly pointing at her swollen abdomen.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON BIXLOW!" Natsu who'd been simmering since he began to stammer and yell like an idiot reached his boiling point; looking feverishly at whatever the hell he'd been pointing at. "I don't see anything!"

"Ohhhhhhhh I don't think you want to baby…" Bixlow swallowed hard, seeing Lucy's face become as red as can be.

"Bixlow don't say a word….he, obviously doesn't know yet." Lucy rubbed her arm, looking longingly at Natsu as she could see the way he looked right through her; for legitimate reasons.

"I'm not touching this one with a fifty foot pole….but I think I can help out just a little bit." Bixlow laughed nervously, grabbing one of his babies from mid-air and stared into it; the doll slowly lost a bit of its luster before it was merely lifeless in his hand. "Now look at me…" He said urgently as he headed to Lucy and stood before her. "It's going to feel weird…" And without hesitation his eyes lit up, Lucy stared into them as she felt her soul become constricted, controlled by him. Slowly she was sucked into the doll as the color began to become vibrant once more, the small wooden tiki began to float wobbly.

"You can speak – baby." Bixlow smirked, looking back to Natsu once his eyes lost their glow who was looking ready to flip shit from being so in the dark. However, Bixlow was not going to be the one to even try and explain this one….it was nearly on par with trying to talk to Laxus about….well anything with criticism.

Just generally not a good idea.

"Bixlow, I'm getting really tired of this sh-"

"Natsu…" No longer the repetitive and annoying chime of the other dolls; Natsu's eyes widened as it dawned on him it sounded exactly like Lucy… No. It was Lucy.

He couldn't breathe, let alone make his lips sound out anything his mind was screaming at him to say. He wanted to yell, he wanted to cry, he wanted to do so many things but all he could do was remain frozen in his spot as the small tiki doll floated towards him. "Na-tsu…" The voice broken behind the unchanging face of the silly doll, and it caused the dragon slayer to grit his teeth tightly as he kept his face strong….all this time.

All this time and here she was…had she been with him all the while? Did he just overlook her resolve to be by his side? No…he would have surely caught a whiff of her scent, or a sense she was nearby. He was positive he hadn't lost touch with her, the bond they shared seemed stronger before their second encounter with Blanc.

"I'm….going to go back. Don't be long…" Bixlow held his hands up before him as he backed away from where he came; clearly not wanting to be involved in more than he already was. _Back! Back!_ The remaining babies chimed, floating behind him as he quickly headed back to the others.

While Lucy had looked to see Bixlow leave, Natsu hadn't taken his weary eyes off the tiki doll. Inwardly fighting with himself as Lucy had turned back around to look at him she tilted her small floating vessel to the side. "It's really….really good to see you aga-!" She was cut off abruptly as his hand had reached out to grab the small tiki head from the air; falling to his knees as he nearly crushed the wooden doll against his chest.

He hated it was just a doll, much wanting to feel the small of her back and the softness of her hair against his cheek but after all of this time he was going to take anything he could get. "Luce….how long have you been here…." He breathed out; eyes shadowed by his bangs blocking out the moonlight from reaching most of his face.

"Not long Natsu….I stumbled upon you just before Bixlow arrived…I'm so glad you're alright Natsu!" The small voice cracked more, wishing she had means to hug him back but being in this small tiki was even a blessing in this current catastrophe.

"I'm so sorry it took me so long…" His grip tightened ever so, but Lucy didn't mind; slowly easing her way out of his grasp to float up in front of his face.

"Don't be Natsu….I was out too, I'd heard you'd been put into a coma; I thought you would be fated to be the same as Trav. I never stopped believing you'd come for me, not now, not ever. You always find a way." Lucy reasoned, turning to place one of the small wooden wings on his cheek. "We have bigger things to worry about right now though…" Lucy gulped, hard.

"That's right!" Natsu jumped up, smiling victoriously as he looked back to the direction of the others. "Everyone's going to want to see you, and Freed found something important – apparently."

"Natsu that's not…" Lucy stopped herself, feeling a pit well up in her stomach. Was this the moment she'd been waiting for? To suddenly spring this on him when he couldn't even see her? Lucy had wanted so badly for Natsu to know of their conceived child….but as she looked to the relief, happiness, excitement on his face….she didn't want anything to dampen that. Would it really be wise for him to know before they faced off against Blanc? What if it weighed on him and altered his judgement….no…she couldn't risk it. Just like she couldn't risk him knowing of Igneel as much as it killed her to keep such a secret as big as this from him. What was another day? One more day till they reached him at the border where that bastard was heading.

One more day to put an end to this all.

"Lucy….what's the matter? Is there something you need to tell me?" He asked innocently, in a way that both elated and killed her in only a manner Natsu could muster.

Flinching visibly, she shook her small tiki body.

"No….I can't stay though. I have been traveling with….others, cursed like me. We have also been following Blanc; like you we'll ambush him at the border." She explained, watching the look on Natsu's face fall.

"Wait…you're leaving? Lucy, let me come with you and these other cursed then." He pleaded, making a motion to reach out for her hand out of pure habit but mid motion realized she didn't have any he could hold currently.

"Natsu…we can't even talk to you let alone lead you. I don't want to go….but it's for the best. I can't stay in this tiki head forever; we'll have to meet you there. We're all heading to the same place…" Oh, Lucy didn't want to leave his side after all this time waiting to see him…but in this state there was so little she could do.

Natsu knew she was right, but it physically made him ill to know he couldn't protect her in the slightest in this form. The only thing he could do was follow through with his resolve and kill Blanc, saving not only Lucy but all of the other cursed she had told them about. It made him uneasy about snuffing life away…but if it would save his Nakama….save the girl he'd grown to love so deeply he would do it in a heartbeat. "I won't let you down Lucy…he won't get away this time. Let's go….we'll go hear what Freed has found out and then you can head back…" Natsu trailed off uncharacteristically, noting mentally he'd never really said something to such a caliber before; almost as if he was letting her go instead of dying for her to stay beside him.

Lucy mentally seconded such a thought, and she let out a soft inaudible sigh at such a solemn moment.

She floated along just behind him, having to remind herself it was for the best.

It had to be. 

* * *

><p>It hadn't taken long to return back to the group, Natsu leading the way in an awkward silence as he seemed so lost in thought. Lucy had dared not say a word least something slipped out about what she vowed to keep silent about. As they passed around a large tree he looked up, and in turn the faces of their small group looked back at him.<p>

Levy and Freed had been sitting to the side scowering the books he'd brought along with her magical glasses, Gajeel standing but a few steps behind Levy. Grey had been talking to Bixlow while Evergreen and Juvia had been huddled close looking quite menacing talking under their breath; stopping only when Natsu and Tiki Lucy had come into the small clearing.

"So what's this news?" Natsu blurted, wasting no time as time lost could mean Blanc was getting closer to the border.

However, he was paid no heed as Levy nearly threw the book at Freed and ran past Natsu; grabbing Lucy mid-air as she hugged her tightly. "Lu-chan!" Levy cried out, happy tears forming on the corner of her eyes as she swayed back and forth with the small tiki lodged in her chest.

"Levy! I'm so happy to see you…but this….is slightly awkward…." Lucy felt herself sweat drop before Levy chuckled and let her go. "Well it's not ideal but I couldn't help myself. We've all been so worried!" She was nearly jumping out of her own skin as Lucy was starting to feel something was up. Levy was a joyous and excitable girl…but this was a little too much even for her.

"You look awfully excited for someone so worried Levychan!" Lucy laughed, looking around to everyone. "It's amazing to see you all again…" She breathed, relieved…if it wasn't for the fact she was in one of Bixlow's tiki dolls it would have been just like normal.

"How could I not! You're my best friend Lu-chan, although it's a tragic time right now there is no reason to not celebrate when it's befitting!" She placed her hand on the cheek of the Tiki doll; earning what would have been a confused look from Lucy.

"What are you…" Lucy began, but paused as it played out in slow motion before her eyes.

The world went deafeningly silent around her, only to see the shape of Levy's mouth speak as her eyes still glittered with joyous tears; "_Congratulations, you'll be an amazing mom!"_

The others who had stood smiled at her, she could see in their eyes they wanted to say something; wanted to desperately see the news they'd been told by none other than Bixlow; who had shrugged his shoulders in a mischievous but well-meaning apology for spilling the beans. In his defence she didn't say not to tell anyone else; and he probably assumed that she'd told Natsu as to her original plan before a change of heart.

However, as her world still remained silent aside from her pounding heart she caught sight of Natsu who'd flinched at Levy's words….ones he'd heard without fail. Sounds began to filter back into her ears from such a strange episode, but as she locked her eyes with the back of Natsu's head she could only imagine the look on his face. The others slowly began to realize there was one person still in the dark about it, and as Levy turned around to see the faces of their friends who were facing him she turned white as a sheet.

"Oh…my god. I'm so sorr….I thought…." She stammered, looking back to Lucy but was clearly unable to read the silent Tiki before her.

Without turning around, Natsu had managed to barely contain his emotions as he croaked out a quick; "Lucy….you're pregnant…?"

The silent tension amidst the group had been so thick they were sure not even Gajeel's steel sword would be able to slice through it.

"Well. This is awkward…." Laxus interrupted with a loud clearing of his throat; holding in his arms an unconscious Erza as the entire group looked his way before snapping out of their moment of silence. He'd arrived just moments prior when he'd heard Natsu's words, but he could quite easily put the scenario together – he wasn't an idiot like he'd argue some of the present company were. Pressing matters remained that although Erza would be alright she had been through a lot and her body needed rest; and not hiding haphazardly under a small cropping of rocks where he'd found her. Welcoming the urgent distraction Levy had politely excused herself from between Natsu and Lucy to head with everyone else to check on Erza and give the pair a moment of privacy.

Gajeel had intercepted Levy as she moved towards Laxus and Erza, noting with his keen senses she'd begun to shed her tears for a different kind of emotion. Lifting his hand he dropped it on her shoulder, making her stop as she hung her head. "I'm so stupid…" She breathed out trying to hold back a silent sob, only to have Gajeel squeeze her shoulder and pull her closer to him. "No one knew, shrimp. It would have happened to any of us who would have approached."

"But Gajeel…" Levy whimpered, but gave a soft gasp as his thumb brushed away a tear on her cheek; looking up as he had made sure no one as looking. "Can it. It's them…it'll be okay." Levy looked back to see the pair out of her peripherals and lifted a hand to set on his.

This was Natsu and Lucy they were talking about, and deep down…she knew they would be okay no matter what was thrown their way.

Both of them had looked to Erza with a casting glance of worry, but it was Natsu to take the initiative to turn around to look at Lucy…hurt clearly in his eyes.

"Natsu…"

"Why." He interrupted, cutting her short as he took a step towards her. "Why didn't you tell me…" Natsu asked sternly, his tone serious and rather frightening. It wasn't often he was so void and forthcoming; either he was enraged, excited, joyous, silly…but not this. She couldn't read him, nothing but the cracking betrayal on his tone. Lucy so dearly wanted to abandon the tiki and run, run so no one would be able to find her as she was so close to breaking.

It really didn't help her emotions were raging thanks to all the additional hormones coursing through her body…or astral body. She wasn't spared all the quirks of pregnancy, after all.

"I…."

"No, I don't want to hear it." Natsu decided, throwing his hand to the side to emphasise his point. "I told you….I'm going to be here. So why do you do this…it's like when you left after Phantom attacked. You don't have to do these things alone!" Natsu snapped, the fire in his eyes as intense as ever. Was he scared? Damn straight. Things had been such a mess since that mission…losing Lucy, getting her back…coming to terms he loved her beyond the bounds of friendship, losing her again…and now faced with a child from their night of loving passion. Everyone in the guild had a story, had hardship…He'd lost his parents, and the only parent he could remember – Igneel, he'd lost too. Lucy had lost her mother; and her father had become a source of pain for her since that whole ordeal.

Now she was keeping secret this pregnancy, with the only blood relative he had in this world now to his knowledge…did she not want him to be involved? It sounded like absolute lunacy that Lucy would ever think such a thing…but she'd also never given him any reason to think that she'd keep such a serious secret from him.

"Can't you trust me…?" Natsu pleaded, trying to search for any hint of expression but had a feeling as she was bound to one of Bixlow's dolls he would be given no such luxury.

"Natsu…stop…." Happy piped up, the only one brave enough to approach the pair as he'd kept his distance politely…but it was getting out of hand. He hated seeing Natsu and Lucy fight….bicker, yes…but emotions were hot and serious this time.

Lucy was shaking, thankfully no one could see the tears which freefell down her cheeks, her breath hitching as she tried not to cry loud enough to project from the doll. She'd believed she was not being selfish with her desires to spare Natsu any additional stress with the knowledge of their expecting child, or of the fact Igneel and the other dragons were alive. Yet with those eyes, the sharpness of his words and his feelings he poured out to her she felt as if she'd just said she hated him. She'd misjudged his maturity about the whole thing, and in turn hurt him quite deeply by trying to spare him for the time being. It broke her heart to see him like this, to be searching for a face he wouldn't find due to the curse. Now he was not only upset, but questioning her very bond with him; why after everything…she'd chose to keep such a huge bit of life changing information secret than telling her best friend…the father of her; their child.

"No, Happy." Natsu snapped, catching the blue feline off guard, but Happy knew he had to stand his ground.

"Yes, Natsu! Don't you think Lucy would have a very good reason for doing what she did! She's our Nakama!" Happy nearly hissed back, his tail puffing out as he stomped a little foot against the ground.

"I….I can't do this. I can't do this right now!" Lucy's voice cracked from the doll, evident she was crying despite the unchanging face. She pushed against the constrains of her prison, eventually breaking free from the possession of the doll as the tiki head lost some of its vibrance and fell to the ground with a clack. She turned and ran, knowing no one but Bixlow would see her do so; as fast as her feet and legs could carry her in her condition. Tears had blurred her vision as the forest passed her by, trying to navigate back to the comfort of the dragons who brought her here in the first place.

Happy and Natsu had both snapped their heads back towards Lucy as the tiki head fell out of the air and onto the ground with a lifeless thump. Natsu was the first to rush forward and pick up the tiki.

"Lucy! Are you alright?...Lucy!" Natsu shouted, gripping the wooden head tighter as now the attention of the group was back on him; his eyes snapping to Bixlow.

"Is she okay?!" He demanded, but Bixlow looked to the doll, and then around the clearing. Closing his eyes he shook his head, "She's not here anymore Natsu." He said simply, having a feeling Natsu already knew this.

Dropping the tiki Natsu snapped his head around, desperately trying to pick up anything that could lead him to Lucy. His breathing began to become laboured as his anger towards himself boiled to dangerous levels. With his teeth nearly cracking under the sheer pressure of his jaws he bellowed out, sounding as ferocious as a dragon scorned as it echoed far into the depths of the woods.

**_"LUCY!"_**

* * *

><p>Igneel snapped his head up at such a familiar roar, immediately getting up and quickly exiting from the cave. It didn't sound too far off, wings ready to unfurl and to fly into the night…but his ears picked up the quick steps approaching. The weight of the steps gave away exactly who it was, and his eyes softened as mighty leathery wings folded tightly against his side.<p>

"Lucy…are you alright?" Igneel lowered his head to be eye to eye with the young girl; seeing and smelling the tears pouring from her eyes.

"I…I will be…" She stumbled out, her breath catching from the tightness of her chest aching painfully under her ribs. "He knows…that's the important thing…" She looked up into Igneel's eyes seeing her own reflection staring back at her. Biting her lip to cease the quivering she took a few weary steps towards Igneel and grabbed onto his snout; resting her head on the bridge of his nose as her shoulders shook in silent sobs.

The fire dragon let out a soft sigh, able to put two and two together that the meeting between her and his son did not go as the young girl had desired. He knew that Natsu couldn't have outright denied her and his unborn child; Igneel raised him much better than that. However his son was many things…but was definitely prone with a temper and a lack of tact when it came to the heart.

Either way, nothing could be done about that in their present state, and right now Lucy needed him more than he needed to find out what exactly happened.

"Hush, child…" Igneel spoke softly, warm tones he found himself only showing up when around Natsu and Lucy. "This is not good for the baby, come inside and get some sleep; things will work out in the end I promise you."

"I know…thank you Igneel." Lucy wiped away her tears, composing herself just enough to pull her head from the scales of his snout. It was late, she had so many emotions whirling around in her soul that she wasn't entirely sure what she should be feeling right now aside from a pooling source of guilt. Sleep would do her well, even if she was sure bad dreams might be in her near future.

Waiting a moment for Lucy to begin to walk back into the cave, the mighty dragon took a fleeting glance back out into the woods; knowing somewhere in their depths was his son.

A son who was probably tormented with the same raging inferno of emotion Lucy was facing. Oh, how he wanted to give the same sage wisdom to Natsu….but that was not possible. So without missing a beat he followed the celestial mage inside the cave, settling down with her as she'd slept on the side of his neck.

Yet for Igneel, it would be a long night of his dragon 'dream' state, as he played out how he would end Blanc come the morning. 

* * *

><p>Stay tuned!<p> 


	15. One More Night to Live

**Vanished**

Chapter 15 – One More Night to Live 

LOOK AT THIS. NOT A YEAR, NOT HALF A YEAR….NOT EVEN A MONTH LATER. 24 hours people. Talk about your small miracles here. While this will not be a regular occurrence this chapter pretty much wrote itself. I will be going back and fleshing out the very first chapter, I had meant to do it so long ago as what I posed was my pilot chapter…and because of delays I kept putting it off in favor of new content. You can probably expect Chapter 16 within two weeks, but before then you'll notice a bigger chapter one, possibly chapter 2. Fingers crossed this muse keeps at it, because I am enjoying being able to immerse myself back in this world of a story I've created. I will not keep you though, onward, unto chapter 15! 

* * *

><p>"What have you done…." Levy, hands clasped against her lips whispered in a silent horror. She hadn't seen the entirety of what had happened thanks to the arrival of Erza and Laxus, the prior needing some medical attention. Yet she'd heard Happy's hiss, something so very unlike the well…usually happy feline. It was then she'd heard Lucy's cry and her vessel had dropped to the ground lifelessly.<p>

Just like that…she was gone.

Natsu's roar had gained everyone's attention, heads snapping to look at the solitary pink haired dragon slayer as his body trembled under the stress. It was hard for him to remain on his feet with how hard his head was spinning in thoughts; his heart pounding against his ribs with such vigor he was sure they could crack under the pressure.

He sucked in a deep breath trying to pick up any hint of her scent…even if he realized he wouldn't find one. His nose was extraordinary, but the wind had shifted to his dismay; heading past him where they had come from. Natsu was sure Lucy would head south, at least some distance as it had been where he'd been when she found him. Where some unknown fellow cursed people were gathered…waiting for her.

Turning his head back to glance at his friends who looked his way with a mixture of emotions on their faces, he was surprised to have Evergreen materialize in front of him from her prior place beside Laxus.

He didn't even see it coming as she wound back and slapped him as hard as she possibly could across the face; a horrible scowl spread across her face. Natsu barely caught himself from falling over from such a surprise, his hand immediately heading to gingerly touch against the throb of his reddened cheek.

**"**_**How could you!"**_ Evergreen hissed, her eyes dangerous as it teetered with her thoughts of turning him to stone right then and there.

"What are you…" Natsu barely had time to speak before being cut off once again.

"Don't you speak!" Evergreen snapped once more, "Not till I am done."

Her palm throbbed from the impact against the younger man's strong jawline, but Evergreen didn't care. A self-proclaimed fairy queen in its glory she reveled in the fact she knew a fair bit about men in general, and the ideals of romance. While she may have not gotten completely serious with a certain manly man she knew that was no way to treat a woman…more so, one pregnant with his very own child.

"I don't know what your problem is, Natsu Dragneel; but I have never been so disgusted with someone in my life than I am with you right now. You're lucky Erza isn't awake or you'd be facing her worst armor imaginable and a long…painful death." She scolded, not missing a breath as she continued. "Of course she trusts you, she was crazy enough to have sex with you and have your child! On top of coming back here when she's been cursed to try and be with you…then what. You blow up in her face about shit that isn't even an issue!? Bixlow has that mark on his tongue for a reason the blabber mouth he is, he's always blabbing so you can _always_ see his mark. So tell me. What have you done to give her reason to trust _you. _Give me one reason – and I'll take it back."

"Evergreen-san…"

Evergreen snapped around from the silent and reeling Natsu to the owner of the voice, none other than Juvia who had stepped from the group.

"I don't believe Natsu-san is at fault…entirely. Lucy is Juvia's love rival, I like to think I know her well enough. As much as it was probably hard for Lucy-san to tell such a thing to someone as important to her as Natsu-san is….I don't think she should have waited. Not that she knew this would happen…" Juvia sent a long look to Bixlow; who sheepishly rubbed his head.

"I thought that was what she was going to tell you. I mean, she's huge baby. It won't be long till that baby is here…" Bixlow lifted his arms out in front of him to emphasize the size of Lucy's belly…since he was the only one who had been able to see her.

Suddenly, all eyes were on him.

Including a pair of onyx eyes as wide as saucers, and as petrified as if he'd seen death before him.

Natsu had never stopped to even fathom to ask such vital questions.

How far along was she?

Was she alright?

Was the baby alright?

Instead, he'd been so upset that he'd heard from Bixlow's slip up in telling their friends…upset that he didn't see or know of her condition till it was pointed out. True, it didn't hurt any less that she didn't tell them during their privacy before…but now he was faced with a far more painful dawning; he'd just chased away the woman who held both his heart and his child; after looking for her for so, so long. Who knew when she would have this baby; and what if he wasn't there for the birth?

_What if he couldn't even see his own child?_

"Do you even want this child, Natsu?" Grey was the first to speak up, who'd taken place beside Juvia with his hands in his pockets. His words were cold like his breath, steeled eyes staring straight into Natsu.

"Grey!" Levy urged out, looking at him with a heated stare. What was going on with everyone, she felt as if the seams were bursting from the tension between them; tempers were beginning to flare. "That's an awful thing to say!" She shot back, before her eyes fell on Natsu who looked like he was about to snap.

"**Grey…**" Natsu growled in a feral type manner, the rumble in his tone dripping with venom that usually only surfaced during times of battle; when lives became on the line. "Of course I do. That's **MY** child and I love Lucy…" He spat, shoulders trembling under the strain of his anger…barely able to hold himself back from launching himself and beating the living shit out of the ice mage before him.

"What was that again, Natsu…?" Grey leaned forward, putting a hand to his ear in a mocking fashion to flame for brains.

"You heard me! I love her, end of story!"

"Then what is the problem!" Grey snapped back, getting the dragon slayer exactly where he wanted him. "If you want to be a part of it, then just do it. Since when have you ever needed some kind of validation or permission to go do what you know is the right thing? You told me before you fucked up, that you had an image in your head about how this was supposed to be like." He of course referred back to their little talk in the hallway, now known as being the day of the conception of the child Lucy was carrying. "You're not going to get that, Natsu; so be an asshole like you always are and work with what you have; no one is going to stand in your way but you – flamebrain."

There was a heated moment of silence between them, looking like at any moment there was going to be a serious brawl on their hands. Yet, thankfully the tension between them dissipated as Natsu let out the breath he'd been holding.

"What if I'm too late…?" Natsu muttered under his breath, earning a loud and boisterous laugh from none other than Gajeel.

"You Moron…she's been waiting longer than this for you to just look at her the way you do now. I'm surprised you have gotten this far without fucking it up." He sneered, despite the fact he was chuckling in his _Gihehehe_ type fashion. "If your missions are anything like your life, I'd say you're on time for destroying shit."

"Like you're one to talk…." Levy gave the iron dragon a stare, knowing full well from history that dragon slayers were quite prone to destruction on such a large scale. Aside from Wendy, but whenever she teamed up with Team Natsu things seemed to end up that way.

…or really when anyone teamed up with Team Natsu.

"Gajeel is right, Natsu. Lucy probably couldn't handle the stress, it's not good for a baby to be under such pressure from the mother's emotions. Although her feelings are probably hurt…she probably ran away to save complicating her pregnancy more." Levy added, wrapping her arms around her torso. Everyone around shared knowing looks with one another so it was an ideal opportunity for Gajeel to drape his arm over the little bookworm's shoulder.

The script mage felt her cheeks heat up once more, gently leaning into his comforting presence.

Placing his hand on his head Natsu rubbed the impending headache bound to happen, things had been screwed up to the point it hurt to think of how to even start to fix it. The dragon slayer wished he'd never seen that job offer, never dragged his friends along with him….however so much had happened thanks to that day.

It was a balance…with the bad, came the good.

Neither would have happened during this time if the other hadn't existed.

"Now that we have all said our piece, I think it's time we drop this matter and move onto more pressing priorities. There is little we can do now at this hour." True, Bixlow could have gone and searched for her; but they would be offering nothing constructive when Lucy needed to calm down; Natsu needing to collect his thoughts and baring's about the entire situation. There was really no easy way to take the news one was expecting a child let alone having no time to prepare for such a reality.

The reality was, in the morning would be the final attempt to reach Blanc before the border. If Erza was near, than so was Blanc.

Natsu hung his head in a silent thanks, removing himself from the immediate group as they began to converse to sit down against the stump of a fallen tree; only looking up when Happy quietly approached.

"Natsu…I'm sorry…" Happy whispered out, his small paws clasped together against his tummy.

"Don't be Happy…thanks for trying to talk some sense into me buddy…" He held out his arms and offered a small smile, hugging Happy close when the exceed launched himself into his arms.

"They're going to get Erza patched up and then let us know about what they found out. Something about books checked out by Blanc…" Happy informed, looking up to see a most concerning solemn look on the otherwise cheery face of Natsu. The words of his friends weighed hard on him, Happy could tell without a doubt in his mind. It probably didn't help that he was so unsure about all of this to boot.

"Hey…Natsu." He smiled cheekily, placing his paw on Natsu's leg. "Can we name the baby Happy too? I don't mind!"

Natsu couldn't help the snort which came out from his curt laugh, grinning as he leaned his head against the stump while looking up to the sky. "You know Lucy would never allow that, as good of a name as it is."

"As weird as it sounds…I'm kind of excited. I know you'll make a good dad, Natsu." Happy sat down on Natsu's leg, his tail swaying back and forth behind him. Of course he would, not only for his own experience growing up under Natsu's care but he'd seen the many ways Natsu had acted around Romeo and other small kids.

Happy smiled a little more widely when Natsu's hand dropped on his head and ruffled his fur between his ears.

"I am too, Happy." Natsu sighed, in a momentary second of peace. "I can't wait." 

* * *

><p><em>Debris was everywhere as the wind was picking up the dust, bodies scattered lifelessly around as the white exceed pushed herself weakly up from her own laying position on the ground. Blood dripped from her lips as she quickly wiped the warm and sticky substance from her mouth.<em>

_"Wendy!" She called out immediately, hearing little but the buzzing in her ears and the crashing of waves on rocks._

_Wait…waves?_

_Looking to her right she could see the ocean, rocky sea sprayed stone all around her creating hazardous sharp points and deadly falls into holes from the swelling sea._

_Suddenly a monstrous roar could be heard, sounding much like the roar of a hurricane._

_Her eyes widened in horror, seeing the water rise into the air around a blinding white figure crackling with what looked like white electricity; swirling and crashing against him to make the form of a water dragon._

_"WENDY! HAPPY! ANYONE!" The trembling exceed cried out, the water dragon unleashing an attack nearby which sent rocky debris cascading down on the bodies. Charle ducked her head down as the backlash from the attack tore past her in a gust. She could see now some of the bodies were members of the guild, familiar faces which tore at her heart – they couldn't be dead…they couldn't be._

_"I've done it – the one magic! It's mine! I'm unstoppable!" Blanc's manic laugh echoed out slightly distorted by the water form he'd taken on. "The power…incredible!"_

**_Ba-dum_**

_Charle's heart gave a sinking pound as the ground shook, the tension and gravity in the air doubling at the rising build-up of energy. Looking over to her left she could see a swirl of black energy overtake the air as the shaking turned into a trembling; as if the very ground beneath her rumbled and quivered in fear._

_A scream bellowed out, that of a woman…soon drowned out by the roar of another dragon; sounding even worse than the one emitted prior by Blanc._

_The water dragon seemed to shrink back, watery eyes wide as the head of a massive black dragon broke through the energy; long teeth exposed in a snarl as another deafening bellow arose from its cavernous mouth. The energy bending to the will of the dragon as the mist like form began to crackle and carve into the ground sending unconscious members of the guild flying into the arms of others; unable to make out at the distance who was still standing amidst the chaos._

_The two mighty dragons lunged at one another with intention for destruction, cries of titanic proportions echoed the air as their magic's collided; sending a backlash so strong it tore at the ground, giving away from under her before she was pulled from her subconscious._

* * *

><p>"NO!" Charle woke with a start, her breathing labored and erratic; a trembling paw raised to clutch the fur on her chest above her pounding heart. Her ears were erect and swiveling to take in her surroundings as quickly as possible.<p>

The woods.

It was night.

Wendy woke with a startle moments later and glanced worriedly at her most trusted companion.

"Charle what's the matter..?" She asked, crawling out of of her sleeping back beside the dying fire beside them; all that was left was the gentle but warm glow of the embers. Her brows furrowed at the look on the ivory exceed's face; she'd seen such a look before.

"Premonition?"

"Wendy…we have to go." Charle stood up, her knees weak from such a vivid and disturbing image; the urgency in her eyes enough to tell Wendy she didn't want to know what she'd seen. "We have to find Natsu and the others. He's not crossing where we think he is. Blanc is going to use the sea cliff passage into Bosco…we're going to miss him completely if we don't reach them in time!"

Gasping, Wendy quickly rolled up her sleeping back along with Charle's wasting no time to secure them to her backpack. The stars were slowly fading from the night sky, still early morning; but it would only be two hours till the sun would begin to rise.

They couldn't afford to be late.

Grabbing onto Wendy, Charle's wings spread wide as they shot into the air in the direction of the original ambush point. They would have to hope once they were close enough Wendy would be able to pick up the scents of their friends.

Charle couldn't allow that future to unfold. 

* * *

><p>"Curses…" Blanc hissed, rubbing his shoulders as he slowly sat up from the small rocky output he'd made his resting spot for the night. Running a dirty and calloused hand through his white hair he felt his teeth grit.<p>

The sun was just barely touching the skies, turning black to navy as far off the rising had begun. He'd meant to leave a few hours ago, but being chased mercilessly by that damned requip mage had taken its toll. Their last tousle had been a doozy, enough so that he was forced to rest for a while after making a narrow escape.

He'd been so close.

So close to obtaining the one magic he could have tasted it back in Magnolia.

Yet he didn't see the one person he'd been hunting down, even though it seemed the majority of the guild had been present when he had been brought into town by those fools in Chaos Syndicate. Punching the ground with a growl he shook his head, now was not the time to lose his cool…there was opportunity in the future.

The information and dark guilds in Bosco were endless, a country filled with the darkest of hearts; he'd easily be able to find out anything he wanted there. Hell, he'd be able to send mercenary wizards to bring his prey to his feet. Blanc just had to get there first.

While he'd been aiming to hit the woodland pass where the border of Fiore and Bosco met, the easiest place to cross aside from the road which took one into the country…he knew Erza would lead the others to where she assumed he would head. However he also imagined they would try and ambush there, so having a final stand with Erza he could then divert his course. He'd take the sea pass, one least commonly used thanks to its treacherous terrain. One could fly into Bosco sure, but there were many security lacrima set up by various seedy organizations in the airspace of the border, information was often worth its weight in gold in such a country. Since he needed to lay low, he knew the pass was his best bet; too dangerous to be considered a legitimate way into Bosco.

"They will not…have the best of me." Blanc seethed, pulling himself up to his feet.

The manic look in his eyes accentuated his deranged laugh all the more as the ghostly white wizard made his slow and steady trail south. He knew the pass was not a long journey, and within a few short hours he'd be trekking across the border into freedom.

"I am too close to fail…" No, he would not allow Hades to reach the one true magic before him. 

* * *

><p>It was still dark in the cave as Lucy was suddenly awoken from her broken and partial slumber to a sharp pain in her abdomen; her hand moving down to gently press above her hip bone. Twisting her face into a grimace she kept herself silent, least she wake the sleeping dragon she currently nestled against.<p>

"What is wrong…?" A soft voice spoke up, causing the celestial mage to turn sharply to see the wise eyes of Grandine staring straight at her.

"It's nothing…just a little uncomfortable." Lucy admitted, knowing such a thing wasn't too far from the truth. She refused to leave anything to chance when it came to Blanc today, not wanting to be forced to stay behind due to anything pregnancy related. _One more day, little one. Please…just one more._

"Are you sure? The way you got up so quickly does not add up to just being uncomfortable, your body is trying to tell you something." Slowly she stood amongst her fellow dragons, leaning her head down to more closely examine her.

"W-w-wait now…I promise I am okay!" Lucy waved her arms out in front of her to try and ward off the dragoness' approach.

Frowning like a concerned mother, Grandine closed her eyes with a sigh and leaned back onto her haunches. Slowly she reached a claw out and pressed it against Lucy's hip with the utmost of care; a gentle glow emanating from it.  
>"This is…" Lucy spoke quietly in awe, instantly recognizing the healing powers as the ones Wendy had…and it felt just like she was back in the guild surrounded by the warm comfort of her friends. Or now that she thought about it vice versa since Grandine passed on the powers to Wendy…needless to say it felt nice and reminded her of her sweet young friend.<p>

"You should feel better temporarily…just be careful Lucy. These things don't wait for anything or anyone..." Grandine advised, feeling for the small human even though she had been trying to deceive her; Lucy had her reasons for needing to go.

"I will Grandine, thank you…" She smiled, twisting her waist a little to test it out and indeed felt none of the prior discomfort; even if it was just a Band-Aid type fix for now. Looking out of the cave she felt her mood sour for a moment, seeing the gentle changing of the skies into the morning dawn. Truthfully, Lucy felt awful about the night prior…she shouldn't have gotten as upset as she did.

The toxic pit in her stomach had not stopped twisting and turning all evening, but luckily the bad dreams she'd expected to have never came. Perhaps though it was due to the warm temperature Igneel had kept himself all night in order to keep her cozy; It had reminded her of waking up to one of the many times Natsu had snuck into her apartment back in Magnolia and under her comforter for the night.

She wondered momentarily how he was doing after she'd left in such a hurry, an emotional and hormonal mess.

Was it really so hard to have told him yes, she trusted him with her very life – and that she didn't want to tell him of their child was to help keep him safe? So that he could face off against Blanc without anything weighing on his mind?

Of course it was…Lucy had been such a coward. Given noble intentions, she hadn't considered Natsu's feelings in the process before reaching her decision about the matter.

She'd expected him to be shocked, to faint, to panic or cower away like she was Erza on a rampage….but she'd never expected to see the hurt in his eyes. Not like that….

It was something she never hoped to see plastered across his strong face again.

Grandine turned her head to the side rather quickly, looking out beyond the cave entrance as the great dragoness closed her eyes. She seemed to focus rather intently, breathing in deeply as if in a trance. However moments later she turned without notice, staring down at Igneel and Metalicana. "Wake up, there is movement."

The winds had begun to change as she could sense an ocean storm approaching, picking up scarce scents of activity from none other than Blanc. It was hard to pick out with so many scents carried on her winds, but she had detected it; and it seemed to be farther away than before.

"What is it Grandine?" Igneel roused from his slumbering state, careful to move while minding his cargo on his neck; allowing Lucy to slide off and stand before he rose to his feet.

"Five more minutes…" Metalicana groaned in a teasing manner, pretending to roll over and try and go back to sleep…even if the dragons and Lucy alike knew his was full of it.

"It's very faint…but it seems Blanc is not headed to the original border crossing…"

"What! But everyone is heading there…" Lucy realized, looking between the titans.

"Like I said, its faint, but my winds rarely give such incorrect information. I drew in air from the all directions; and this one is heading south…not just east like before." Grandine leaned down and picked Lucy up without hesitation; setting her on her back once more. "Once we get out there I can track better, let's move."

"The brats will have to figure it out on their own, they got some decent noses." Metalicana chortled in a laugh, rising up swiftly as he was suddenly rearing to go all over again – itching to fight much like his son.

As the dragons moved from the confines of the cave, each stretched their wings and took to the skies; the trees bending from the force of the wind from their wings. Igneel took a moment to look back to the woods again, truly hoping they would figure it out on their own; he'd been awake while Lucy and Grandine had been talking. While his body was in slumber his mind registered the change in Lucy's scent, her body adjusting and preparing to have the baby.

Time had begun to tick, and no one was sure when that timer would be up.

"Natsu…" He spoke softly, before taking off like his fellow dragons into the skies, heading south into the dawning morning sky. 

* * *

><p>Jostling from his sleep, Natsu looked around quickly to see the fellow forms of his comrades having one by one slipped into fleeting sleep like he had. Rubbing his eyes he slowly sat up but was quick to turn as he felt the presence of someone else awake.<p>

"He's moving…" Erza said solemnly, her back facing Natsu and the others as the wind swept her hair to the side. Arms strongly crossed over her chest, glaring eyes set off into the distance she could see through the trees.

"Blanc!?" Natsu shouted, effectively waking up the rest of their team as they all started to become conscious again – despite the grogginess of lack of sleep.

"Where is he?" Natsu marched ahead, standing beside Erza; giving her a quick scan for injuries but luckily she seemed to be okay aside from the minor scrape and bruises.  
>"If I knew do you think I would be standing here?" Erza retorted sharply, turning back to the group. "We need to move out immediately, we are too close to the border and need to make up for lost time. I hope we are not too late, and he didn't get too much of a head start. Natsu, Gajeel….we are counting on your noses at this point."<p>

Gajeel was the first to take a deep breath, before quickly rubbing his nose. "I can sure smell a storm approaching fast…if we don't find that asshole before it rains we're sunk…"

"We're not going to let that happen." Natsu hissed dangerously, grabbing the miraculously still sleeping Happy in his arm before storming off.

There was no other option for today to play out.

Blanc had to die today.

He'd make sure of it. 

* * *

><p>Everyone's on the move! (I keep forgetting to add Blanc's portions, but who cares about him right? :P!) Check back later for updates to chapter one and as always – Please read and review! 3<p> 


End file.
